Le voyou de Durmstrang
by Ethelred
Summary: Que se passait il à Durmstrang pendant les études d'Harry Potter à Poudlard ? la réponse ici : quand le frère cadet de l'élève le plus brillant intègre Durmstrang, les profs sont ravis... mais ils vont vite déchantés
1. Note de l'auteur

_**Bonjour tout le monde !!!!**_

Revoilà le Voyou de Durmstrang avec quelques modifications…

Première modification : la présence de filles à Durmstrang. Finalement, même si je n'ai pas fini le livre, je les rajoute. Bon, pour l'instant, elles n'ont pas une présence très… présente... Mais ça viendra. Il y a déjà quelques noms que vous allez retrouver souvent par la suite.

Deuxième modification : le caractère de Roddy, ou plus particulièrement son discours. Oui, car je trouvais qu'il faisait un discours un petit peu trop engagé alors qu'il n'a que onze ans. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, le mieux c'est de relire ;p

Troisième modification : quelques noms des autres élèves, la plupart ont été supprimé…

Désolée, je sais que certains avaient des problèmes à se retrouver dans les noms, et voilà que je change un peu tout ça…

Quatrième modification : les invités de Richard Wenters ne sont plus les mêmes… et l'un d'eux est un élève de Poudlard !

Voilà pour ce qui est des changements dans cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours.

Et sachez que le fan club de Roddy est toujours ouvert ! n'est-ce pas, Dido ? ;p

_Ethelred_


	2. Chapter 1

_Bienvenue ! Vous allez commence à lire :_

_Le Voyou de Durmstrang, Première partie :_

Roddy Wenters et les Secrets du Passé

_Bien évidemment, tout cet univers n'est pas de moi, mais de JKR. _

_Bonne Lecture quand même ! _

_**Chapitre 1**_

Arrivé à la gare, le garçon ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour observer les gens qui s'entassaient devant les wagons. Lorsqu'il remarqua le regard impatient de son frère aîné, il soupira discrètement et rejoignit malgré lui le troupeau que formaient les élèves. Trois adolescents firent un signe de main à William qui se tourna alors vers son petit frère pour lui dire qu'il le laissait et qu'il devait rester près du wagon vert puisque c'était celui des premières années. Roddy hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et regarda son aîné s'éloigner vers ses amis d'un pas de conquérant, ce qui le fit sourire. William Wenters était en quatrième année et était depuis le début de ses études à Durmstrang considéré comme le petit géni de l'école, le garçon le plus intelligent et le plus doué, ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de Prince de Durmstrang. Il était avec Viktor Krum l'élève le plus populaire de l'école, et Roddy sentait d'avance qu'il allait attirer l'attention des autres avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Une chose dont il avait horreur, mais qui aussi l'amusait, car il était loin d'être comme son frère et la surprise des gens en le découvrant avait quelque chose de vraiment hilarant. Sauf pour la famille Wenters, bien évidemment, qui s'arrachait les cheveux de la tête pour tenter de maîtriser leur cadet.

Roddy s'approcha du wagon vert et s'engouffra à l'intérieur en portant tant bien que mal sa valise. Il trouva rapidement un compartiment vide et, après avoir rangé ses affaires, il s'installa confortablement sur la banquette, les jambes étendues, et regarda par la fenêtre. Les parents donnaient leurs dernières recommandations à leurs enfants, les mères les embrassaient et les pères leur serraient la main ou posaient une main sur leurs épaules en leur souhaitant bon courage. Roddy soupira. Etant donné que sa famille vivait en Angleterre, ses parents ne les accompagnaient pas à la gare. Il serait plus simple de les envoyer à Poudlard, mais ses parents tenaient à ce qu'ils étudient à Durmstrang, la seule école qui selon eux était digne des grandes familles de sang-purs. Son père, Richard Wenters, avait quitté les Etats-Unis en 1981 pour rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort, malgré le désapprouve ment de ses parents et de sa sœur aînée. Furieux contre sa famille qu'il accusait d'être traître à son sang, il avait décidé de partir pour l'Angleterre, emmenant avec lui sa femme et ses deux fils âgés de quatre et un ans. Seulement, peu de temps après leur arrivée, Voldemort fut vaincu par l'enfant Potter, avant même que Richard Wenters ne put devenir mangemort à part entière. Mais convaincu que Voldemort réapparaîtrait, et refusant de retourner auprès de sa famille, il avait alors décidé de s'installer définitivement en Angleterre.

Roddy fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître deux garçons, l'un, le plus grand des deux, aux cheveux blonds foncés désordonnés et aux yeux bleus, et l'autre ayant des cheveux plaqués vers l'arrière et des yeux marrons teintés de vert. Les nouveaux venus le regardèrent sans rien dire, se demandant sûrement quelle langue il devait parler. Il est vrai qu'à Durmstrang, on y trouvait des élèves venant d'un peu partout en Europe, même si la majorité venait de Russie ou d'un autre pays de l'Est. Le blond se décida enfin à parler.

- Euh… salut. Tu parles anglais ?

Roddy sourit.

- Oui. Je suis né aux Etats-Unis mais j'ai toujours vécu en Angleterre.

Les deux garçons parurent soulagés.

- Ouf ! on a déjà fait deux compartiments, mais on ne comprenait absolument rien à ce que les autres se racontaient. On peut s'asseoir ici ?

- Bien sûr. En fait, je m'appelle Roddy Wenters.

- Et moi, Billy Botten.

- Andrew Spade. Tu es né où, aux Etats-Unis ?

- Richmond, en Virginie. Et toi ? tu as l'accent américain, non ?

Le brun hocha de la tête.

- Je suis né au Kansas, mais je vis à New York depuis que j'ai six ans.

- Tu vis où, en Angleterre ? demanda Billy.

- Près de Londres. Et toi ?

- A Dover. Toi aussi, t'as du trajet à faire pour venir ici, hein ?

- Oui. Franchement, je déteste utiliser le portoloin. J'aurais préféré aller à Poudlard. C'est quand même plus simple.

- Oui, mais à Poudlard, tu as plein de sang-mêlés, et surtout des sang-de-bourbes, répliqua Andrew.

Roddy haussa les épaules en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Sincèrement, je m'en fiche pas mal, je n'ai rien contre les sang-de-bourbes. C'est pas les sorciers qui ont inventé les voitures ou encore la radio.

Andrew se tassa sur la banquette, maussade, tandis que Billy éclata de rire.

- Je sens que tu vas te faire des amis à Durmstrang, toi ! s'exclama-t-il. Il faut quand même avouer que les Moldus inventent des choses vraiment utiles. Je suis étonné que les sorciers ne se sont pas encore inspirés des avions pour en sortir quelque chose à leur sauce. Comme un avion magique qui volerait comme un oiseau, tiens !

Les garçons rirent, même Andrew qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'imaginer un oiseau transportant des gens dans son estomac. Le reste du trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur, les trois élèves parlant de leur famille, de là où ils vivaient, de leurs craintes quant à ce qu'ils allaient trouver à Durmstrang, de leur excitation d'y être déjà, et de d'autres choses encore, quand soudainement le train s'arrêta, envoyant avec violence tous les élèves par terre, surpris par cet arrêt brutal. En se relevant, Roddy sourit en se rappelant que Will avait raconté que le chauffeur du train était la plupart du temps saoul et qu'il fallait s'accrocher quand ils arrivaient à destination. Tout comme les autres élèves, ils prirent leur valise et sortirent du wagon pour attendre sur le quai. Roddy balaya le lieu d'un regard sceptique. La petite gare semblait complètement abandonnée, seuls les quelques vieillards qui y travaillaient étaient présents, mais ils n'y apportaient pas vraiment la joie et la vie. Les élèves de septième année, étant chargés des autres élèves, leur firent signe de les suivre, se dispersant chacun parmi les différentes années. Trois garçons arrivèrent à la hauteur des premières années et les guidèrent à travers la gare. Un petit blond posa une question à l'un de leurs aînés. Il voulait savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire à présent, et l'adolescent lui répondit qu'ils allaient prendre le bateau où ils devront se changer pour se rendre à l'école de Durmstrang. Roddy haussa les sourcils. Les garçons venaient de parler dans une langue qui ressemblait énormément à du russe, mais il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Comment était-ce possible ? Il décida de poser la question au septième année, et c'est en anglais qu'il s'adressa à lui. Il s'arrêta brusquement, se disant qu'il n'allait pas le comprendre, mais à sa grande surprise, l'adolescent éclata de rire.

- Tu te demandes comment ça se fait que tu nous comprennes et que nous te comprenons, n'est-ce pas ?

Roddy fit un hochement de tête positif, encore plus surpris de voir que le garçon lui répondait dans sa propre langue.

- C'est normal. Toutes les premières années posent la question. Moi-même, j'en avais été surpris. Je parlais sans cesse à des Anglais ou des Français pour être sûr à cent pour cent qu'ils comprenaient bel et bien ce que je leur disais, et inversement…

- Comment ça se fait, alors ? demanda Roddy, ne voulant pas que le garçon se perde dans un bavardage inutile.

Celui-ci sembla un peu vexé d'avoir été coupé, et il lui expliqua avec froideur :

- Un sort a été jeté sur les environs de Durmstrang. Vous êtes dans ce qu'on appelle la « zone des langages ». Tout le monde peut continuer à parler dans sa langue natale, et tous les autres peuvent comprendre même s'ils ne parlent pas cette langue. C'est pratique. Mais on peut tout de même apprendre d'autres langues, certains professeurs enseignent une langue étrangère. Il y a le russe, l'anglais et le français. Avant, il y avait allemand, mais le prof est parti.

D'autres questions fusèrent, mais Roddy ne les écouta pas. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un grand lac, et au loin ils pouvaient voir des lueurs effacées, vraiment lointaines, sans aucun doute Durmstrang. Les élèves stoppèrent, et les premières années se regardèrent tous en se demandant ce qui allait arriver. Soudain, il y eut un bruit sonore, comme venant des fonds marins, et devant les yeux ébahis des jeunes élèves, un bateau immense fit surface. Il ressemblait plus à un bateau fantôme qu'à un bateau de croisière, ayant une teinte grise et verdâtre, donnant l'impression d'avoir fait naufrage. Des exclamations horrifiées sortirent de la bouche des premières années, mais Roddy lui ne dit rien, fixant le bateau avec dégoût, mais également avec fascination. Une large passerelle s'abattit avec fracas au sol et les septièmes années donnèrent alors le signal pour y monter. Les différentes années montèrent une à une pour s'engouffrer dans une grande salle illuminée.

A l'intérieur, les septièmes années indiquèrent les cabines de chaque année et les premières années furent conduit à la leur. Elle était faiblement éclairée, mais ils pouvaient tout de même voir à quel point elle était immense et contenait une grande table, deux divans et une bibliothèque. Roddy s'en approcha par curiosité, suivi de Billy et d'Andrew, et passa la main sur les bouquins. Ils étaient vieux et abîmés, sans parler de l'humidité. Le septième année qui les avait amené à la cabine leur ordonna de ne quitter la cabine sous aucun prétexte et de se changer avant leur arrivée au château, précisant qu'il y avait une pièce à l'écart pour les filles. Les élèves obéirent rapidement. Roddy enfila donc son uniforme composé d'un pantalon marron, de bottes et d'une tunique rouge sang. Il prit sa cape de la même couleur et l'attacha rapidement, espérant trouver un peu de chaleur. Puis il alla s'asseoir sur l'un des divans et regarda par le hublot. Il s'en écarta brusquement, surpris, et regarda de nouveau en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Ils étaient sous l'eau !

- Impressionnant, hein ?

Il se redressa et vit un garçon assis à côté de lui, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus clairs, qui l'observait avec un sourire.

- On ne sent même pas quand on se déplace, continua-t-il.

Il parlait dans une langue qui était complètement étrangère à Roddy. Le sourire du garçon s'élargit encore plus.

- Tu t'étonnes encore de pouvoir me comprendre ?

Roddy sourit.

- Non. J'essaye juste de deviner quelle langue tu parles.

- Je parle roumain, mais je connais plusieurs langues. Mon nom est Maximus Gavan.

- Roddy Wenters.

- Anglais ?

- En quelque sorte.

Maximus hocha la tête, sans que Roddy en sache la raison. Puis il se leva, lui fit un petit signe de la main et s'éloigna en direction d'autres élèves. Billy et Andrew ne tardèrent pas à venir prendre sa place et demandèrent à Roddy qui c'était. Les trois garçons se mirent à discuter joyeusement, ne se préoccupant pas de la tension qui montait chez leurs camarades, jusqu'à ce que le même septième année qui les avait amené à la cabine refit irruption, leur annonçant avec un large sourire qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés. Les élèves se levèrent tous bruyamment et suivirent leur aîné qui les conduisit hors du bateau. La tradition était de faire descendre les premières années les derniers, et les autres attendaient impatiemment leur sortie pour voir leurs surprises devant le château imposant. Le résultat ne les déçut pas, car les jeunes élèves, à peine le pied posé sur la terre ferme, fixèrent l'immense grille qui se trouvait à quelque pas d'eux, et l'invincible château qui se trouvait derrière, laissant échapper des exclamations d'admiration. Même Roddy, qui gardait d'habitude ses étonnements pour lui, ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'agrandir face à la vue imprenable du château. La surprise passée, les septièmes années reprirent la direction de leur cadet et les grilles s'ouvrirent dans un grincement presque musical. Les élèves avançaient dans une marche silencieuse, et arrivés devant la grande porte en bois, deux septièmes années firent reculer les premières années et leur dirent d'attendre, tandis que les autres rentraient. Les jeunes élèves tentèrent de voir ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte à demi ouverte, mais ils en avaient été trop éloignés pour arriver à apercevoir quelque chose. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, et aucun des jeunes élèves n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Puis la grande porte s'ouvrit enfin, et les deux septièmes années leur firent signe d'avancer. Les premières années s'engouffrèrent alors dans le château et tous eurent encore une fois des hoquets de surprise.

La salle dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer était immense et éclairée par de grandes torches accrochées au mur et qui dégageaient une lumière plus forte que la normale. Au fond, il y avait une grande table à laquelle étaient assis les professeurs. Cinq tables étaient alignées à la verticale, entre la porte et la table des professeurs, toutes parallèles entre elles, trois où il n'y avait que des garçons, puis deux avec uniquement des filles. Roddy remarqua rapidement son frère assis à la table située complètement à gauche et espéra ne pas se retrouver avec lui. Ils furent conduits au milieu, puis les septièmes années qui les avaient accompagnés allèrent s'installer à leur table respective, les laissant seuls et complètement perdus au milieu de la grande salle. Le directeur se leva alors, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. C'était un homme grand et maigre, les cheveux bruns grisonnants, une barbe taillée en pointe et il portait un chapeau en fourrure sur la tête. Il souriait mais même de loin, on pouvait apercevoir la froideur qui régnait dans son regard. Il se mit à parler d'une voix forte et enjouée, mélangeant des mots d'anglais, de bulgare et de russe, et de d'autres langues que Roddy ne reconnut pas.

- Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Durmstrang ! J'espère que cette année sera synonyme de réussite pour chacun d'entre vous. Je pense plus particulièrement à ceux qui passent les BUSEs et les ASPICs cette année. Rappelez-vous qu'il vous faut juste travailler régulièrement et avec sérieux pour les réussir, sans pour autant oublier de vous reposer et de profiter de votre jeunesse. Je vous rappelle que si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir à mon bureau qui se trouve au quatrième étage, ou à aller voir l'un de vos professeurs. Je vais rappeler les consignes de sécurité comme chaque année pour nos premières années. Il est strictement interdit de se balader hors des dortoirs passé vingt-et-une-heure heures. Il est strictement interdit de se balader hors des limites du château, la propriété étant délimitée par une muraille. Il est strictement interdit d'avoir recours à la Magie Noire en-dehors des cours. Il est strictement interdit de perturber les cours – donc je vous demanderais de respecter vos professeurs. Il est strictement interdit de se battre sans raison et sans professeur en tant que témoin – je parle évidemment de duel. Il est strictement interdit d'aller se baigner dans le lac, puisque il est situé hors de la limite de la propriété. Et enfin, il est strictement interdit d'amener des objets moldus dans l'enceinte de la propriété. Mais je ne pense pas que beaucoup d'entre vous en ont amené, rajouta-t-il en souriant davantage.

Les premières années regardaient l'homme, complètement éberlués, tandis que les autres élèves ricanaient. Ils étaient bien évidemment habitués à ce discours, et la réaction des nouveaux élèves devait sans doute être la même à chaque fois. Le directeur reprit la parole.

- Je suis le directeur Igor Karkaroff. Nous allons à présent procéder à la répartition des nouveaux élèves. Durmstrang compte cinq maisons. Chez les garçons, il y a Hermes, qui représente l'intelligence et la détermination, mais aussi la ruse et l'habileté, Herakles, symbole de la bravoure et de la force, mais aussi de la générosité, et enfin Ares, représenté pas l'esprit combatif et la stratégie. Chez les filles, nous trouvons Athéna, symbole de l'intelligence et de la stratégie, et Artémis, symbole de la générosité et de l'habileté. Devant moi se trouvent les symboles de chaque maison – le caducée pour Hermes, la massue pour Herakles, une lance pour Ares et pour Athéna et l'arc pour Artémis. Chacun votre tour, après que l'on ait appelé votre nom, vous allez vous avancer jusqu'à notre table, vous tendez la main droite, vous ouvrez votre paume et c'est l'un de ces symboles qui vous choisira.

Tous les élèves de première année allongèrent le cou pour tenter de voir ces objets, mais en vain. Karkaroff entre temps avait saisi un long parchemin qu'il déplia d'un bref coup sec.

- Almadova Julia !

Une jeune fille blonde s'avança vers la table, la tête haute et le regard légèrement inquiet. Elle s'arrêta à quelque pas de la table et fixa un à un les symboles qui se trouvaient devant elle. Puis elle ouvrit la paume droite et une fine lance au bois clair y apparut.

- Athéna !

La lance disparut aussitôt de sa main pour réapparaître sur la table des professeurs tandis que l'élève rejoignit sa table avec un large sourire.

- Antonov Mikhail !

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marrons clairs s'avança à son tour, le teint pâle. S'arrêtant devant la table, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux symboles puis il ferma les yeux et ouvrit la paume droite pour y voir apparaître l'autre lance, plus grande et plus foncée.

- Ares !

Roddy vit que la table où allait le garçon était celle de William. « Ok, alors, pas Ares », pensa-t-il. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas lui qui choisissait. Billy fut appelé tandis que l'élève qui passait avant lui, une Italienne, rejoignait la table d'Artémis. L'Anglais se posta devant la table, se redressa et ouvrit rapidement sa main droite. Le caducée y apparut presque tout de suite.

- Hermes !

Billy rejoignit la troisième table en partant de la droite. La répartition continua et Roddy abandonna l'idée de retenir tous les noms, car dès que les élèves se trouvaient devant la table, il se perdait tellement dans son observation de la salle qu'il en oubliait leur nom.

- Gavan Maximus !

Roddy se reconcentra sur la répartition en entendant le nom du garçon qu'il avait rencontré dans le vaisseau magique. Le Roumain s'avança vers la table avec un large sourire et s'arrêta devant en la balayant du regard. Roddy sourit. Ce garçon était vraiment étrange. Celui-ci ouvrit la paume droite et la lance s'y retrouva presqu'immédiatement. Ares. La table l'acclama et le jeune garçon s'y avança tout en continuant de sourire. Il prit place à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns avec qui il se mit tout de suite à discuter. Roddy détourna son attention de la table d'Ares et observa de nouveau chaque élève qui passait devant la table des professeurs. Andrew fut envoyé à Ares et bientôt, il ne resta que deux élèves à répartir, Roddy et le blond qui avait posé la question au septième année à la gare.

- Wenters Roddy !

Les regards se firent soudainement sérieux, autant du côté élèves que professeurs.

Wenters. Le frère cadet du Prince de Durmstrang. Roddy retint un ricanement et se dirigea vers la table, pas le moins du monde gêné par cette attention de la part des personnes présentes. Toutes devaient se demander s'il serait envoyé à Ares comme son géni de frère. Les professeurs, eux, essayaient de retenir un trop large sourire qui montrerait leur bonheur d'accueillir le second fils Wenters, qui devait selon eux être aussi intelligent que son aîné. Arrivé devant la table, Roddy s'arrêta et fixa les symboles un à un. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la lance, il eut une petite grimace en pensant à son frère. Il savait qu'il avait de fortes chances d'atterrir à Ares, mais il espérait quand même être envoyé ailleurs. Il observa alors le caducée. C'était une fine baguette argentée, entourée de deux serpents entrelacés et surmontée de deux petites ailes. La massue était elle complètement quelconque. Roddy ferma les yeux et ouvrit la paume droite. Il sentit tout de suite quelque chose de froid dans sa paume et il rouvrit les yeux, se demandant si c'était la lance ou le caducée. Il eut un large sourire en voyant qu'il s'agissait du symbole d'Hermes.

La table d'Hermes l'acclama avec force, et Roddy alla s'asseoir en face de Billy, soulagé. Le blond les rejoignit peu de temps après, envoyé lui-aussi à Hermes. Il s'assit à côté de Roddy à qui il fit un sourire timide. Karkaroff annonça alors qu'ils pouvaient commencer à manger, et les elfes de maison grouillèrent de partout pour apporter les différents plats. Roddy écarquilla les yeux devant ces plats, et remarqua d'un bref coup d'œil que Billy faisait la même tête que lui. Le blond, un Polonais nommé Pavel Zadowski, leur expliqua que c'était des plats typiquement russes. Il leur en énuméra les ingrédients, et les deux Anglophones se décidèrent à y goûter, mais furent peu satisfaits du résultat. Pavel leur donna donc des conseils sur quoi choisir, devinant ce qui conviendrait mieux aux deux garçons. Cependant, le choix fut rapidement restreint et Roddy tenta de s'habituer au goût de chaque plat.

- Dis-moi, demanda-t-il à Pavel. Tu es Polonais, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Quand on a quitté le train, tu as posé une question au septième année bavard, là. Mais tu lui as parlé en russe, non ?

- Oui. Je suis bilingue. J'habite juste à la frontière entre la Pologne et la Russie.

- Ah, d'accord…

- Mais toi… Pourquoi les gens ont… été différents quand c'est toi qui as été appelé ?

Roddy ne put retenir un ricanement.

- Ça, tu vois, c'est à cause de mon frère aîné. Il est surnommé le Prince de Durmstrang. Il est en quatrième année, et il est l'élève dit le plus intelligent de l'école.

- Ça veut dire qu'ils s'attendent à ce que tu sois pareil, c'est ça ? demanda Billy.

- Oui, exactement. Mais ils vont être déçus.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Pavel.

- Parce que, même si en toute modestie, je suis loin d'être idiot, je ne suis pas du tout comme mon frère. Lui, il est le modèle même du fils parfait. Il est travailleur, respectueux des règles, il est toujours d'accord mes parents, et il se sent parfaitement à sa place dans la haute société sorcière. Ce qui est loin d'être mon cas.

Billy et Pavel sourirent. Ça, ils l'avaient bien vite remarqué que le jeune Wenters n'avait pas des manières de la haute société. Roddy tourna légèrement la tête vers la table d'Ares et aperçut Andrew qui parlait avec Maximus Gavan et le garçon brun. L'Américain remarqua le regard de son camarade et lui fit un bref signe de tête auquel Roddy répondit. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas été envoyé à Hermes avec lui et Billy. Mais après tout, ils auraient tous les cours en commun, et rien ne les empêchera de rester ensemble pendant les heures de libre.

- Le fondateur était allemand, alors, c'est pour ça.

- Oui, mais la culture allemande est quand même moins d'origine latine que les autres pays européens. En plus, ils ont gardé les noms grecs et non latins. Et puis, je croyais que c'était Salazar Serpentard qui avait créé Durmstrang.

Roddy regardait Billy et Pavel qui étaient partis dans un grand débat qu'il n'avait pas du tout suivi. Son regard devait être assez interrogateur car Billy lui expliqua qu'il était étonné que les noms des maisons de Durmstrang soient inspirés de la mythologie.

- Tu t'étonnes de ça maintenant, toi ? Durmstrang, ce n'est pas un nom très russe, déjà.

- Je sais ! Mais je ne me suis pas vraiment posé de questions, car je croyais que c'était Salazar Serpentard, l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard, qui avait créé Durmstrang.

- Techniquement, oui, répliqua Pavel. C'est Salazar Serpentard qui a eu l'idée de fonder cette école. Après qu'il ait quitté Poudlard, il a entrepris un petit voyage autour du monde, et il a rencontré Joachim Von Gehfar, un Prussien qui partageait ses idées pro-sang-purs. Serpentard a chargé Von Gehfar de s'occuper de la création de l'institut Durmstrang. C'est pour ça que le nom fait plus allemand que russe. Il a décidé de situer l'école en Russie, car l'Allemagne n'était pas aussi grande, surtout qu'à l'époque, les moldus se faisaient sans cesse des guerres pour une question de territoires. Et pour les noms des maisons, il est dit que Von Gehfar était passionné par l'Antiquité, la seule époque selon lui où les sorciers étaient vraiment puissants, puisque les moldus savaient qu'ils existaient et les respectaient énormément, parfois allant jusqu'à les diviniser. Selon des rumeurs, les dieux grecs et romains étaient des sorciers. Mais ça n'a jamais été prouvé.

Roddy et Billy observaient Pavel, surpris par tout ce flot d'informations que le Polonais leur apportait. Ce dernier, remarquant leur regard écarquillé, rougit et baissa la tête.

- Je me suis renseigné avant de venir… je voulais tout savoir de cette école.

- Tu as eu raison, déclara Roddy en souriant. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, on n'aurait probablement rien su de tout cela. D'ailleurs, tu peux peut-être répondre à cette question que je me pose depuis notre arrivée. Les filles… elles seront toujours séparées de nous ?

- On aura cours ensembles, sauf pour les cours de Forces du Mal, Défense contre les forces du mal, Métamorphose, Sortilèges et Potions. Mais sinon, elles sont avec nous en Histoire de la Magie, en Botanique et après dans les options qu'on choisira dès la troisième année.

- Zut… on les verra pas beaucoup, alors… enfin, il y a quand même une présence féminine, c'est déjà ça !

Les garçons rirent et se replongèrent dans leur repas, tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Puis le repas fini, Karkaroff se leva et annonça qu'il était temps d'aller rejoindre les dortoirs. Roddy voulut se lever mais Pavel le retint, lui disant qu'ils devaient attendre que leur directeur de maison quitte la table des professeurs pour le suivre. Billy lui demanda qui était le directeur d'Hermes, et le blond leur montra d'un discret signe de tête un homme de taille moyenne, assez joufflu, les cheveux bruns bouclés et des yeux rieurs. Il donnait l'impression de follement s'amuser et observait tous les élèves et ses collègues avec un sourcil haussé.

- Il s'appelle Charles Wattsy, il est anglais et c'est le professeur d'arithmancie.

- Anglais ? cool, on va presque se sentir chez nous, s'exclama Roddy en faisant éclater de rire ses deux camarades.

Un homme se leva, rompant toutes les discussions, et Roddy tressaillit malgré lui. En plus d'avoir une carrure imposante, l'homme n'avait rien de très sympathique. Il avait des cheveux bruns foncés parsemés de mèches grises coupés courts et de petits yeux noirs perçants. Sans oublier les deux cicatrices à côté de son œil droit.

- Boris Kurovski, professeur des Forces du Mal et directeur d'Ares, murmura Pavel d'une voix étouffée.

La table d'Ares se leva dans un grand silence et avec dignité. Roddy vit son frère qui avançait presqu'en tête derrière trois septièmes années et deux sixièmes années. Sans aucun doute les stars de la maison. Il remarqua aussi un étudiant aux côtés de Will dont la tête lui disait quelque chose, bien qu'il était sûr de ne pas l'avoir rencontré auparavant. Et soudain son nom lui revint en mémoire : Viktor Krum. Quel hasard, il était lui-aussi à Ares !

Le professeur Wattsy se leva à la suite de Kurovski, et les élèves d'Hermes attendirent qu'il passe devant leur table pour se lever et le suivre silencieusement. Ils sortirent par la grande porte et virent les élèves d'Ares attendre sur leur droite, devant une petite porte en bois, où ils entrèrent enfin. Wattsy leur expliqua que ce bâtiment à droite était celui des dortoirs des garçons. Il y avait deux étages. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvaient les dortoirs d'Herakles, les leurs étaient au premier étage, et enfin, ceux d'Ares au second étage. Ils entrèrent à leur tour dans le bâtiment en jetant un coup d'œil vers les élèves d'Herakles qui arrivaient, suivant un professeur d'une trentaine d'année, grand et maigre, à l'apparence presque fantomatique. En entrant, le professeur Wattsy monta tout de suite les escaliers qui se trouvaient à gauche de la porte. Roddy regarda la porte situé en face de celle par laquelle ils venaient d'entrer et il devina que c'était celle qui menait aux quartiers d'Herakles. Ils grimpèrent en silence et arrivés au premier étage, le professeur s'avança vers une porte bleue se situant au même endroit que l'autre porte d'Herakles. Il se tourna alors vers ses élèves.

- Le mot de passe est « le messager a toujours raison ». Evitez de le donner aux élèves des autres maisons.

Puis il se retourna vers la porte et énonça le mot de passe d'une voix claire. Il y eut comme le bruit d'un verrou que l'on retire et la porte s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant, permettant au professeur et à ses élèves d'entrer. Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle faiblement éclairée par des torches. Devant la cheminée, un large divan marrons, deux fauteuils de même couleur et une petite table entre la cheminée et le divan pour y poser ses affaires ou ses pieds. Derrière le divan se trouvait une table ronde pour travailler et six chaises autour. Roddy s'approcha de la cheminée et sursauta en entendant un grognement à côté de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un tableau accroché au mur qui montrait un vieil homme qui grommelait. Le jeune garçon tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

- Ces jeunes… peuvent pas faire moins de bruit… m'ont réveillé… cette jeunesse… n'importe quoi…

Roddy s'empêcha de rire et devant le regard interrogateur de Billy il lui montra le portrait. Le professeur, qui avait remarqué l'éloignement du jeune Wenters, s'approcha lui-aussi.

- Ne le dérangez surtout pas. C'est un gros râleur, et là, on a la chance qu'il soit un peu endormi.

- C'est qui ? demanda Roddy.

- Melman Grossman. Un ancien professeur de Durmstrang. Venez, les premières année je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Il leur fit signe de les suivre dans le couloir se trouvant à droite de la porte bleue. Il les emmena jusqu'au fond du couloir qui se terminait par une porte en bois. Il leur indiqua que derrière se trouvaient quatre toilettes et huit douches, ainsi que deux lavabos. Etant donné que les trois premières années commençaient les cours plus tard que les autres, la priorité était donnée aux septièmes, sixièmes, cinquièmes et enfin aux quatrièmes années. Puis il ouvrit la porte sur leur gauche et invita les sept nouveaux élèves à y entrer, précisant que leurs malles s'y trouvaient déjà. Lorsque les garçons furent tous à l'intérieur, il leur souhaita bonne nuit et referma la porte. Aucun des élèves ne bougea, ne voyant absolument rien à cause du noir, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux eut la bonne idée de lancer le sort Lumos, et à leur grande stupéfaction, sa baguette ne fut pas seule à s'illuminer. En effet deux torches, accrochées chacune d'un côté du mur, prirent feu, révélant alors la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres ni de meubles, seulement quatre lits de chaque côté du mur, placés à l'horizontal. Leurs malles et valises étaient au fond de la chambre, et ils se dirigèrent tous pour les récupérer avant de se choisir un lit. Roddy prit celui du fond à gauche, Billy celui d'à côté tandis que Pavel posait sa valise sur le lit du fond à droite. Ils se changèrent et firent rapidement le tour des noms. De leur côté du mur, il y avait Sergueï Gormanov, qui avait choisi le lit à côté de Billy, et Stanislav Padasky. De l'autre côté, en partant de la porte s'étaient installés Ulrich Eldev, Jürgen Dietrich et Pavel. Ils discutèrent un peu pendant une heure ou deux, puis épuisés par les évènements de la journée, ils éteignirent les torches en lançant un contre-sort et s'endormirent immédiatement.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Si la plupart des professeurs étaient ravis d'accueillir le cadet de la famille Wenters, ils déchantèrent bien rapidement au bout de la première semaine de cours, car même si Roddy était aussi intelligent que son frère William, il était loin d'avoir sa sagesse. En effet, ils avaient rapidement du se rendre compte que Roddy Wenters n'avait rien de l'élève studieux à l'image de son aîné. Toujours installé au fond de la salle avec ses deux amis Billy Botten et Andrew Spade, il passait le cours à discuter et ricaner. Sans parler de sa manie à répondre à tout. Pendant un temps, les professeurs pensèrent que c'était Botten et Spade qui avaient une mauvaise influence sur lui, mais en les observant avec plus d'attention, il était presque évident qu'ils étaient certainement plus sérieux que le jeune Wenters. Botten était celui qui suivait le mieux les cours et qui prenait le plus de notes, tandis que Spade ne semblait pas d'une nature très loquace. Ils étaient alors bien forcés d'avouer que Roddy était le leader. Mais de ça, ils ne s'en étonnaient pas trop, c'était visiblement le seul point qu'il avait en commun avec son frère.

La première semaine se termina par un cours de potions avec le professeur Jim Applegate, un Australien d'une soixantaine d'année à la vue un peu basse et à la mémoire défaillante. En revanche, son ouïe était étonnamment sensible, ne permettant pas à ses élèves de discuter pendant ses cours – bien que les trois élèves anglophones ne s'en souciaient pas. Les premières années avaient rapidement compris qu'ils devaient apprendre à préparer les potions par eux-mêmes en faisant des recherches personnelles à la bibliothèque, car le professeur se trompait régulièrement dans les ingrédients. Si bien que Roddy, Billy et Andrew s'étaient mis d'accord pour préparer les potions qui les intéressaient, même si celles-ci n'étaient pas au programme.

A la sortie du cours, ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le bâtiment des dortoirs pour y déposer leurs affaires et se donnèrent rendez-vous en bas, devant la porte, dans dix minutes. Roddy et Billy entrèrent dans leur salle commune et aperçurent trois élèves de quatrième année qui travaillaient à la table ainsi que deux de sixième année, et enfin Pavel, Jürgen et Ulrich Eldev assis le premier sur l'un des fauteuils et les deux derniers sur le divan. Lorsqu'il vit Eldev, le regard de Roddy s'assombrit. Le jeune slave l'énervait énormément, avec sa manie de toujours vouloir avoir le dernier mot alors qu'il ne faisait guère preuve d'un grand sens de la répartie. Sans parler de son attitude hautaine alors qu'il faisait pitié à voir : il était le plus petit de la classe, musclé comme une larve et ses cheveux bruns clairs assez longs semblaient toujours être coiffés avec un pétard, avec des mèches qui lui retombaient devant ses yeux marrons foncés qui ne brillaient pas par leur intelligence. Il était tout simplement vantard, désagréable et… insupportable. Le jeune Wenters se demandait bien comment faisaient Pavel et Jürgen pour le supporter, mais il fallait avouer que c'était plus Eldev qui cherchait leur compagnie que le contraire. Et le Polonais et l'Allemand étaient tout simplement trop gentils pour le rejeter… Billy le tira par le bras pour qu'ils aillent poser leurs sacs de cours dans le dortoir, puis ils retournèrent à la salle commune pour sortir rejoindre Andrew, lorsque la voix d'Eldev les retint.

- Vous sortez ?

- Ça se devine tant que ça ? répliqua Roddy, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du slave.

- Vous ne vous avancez pas dans vos devoirs ?

- Pourquoi poses-tu la question si c'est si évident ?

Cette fois-ci, Eldev se mordit carrément les lèvres sous l'effet de la colère.

- Je pose la question, parce que je m'en étonne, c'est tout !

- Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. De plus, je te fais remarquer que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de devoirs puisque nous commençons à peine l'année, et qu'en plus, nous sommes en week-end.

- Les professeurs nous ont dit qu'il valait mieux nous mettre tout de suite à apprendre nos cours si on veut progresser vite et s'en sortir.

- Oui, les profs ont dit ça, mais ils nous ont pas obligés à le faire.

Billy, Pavel, Jürgen et les quatrièmes années ricanèrent. Les sixièmes, eux, fixaient Roddy avec intérêt. Eldev était totalement furieux de voir que tous semblaient du côté du jeune Wenters qu'il méprisait depuis le début de l'année, jaloux de sa popularité due à son aîné.

- Tu te crois vraiment tout permis parce que ton frère est le Prince de Durmstrang, hein ? lança-t-il.

Roddy sentit la colère gronder encore plus fort que précédemment. Il détestait l'idée que l'on puisse croire qu'il se sentait intouchable du fait de la popularité de son frère. Ce qui n'était absolument pas justifié, puisque tout avaient compris que les deux garçons se détestaient et ne recherchaient pas la compagnie de l'autre. Seul Eldev semblait assez stupide pour lui sortir un truc pareil.

- Intéressante comme théorie, rétorqua-t-il de sa voix la plus glaciale possible. Mais à ta place, j'éviterais de me lancer ce genre de connerie à la gueule. Tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi je suis capable et à quel point je peux être différent de mon frère. Ceci dit, c'est bizarre que ce soit toi qui dises ce genre de chose. Ne nous as-tu pas suffisamment répété à quel point tu avais un frère fabuleux se trouvant en sixième année et étant un extraordinaire et populaire joueur de Quidditch ?

Eldev blêmit au fur et à mesure que son interlocuteur parlait. Roddy faisait rarement des menaces en l'air. Les quatrièmes et sixièmes années le fixaient avec étonnement. William Wenters était froid, hautain et méprisant, tandis que son jeune frère semblait être plus social, plus vivant et malgré son sarcasme à toute épreuve quelqu'un d'agréable avec qui discuter. Mais il leur avait paru subitement aussi inquiétant que son frère, bien qu'ils devinaient aisément qu'il ne devait pas employer les mêmes moyens pour se venger de quelqu'un. William Wenters, lui, se chargeait de mettre tout le monde de son côté pour rejeter la personne qui s'en prenait à lui, volontairement ou non. Roddy leur semblait plus téméraire et plus individuel quand il s'agissait de ses problèmes personnels.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Roddy quitta la pièce, suivi par Billy qui retenait tant bien que mal un fou rire. Ils arrivèrent en bas où Andrew les attendait patiemment. Il leur lança un regard interrogateur devant la mine furieuse de l'un et le visage rougi à force de s'empêcher de rire de l'autre. Ce dernier ne put se retenir plus longtemps et il explosa de rire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda enfin Andrew.

- C'est Eldev. Il m'énerve vraiment, celui-là.

- Tu aurais du voir se tête, parvint à dire Billy. Il était littéralement cloué au fond du divan !

Ils racontèrent alors à leur ami ce qui s'était passé, et l'Américain eut un large sourire. Il sentait que ses études à Durmstrang ne seraient pas ennuyeuses, car à voir l'expression de Roddy, celui-ci n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds ni à laisser quelqu'un tranquille s'il lui était insupportable, et emmerder ceux qu'il détestait était l'une des activités préférées de l'Américain. Andrew n'était pas quelqu'un de très social, c'est vrai, il n'était pas bavard et semblait froid au premier abord. De plus, il avait parfois une petite lueur sadique dans le regard, et même si cette lueur ne rassurait pas beaucoup ses camarades, Roddy et Billy, eux, n'en avaient cure. Surtout le jeune Wenters qui, dès qu'il l'avait vue la première fois, avait explosé de rire, la trouvant « irrésistible » selon ses propres mots. Quant à Botten il jugeait rarement les autres sans raison.

Les trois élèves décidèrent d'aller s'installer dans le parc et contournèrent le bâtiment pour se rendre derrière le château. La propriété était immense. Lorsque l'on arrivait par la grande grille, on se trouvait directement devant l'imposant château ayant la forme d'un U. Le bâtiment principal contenait la grande salle commune et l'infirmerie au rez-de-chaussée, la bibliothèque et les salles de cours. Le bâtiment de gauche était celui des élèves, et celui de droite des filles et des professeurs. Aucun élève ne pouvait y entrer, et les rares qui avaient essayé s'étaient fait directement repoussés par un vieux fantôme du nom d'Alfred. Certains disaient qu'il était complètement fou, d'autres qu'il faisait exprès de leur faire croire cela pour les dissuader de s'introduire dans les quartiers des professeurs ou d'aller espionner leurs camarades féminines. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'année passée, un garçon de deuxième année s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie, traumatisé par le fantôme. Derrière le château, le long de la muraille, se trouvaient les serres à gauche, quatre au total, et à droite, à l'écart, un petit bâtiment où avait lieu le cours des Forces du Mal. Cours qui était redouté par la plupart des élèves, tant par son contenu que par le professeur qui l'enseignait. Même les élèves d'Ares étaient rarement très confiants en se rendant au cours de leur directeur de maison.

Roddy, Billy et Andrew passèrent à côté de la fontaine, juste derrière le château. Celle-ci n'avait de fontaine que l'apparence, car l'eau était tout le temps gelée. Elle avait la forme d'un dragon argenté qui s'élevait vers le ciel et l'eau était censée couler de sa gueule. Sauf qu'en effet, c'était de la glace qui en sortait… Et au fond, tout au fond de la propriété, caché par des arbres, se trouvait le terrain de Quidditch. Les trois Anglophones avaient déjà pris l'habitude de s'installer dans la petite forêt qui entourait le terrain, et c'est là qu'ils se rendirent d'un pas décidé. Ils étaient loin d'être les seuls à venir ici, mais la plupart des élèves préféraient s'installer près du château, ou aller à la bibliothèque ou encore dans l'une des deux salles d'étude se trouvant au quatrième étage. Ils choisirent de prendre place au pied d'un bouleau, et dès qu'ils furent assis, Roddy laissa de nouveau éclater sa colère qui n'était pas retombée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver, cet Eldev !

Ses deux amis ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je comprend, déclara Andrew. Il est vraiment le genre de type qu'on a envie de frapper.

- Il est beaucoup apprécié, dans votre maison ? lui demanda Billy.

- Bof. Ils s'en foutent, d'Eldev. Les élèves d'Ares ne s'intéressent qu'à ceux qui ont de l'intérêt.

- T'es pas dans cette maison pour rien, toi, commenta Roddy avec un sourire.

- Tout le monde dit que tu aurais du t'y retrouver.

- Ce n'est pas parce que mon frère y est que j'aurais du aller là-bas !

- Ne t'énerve pas contre moi, c'est juste ce que les autres disent.

Roddy se renfrogna. Il détestait quand Andrew le remettait à sa place tout en gardant son calme, bien qu'il savait qu'il avait raison. Il préférait largement s'engueuler avec Billy, qui malgré son sang-froid naturel, avait plus facilement tendance à s'énerver et surtout perdre un peu de sa répartie au fur et à mesure que sa colère montait. Andrew, lui, semblait inébranlable. Il répondait rarement, mais quand il ouvrait la bouche, ses répliques faisaient mouche à chaque fois.

- Bon, on sait qu'Eldev est insupportable, dit Billy pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé. Mais à part ça ?

- Mon frère est un imbécile.

- Ça aussi, on le savait déjà. Tu nous l'as assez répété.

- C'est marrant, il dit la même chose de toi.

- Ah bon ? et il dit ça à tout le monde ? Etonnant de sa part, vraiment !

- Je te signale que toi aussi tu le traites d'imbécile devant les autres.

- Seulement devant vous. Nuance.

Ni Billy ni Andrew ne surent quoi répondre, et Roddy retrouva un peu de sa bonne humeur. Ils parlèrent ensemble pendant des heures tout en essayant d'apprendre à lancer de nouveaux sorts, jusqu'à ce que l'heure du repas arriva. Ils se levèrent donc et se précipitèrent vers le réfectoire, légèrement en retard. Ne voulant pas se faire remarquer en entrant par la porte se trouvant derrière la table des professeurs, ils passèrent donc par la petite porte en dessous de l'escalier et s'avancèrent vers les tables. Ils laissèrent Andrew en chemin puisque la table d'Ares était la première qu'ils rencontrèrent. Evidemment, les professeurs leur lancèrent des regards réprobateurs, car ce n'était pas la première fois que les trois garçons arrivaient en retard au repas. Mais ces derniers n'y firent pas attention, et Roddy s'assit entre Pavel et Sergueï tandis que Billy s'installait entre Jürgen et Stanislav. L'Anglais remarqua que la mine de son ami s'était assombrie et il se pencha discrètement sur le côté pour voir Eldev assis à côté de Jürgen, en face de Pavel. Celui-ci fixait l'Américain d'un regard qui montrait toute l'adoration qu'il pouvait lui porter.

- Où étiez-vous ? leur demanda Pavel.

- Dans le parc, près du terrain de Quidditch, lui répondit Billy.

- Vous auriez pu faire attention à l'heure, marmonna Eldev.

Malheureusement pour lui, tous l'entendirent, et surtout Roddy, qui lui lança un regard noir.

- Pourquoi ? pour te revoir plus vite ? si j'avais su que tu serais encore là, je serais resté là-bas, tiens !

Des ricanements se firent entendre.

- Je dis juste ça, parce que vous allez encore vous faire prendre des remarques par les profs. Et après, c'est toute la maison qui en pâtira.

Il n'avait pas vraiment tort. La règle ici, c'était que si l'un des élèves de la maison faisait quelque chose contre le règlement, c'était toute la maison qui s'en trouvait punie. Mais il y avait une différence entre se prendre des remarques de la part des profs et avoir une retenue, et Roddy ne se priva pas de le faire remarquer à son camarade qui se reconcentra sur son repas après l'avoir gratifié d'un regard noir, ce qui bien évidemment n'eut aucun effet sur le jeune Wenters. La discussion reprit entre les garçons de la table, et les sujets de conversation tournaient surtout autour de cette première semaine de cours, des professeurs plus particulièrement. Tous étaient d'accord pour dire que les professeurs d'histoire de la magie, de métamorphose et de sortilèges étaient les mieux, bien que le professeur de sortilèges, Andreï Paporoff, le directeur d'Herakles, avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. En effet, malgré son allure rachitique, il se dégageait de lui une aura particulièrement puissante, quoique contrôlée. De plus, il semblait parfois avoir des moments d'absence, se mettant soudainement à fixer un point invisible en interrompant tout ce qu'il faisait juste avant, et reprenant comme si de rien n'était. Ses absences pouvaient durer cinq minutes, mais aussi presque une demi-heure. Les professeurs les moins appréciés étaient celui de Défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Oliver Grimms, qui passait son temps à parler à ses élèves comme s'ils étaient débiles et les rabaissant parfois - sans parler du fait que les élèves le trouvaient particulièrement inefficace, ce qui peut-être était voulu par Karkaroff -, ainsi que le professeur de botanique, Anastasia Kushkina, car celle-ci semblait porter plus d'attention à son physique qu'à son métier, bien qu'elle était loin d'être un modèle de beauté. Les rumeurs disaient qu'elle voulait à tout prix plaire au concierge, Makar Padsko, et ce couple amusaient autant que dégoûtaient les élèves de Durmstrang. Quant aux autres professeurs, Kurovski effrayait tellement ses élèves que la plupart n'osaient rien dire contre lui, même dans son dos, celui de potions n'était ni détesté ni apprécié, et le professeur de divination, Helena Chokova, était la cible d'opinions partagés. Les élèves l'aimaient bien en tant que personne, mais il fallait avouer qu'elle se trompait quasiment tout le temps dans ses prédictions, perdant de la crédibilité en tant que professeur.

Le repas se termina et tous les élèves quittèrent la salle dans le rituel habituel. Arrivés à leur dortoir, les garçons d'Hermes passèrent chacun à leur tour dans la salle de bain collective et ils allèrent se coucher peu de temps après. Roddy et Billy s'installèrent sur le divan, peu désireux de déjà dormir alors qu'ils pouvaient se lever tard le lendemain. Ils furent rejoints par Sergueï, Pavel et Stanislav, puis par deux élèves de deuxième année, Teodor Kadar et Sacha Wadesky. Ils discutèrent un bon moment des cours, les deux derniers expliquant aux trois nouveaux ce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore compris dans le fonctionnement de l'école. Puis la conversation changea brusquement de sujet lorsque Sacha leur demanda s'ils étaient au courant que le célèbre Harry Potter avait intégré Poudlard cette année. Les autres le fixèrent, surpris, sans rien dire.

- Harry Potter ? demanda enfin Sergueï. LE Harry Potter ?

- T'en connais beaucoup, toi, d'Harry Potter ? répliqua Stanislav.

- Non, justement. Alors, comme ça, il est à Poudlard ?

- Oui, répondit Sacha. Mon père est allé en Angleterre il y a quelques jours et il l'a appris de la bouche de Lucius Malefoy. Son fils est entré lui aussi à Poudlard cette année.

- Malefoy ? ce nom me dit quelque chose…

- Evidemment qu'il doit te dire quelque chose, Botten ! La famille Malefoy est l'une des plus grandes familles de sang purs, expliqua Teodor. D'ailleurs, son fils aurait du venir à Durmstrang, normalement. Mais ils l'ont finalement envoyé à Poudlard.

- Dommage, Durmstrang est mille fois mieux. Et plus… sain, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, ajouta Stanislav.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi, répliqua immédiatement Roddy d'un ton suspicieux.

- Je parle évidemment des sangs-de-bourbes qui sont acceptés à Poudlard !

- Je te signale qu'à Durmstrang, il n'y a pas que des sang-purs non plus.

- Oui, mais bon, les sang-mêlés ne sont pas si nombreux que ça, ici, et ils sont quand même nés dans des familles de sorcier. Du moins, ceux acceptés ici. Les sang-de-bourbes, eux, ils ne connaissent rien à la magie.

- C'est bien pour ça qu'ils vont dans une école de sorcellerie. Et puis, je te fais remarquer que la mère de Harry Potter était une née moldue, ce qui ne l'a pas empêcher d'être une sorcière puissante. Car si vous n'êtes pas au courant, laissez moi vous apprendre que c'est grâce à elle que son fils a survécu au sortilège de la mort.

Un long silence suivit la tirade de Roddy. Même s'ils n'approuvaient pas son opinion, ses camarades devaient bien avoué qu'il était difficile de trouver un argument pour contrer les siens. Ils avaient tous entendu parler du fait que c'était la mère du Survivant qui avait sauvé la vie de son fils, et ainsi permis la disparition de Voldemort. Ainsi ils préféraient se taire, laissant le bénéfice du doute à leur camarade, et ne voulant pas s'attirer ses foudres qui, ils le sentaient, ne leur feraient pas passer des moments très agréables. Mais une voix s'éleva malgré tout.

- Voyez qui dit ça ! le frère du Prince de Durmstrang ! es-tu sûr d'être un Wenters ?

Les jeunes adolescents se retournèrent pour voir Eldev qui se tenait debout dans le couloir, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Roddy se crispa. Le Slave se rapprocha, prit une chaise pour être assis plus près d'eux et s'installa entre le divan et le fauteuil. Il fixait l'Anglophone d'un air victorieux, comme s'il venait de mettre la main sur un scoop particulièrement excitant qui pouvait lui permettre de briser s'il le voulait la popularité florissante de son ennemi.

- Je me demande comment réagirait ton frère s'il savait ce que tu viens de dire, dit-il d'une voix détachée.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Roddy se mit à ricaner.

- Eh bien, vas-y, vas lui dire ! mais c'est inutile. Il sait déjà le fond de ma pensée sur tout ça. Tout comme mes parents. Et je me fiche pas mal de ce que les autres peuvent penser de moi. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de dire ce que je pense pour autant.

Le sourire d'Eldev disparut.

- Je répète ma question : es-tu sûr d'être un Wenters ?

- Et comment peux-tu en douter ? Es-tu toi-même un Wenters pour savoir faire la différence entre un vrai et un faux ?

- Ce que je sais, c'est que la famille Wenters est une grande famille de sang-purs anglo-américaine, et que par tes propos, tu ne lui fais pas honneur.

- Laisse l'honneur de ma famille où elle est, t'as rien à y voir là-dedans. De plus, laisse-moi t'apprendre que les autres membres de la famille Wenters n'approuvaient pas les idées extrémistes de mon père.

- Oh, dans ce cas, on voit de qui tu tiens…

- Oui. Et j'en suis fier. Je suis peut-être le seul vrai Wenters, dans l'histoire.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait…

- Personne ne te demande ton avis. Je dirais même que tout le monde s'en fiche. C'est ça qui fait toute la différence entre toi et moi, tu vois. Moi, je peux dire mon opinion même si elle est tout à fait le contraire de la leur, sans risquer de me faire rabattre le clapet comme une merde. Toi, tu n'as qu'à l'ouvrir pour te faire envoyer balader. Tu veux un dessin, ou t'as compris le message ?

Eldev avait blêmi, autant sur l'effet de la colère que de la peur que lui inspirait Roddy en ce moment. Il se leva soudainement, renversant sa chaise, insulta une dernière fois l'Américain et prit ses jambes à son cou jusqu'au dortoir.

- Il est vraiment con, non ? demanda Sacha. Il aurait pas oublié que vous étiez dans le même dortoir ?

Les garçons explosèrent de rire, ce qui leur valut des remarques désagréables de Grossman qui leur ordonna d'aller se coucher au lieu de déranger les gens honnêtes dans leur sommeil. Ils se quittèrent alors toujours un peu hilares, et lorsque les premières années entrèrent dans leur dortoir, ils eurent un mal fou à s'empêcher d'avoir de nouveau un fou rire en voyant Eldev qui tentait de se cacher en dessous de sa couette.

Le lendemain, les élèves pouvaient dormir jusqu'à dix heures, ce dont les premières années ne se privèrent pas. Billy, aidé de Sergueï et Stanislav, avait du forcer Roddy à se lever, car le petit déjeuner n'était servi que jusqu'à dix heures et demi. Le jeune Wenters s'était résigné à quitter son lit et à suivre ses camarades jusqu'au réfectoire. Autre particularité du week-end : les élèves des différentes maisons pouvaient se mélanger lors du petit déjeuner. Ainsi, Andrew, Maximus et Mikhaïl s'installèrent à la table d'Hermes, tandis que Pavel, Jürgen et Eldev avaient pris place à la table d'Herakles pour rester avec leurs amis - enfin, les amis du Polonais et de l'Allemand -, Domenik Liadov, Leopold Prewitz et Markus Herzel. Les conversations tournaient surtout autour des sélections des nouveaux joueur de Quidditch. Ce matin était celle de l'équipe d'Herakles et l'après-midi d'Ares. La sélection pour les postes de l'équipe d'Hermes avait lieu dimanche matin. Seuls les garçons à partir de la troisième année pouvaient s'y présenter, et Maximus montrait clairement son désaccord. Il clamait haut et fort qu'il connaissait bon nombre de premières années qui pouvaient sans aucune prétention obtenir un poste dans les équipes - sous-entendu lui bien évidemment -, et tout en parlant avec véhémence il lançait des regards vers la table des professeurs. Ces derniers ignoraient les remarques du jeune Roumain déjà connu pour son exubérance, même si Kurovski lançait parfois des regards froids vers son élève pour qu'il se taise. Mais Maximus était bien l'un des rares élèves à ne pas être impressionné par le professeur des Forces du Mal, et il lui faisait de grands sourires quand leurs regards se croisaient. Roddy appréciait énormément le Roumain, qui disait toujours franchement ce qu'il pensait, vivant un peu dans son monde à part et allant d'un groupe à l'autre, toujours avec entrain et dans la bonne humeur. Il était en plus de ça extrêmement intelligent, et il pouvait être autant exubérant que sérieux. Il était d'ailleurs le meilleur élève des premières années, ayant jusque là tout réussi du premier coup lors de leur première semaine de cours. Mikhaïl Antonov, lui, était un élève calme, sérieux et travailleur. Roddy aimait discuter avec lui, car tout comme lui, le Russe n'adhérait pas aux idées extrémistes des pro-sang-purs et, même si contrairement à lui, il n'oserait jamais le dire tout haut, il le montrait de façon implicite par des remarques très spirituelles et remplies de sous-entendus. Le garçon était très cultivé et les discussions avec lui étaient toujours intéressantes. Même s'il n'était pas l'un des meilleurs élèves, il était de loin l'un des plus intelligents.

A la fin du déjeuner, la petite troupe constituée de Roddy, Billy, Andrew, Maximus, Mikhaïl, Sergueï et Stanislav, alla près de la fontaine, attendant le moment de la sélection de l'équipe d'Herakles, curieux de voir comment elle allait se dérouler. Lorsqu'ils virent arriver l'équipe actuelle de la maison herculéenne, ils la suivirent discrètement, se tenant assez loin. Le capitaine était Grégoire du Frênes, un Français se trouvant en septième année. Leur équipe était suivie des prétendants aux différents postes mais aussi des supporteurs de la maison, qui s'installèrent dans les gradins du côté droit. Roddy et les autres prirent place dans ceux d'en face. Les joueurs se mirent immédiatement à s'échauffer, puis du Frênes les réunit autour de lui pour leur expliquer le déroulement des sélections. Quand un groupe de prétendants s'éleva enfin dans les airs, Maximus se leva instantanément et se mit à encourager les joueurs sous les regards éberlués de ses amis ainsi que de ceux des élèves d'Herakles. Mais le jeune Roumain s'en fichait complètement et continua à acclamer les différents joueurs, leur donnant des surnoms basés sur leur physique, tels que le rouquin, le costaud, le rat ou encore le blondinet, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas leur nom. Roddy ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, puis il se leva à son tour pour encourager les élèves d'Herakles, bientôt imité par Sergueï, et plus discrètement par les autres qui eux, préférèrent rester assis. Une heure plus tard, la sélection se termina, et la petite bande décida de se séparer. Stanislav leur propose de se retrouver cette après-midi pour la sélection de l'équipe d'Ares, mais Maximus, prenant subitement une moue boudeuse, répliqua qu'il n'irait pas la voir tant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire parti de l'équipe. Puis il s'éloigna la tête haute, suivi de Mikhaïl qui haussa les épaules en signe de désespoir. Leurs camarades rirent de l'attitude du Roumain, puis Sergueï et Stanislav prirent la direction du château pour aller à la bibliothèque dans l'intention de faire des recherches en potion, laissant les trois Anglophones devant le terrain de Quidditch. Ces derniers se mirent d'accord pour aller s'installer près du bouleau de la dernière fois, quand une voix surgit derrière eux.

- Alors ? le spectacle vous a plu ?

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à des élèves de première année à Herakles, Oskar Mirkoff, Roberto Esperan et Feodor Nantovitch. Le premier, une armoire à glace qui promettait d'être immense plus tard, eut un sourire mauvais en reconnaissant Roddy Wenters.

- Tiens ! mais c'est le traître à son sang !

Roddy écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait encore jamais parlé à Mirkoff, et qu'il l'insulte ainsi sans aucun préambule le laissait sans voix. Mais il se reprit bien vite, refusant de se laisser faire.

- J'ignorais qu'on se connaissait assez pour qu'on se permette des familiarités, répliqua-t-il froidement.

Mirkoff ricana.

- Pas besoin de te connaître pour t'insulter. Il suffit de se renseigner pour savoir que tu n'es qu'un traître à son sang.

Roddy ne se souvenait pas d'avoir raconté sur ce qu'il pensait des idées pro-sang-purs, et il ne comprenait pas où le garçon voulait en venir. Puis l'évidence fit son chemin dans son cerveau. Non, il ne l'avait pas clamé sur tous les toits, mais il en avait discuté avec ses amis dans la salle commune d'Hermes hier soir… quand Eldev les avait surpris, ayant tout entendu de sa tirade. Et ce matin, le Slave avait été à la table d'Herakles… Le jeune Wenters se crispa et le sourire de Mirkoff s'élargit.

- Ce matin, on a appris des choses intéressantes sur toi, continua l'armoire à glace, confirmant le doute de Roddy. Ton pauvre frère, il doit avoir honte de te voir ici. Tu peux nuire à sa réputation, et ça ne fera qu'empirer si tout le monde savait ce que tu penses des…

Il ne put achever sa phrase, car Roddy, ne pouvant plus se contenir dès que l'élève d'Herakles avait mentionné son frère, l'avait envoyé à terre d'un bon coup de poing dans la figure. Mirkoff le regarda, complètement éberlué par son geste, tandis que le garçon brûlait littéralement sur place.

- Ecoute moi bien, toi, siffla-t-il en direction de l'armoire à glace qui n'osait pas se relever. Que tu me traites de traître à mon sang, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre. Mais ne viens jamais me parler de mon frère ainsi. Ne te mêle jamais de ma vie si tu n'as pas envie que je t'envoie à l'infirmerie pour un séjour prolongé, et je te conseille de laisser mon frère en-dehors de tout ça. Qu'il ait honte de moi, ça m'est bien égal. Qu'il soit triste si je nuis à sa réputation, je m'en verrais très heureux. Mais ne me traite JAMAIS comme si je n'étais qu'une merde. Sinon, je te promets que je te le ferais payer.

Et il s'éloigna en direction du château, suivi de Billy et d'Andrew, un peu surpris pas la réaction de leur ami. Plus tard, juste avant le repas, Roddy Wenters fut convoqué au bureau du directeur ainsi que les professeurs Paporoff et Wattsy, tandis que tous prenaient place à leur table. Lorsque Oskar Mirkoff apparut dans le réfectoire, une compresse sur son œil gauche, tous les élèves surent la raison de la convocation du frère du Prince, et les rumeurs allèrent bon train. Cependant, une fois le jeune Wenters de retour, tous se turent, ne voulant pas attirer son attention. Roddy s'installa à sa table, peu affecté par la punition qu'il venait de recevoir, sous le regard noir des professeurs qui commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter du comportement du jeune garçon. Mais ils sentaient qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine…


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Durmstrang était en effervescence. En effet, Halloween approchait à grand pas et les élèves étaient de plus en plus impatients à force d'attendre son arrivée. La tradition était que pendant toute la journée, les élèves se rendaient en cours déguisés ainsi que les professeurs, ce qui donnait des cours guère sérieux, et lors du repas du soir, les élèves avaient l'autorisation de se mélanger. Mais ce que les élèves attendaient avec impatience, c'était la « réunion de l'horreur ». Vers minuit, à partir de la quatrième année, ils se rendaient dans la grande salle commune où les tables étaient enlevées, et ils s'asseyaient tous en rond autour d'un feu magique pour se raconter des histoires terrifiantes. Bien sûr, toutes les premières années râlaient de ne pouvoir prendre part à cette réunion, Roddy et ses amis en premier. Mais les deuxièmes et troisièmes années leur avaient conseillé de ne même pas tenter y prendre part en se cachant, car les fantômes du château se faisaient un plaisir d'effrayer les courageux qui s'y risquaient, en particulier les Siamois qui ne perdaient jamais une occasion pour traumatiser les élèves.

Roddy soupira en repensant à cette soirée à laquelle il ne pourrait pas participer, et le professeur Rozova lui lança un regard noir, signe que son soupir avait été loin d'être discret. Le jeune Wenters fit un sourire éblouissant à la femme qui leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée, avant de reprendre son cours. C'était le seul comportement à avoir face au frère du Prince, car elle savait que si elle lui faisait une seule remarque, elle en aurait pour un moment pour essayer de le faire taire. Il s'était déjà pris quelques retenues durant lesquelles il avait du nettoyer la salle de potion, l'infirmerie, la salle de métamorphose, écrire plusieurs pages d'un devoir en divination et astronomie, ainsi qu'aider Olga, la bibliothécaire, à ranger toute une étagère de livres après s'être disputé assez violemment avec un élève de cinquième année qui lui avait intimé l'ordre de lui donner le livre de potions qu'il était justement en train de parcourir - et Roddy ne supportait pas que quelqu'un lui donne des ordres, en particulier si ce quelqu'un n'était qu'un élève comme lui. En plus de tout cela s'ajoutaient les remarques particulièrement déplaisantes qu'il s'envoyait sans cesse avec Eldev… au moins celles-ci avaient le mérite d'être plus discrètes au yeux des professeurs puisqu'elles avaient lieu en-dehors des cours et sans aucune présence de leur autorité. De plus, Eldev ne cherchait pas à en venir aux mains avec le garçon - ce qui était arrivé avec Mirkoff était encore ancré dans l'esprit de tous - et il se faisait toujours rabattre le clapet par un Roddy fier de lui qui partait dès qu'il avait fait son petit effet sur le jeune Slave. Quant à Oskar Mirkoff, l'élève d'Herakles évitait le garçon depuis l'incident du stade - surtout que comme punition il avait du attendre que son œil au beurre noir s'estompe naturellement et ses camarades ne s'étaient pas privés pour le charrier - et pendant les cours, il se mettait le plus loin possible et se gardait bien de tenter d'engager une conversation civilisée avec le frère du Prince.

Il fallait avouer que Roddy Wenters ne cherchait pas spécialement les ennuis avec ses professeurs et camarades, mais sa fierté ne lui permettait pas de se laisser marcher dessus et si quelqu'un venait s'en prendre à lui, il ripostait, peu importe le statut de son agresseur. Les seuls professeurs à avoir compris que le garçon, même s'il passait son temps à bavarder, travaillait cependant très bien et qu'il ne dérangeait pas plus ses camarades que ça, étaient les professeurs Rozova, Milland – le professeur d'histoire de la magie – et Applegate, qui s'était finalement rendu compte que les trois amis passaient leur temps à préparer des potions qui n'étaient pas au programme, mais qui, impressionné par les aptitudes du jeune Wenters, laissait faire.

La réaction qui surprenait tout le monde était celle de William Wenters, qui ignorait superbement son frère et dont il valait mieux éviter de dire le nom devant lui. Mais dès qu'il croisait son cadet, William le regardait avec haine et mépris, regard auquel le jeune Wenters répondait en souriant pour énerver encore plus son aîné, avec toutefois une lueur glaciale au fond des yeux. Les professeurs étaient rassurés de voir que les deux frères ne s'étaient pas encore écorchés vifs, mais ils craignaient que cela n'arrive un jour. Encore heureux que les deux garçons s'évitaient soigneusement pendant la journée…

Une sonnette retentit, annonçant la fin du cours, et les vingt garçons de première année quittèrent la salle de métamorphose - qui se trouvait au deuxième étage avec les salles d'arithmancie, d'histoire et d'études de runes anciennes. En partant, ils croisèrent des filles de leur année qui plaisantaient. L'une d'elles, Doreen Jenson, une Anglaise aux cheveux châtains coupés au carré et aux yeux bleus, fit un petit signe de tête vers Roddy qui lui répondit. Les garçons descendirent les grands escaliers de pierre, se rendant ainsi dans la grande salle commune où des élèves étaient installés pour discuter, lire ou jouer aux échecs. La plupart d'entre eux se rendirent immédiatement dans leurs dortoirs, mais le trio d'Anglophones décida de se rendre à son arbre favori dans la petite forêt entourant le terrain de quidditch. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le fond de la propriété pour s'installer confortablement en dessous de leur arbre, et évidemment, la conversation tourna autour d'Halloween.

- Mais pourquoi on peut pas assister à la réunion de l'horreur ? questionna Roddy pour la énième fois.

- T'as pas fini de poser la question ? répliqua Billy, partagé entre l'agacement et l'amusement.

Roddy haussa les épaules.

- Ça m'énerve. C'est normal, non ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Andrew avec un sourire moqueur.

- Quoi, vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que vous en êtes ravis, vous ?

- Non, évidemment que non, répliqua Billy. Mais on ne peut rien y faire.

- On peut essayer de s'y rendre sans se faire voir…

- Pas question ! j'ai pas envie d'être le souffre-douleur des Siamois.

- Allez, mauviette ! qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils nous fassent ? nous passer à travers le corps ?

- Ils sont capables de beaucoup plus pire, remarqua Andrew. Il suffit d'écouter ce que disent les autres années sur eux. Leur plus grande distraction, c'est d'effrayer les élèves.

- Comme quand ils s'amusent à faire sursauter les élèves par surprise dans les escaliers pour qu'ils tombent ? demanda Roddy.

- Ou quand ils provoquent des hallucinations pour que les élèves soient traumatisés à vie, renchérit Billy.

Roddy éclata de rire.

- Rien de bien effrayant, alors !

- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis, répliqua l'Anglais. Des élèves se sont déjà retrouvés à l'infirmerie pendant plusieurs semaines à cause de leur chute dans les escaliers, quant à ceux qui ont subi une hallucination de la part des Siamois, ils n'ont plus fermé l'œil pendant plusieurs mois !

- Oui, eh bien, ça ne m'impressionne pas du tout. Je n'ai pas peur des Siamois.

- Si tu as envie d'aller espionner la réunion de l'horreur, tu iras tout seul.

Roddy soupira. Il voulait vraiment y aller, à cette réunion. Mais comment faire pour ne pas se faire repérer ? et comment faire pour convaincre ses amis de l'accompagner ? Andrew, ça ne serait pas très difficile. Mais Billy ?

- Tu sais, dit Andrew en rompant le silence qui s'était installé. On n'est pas obligé d'aller à cette réunion pour pouvoir se raconter des histoires effrayantes.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Roddy, intrigué.

- Que l'on peut se retrouver pour faire notre propre réunion de l'horreur.

- Avec qui ? questionna Billy, lui aussi très intéressé par l'idée de l'Américain.

- Eh bien, toutes les premières années. On peut inviter des deuxièmes années aussi. Mais il ne faut pas qu'on soit trop nombreux pour ne pas se faire repérer.

- Parce que pour toi, vingt, ce n'est pas beaucoup ? sans compter les filles, en plus.

- Billy, t'es lourd quand tu veux…

- C'était pour plaisanter.

- Quand tu fais de l'humour, on a toujours un doute…

Billy se renfrogna, vexé. Andrew lui fit un clin d'œil et Roddy ne put s'empêcher de rire. L'Anglais était depuis quelque temps la cible préférée de l'Américain, et même s'il ne s'énervait presque jamais, il se vexait très rapidement, ne trouvant aucune réplique qui ferait taire son bourreau et faisant alors une moue d'enfant boudeur, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire ses amis.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, dit Roddy après s'être calmé, mais je trouve ton idée géniale. Il y a juste quelque chose qui me dérange.

- Qui est ?

- Le « inviter toutes les premières années ». Peut-on supprimer Ulrich Eldev de cette liste ?

- Bien sûr. Ça me paraissait évident.

- Mais il va forcément en entendre parler, de notre petite réunion, remarqua Billy.

- Pas si on demande aux autres de garder ça pour eux. Il n'y pas grand monde qui apprécie Eldev.

- Sauf Ramanozzi d'herakles et Folin d'Ares, murmura Roddy en fronçant les sourcils.

- Dans ce cas, supprimons les de la liste, ainsi que Mirkoff, Esperan et Nantovitch.

- Pas besoin de supprimer les trois derniers. Ils ne sont jamais avec Eldev.

- C'est pourtant Eldev qui leur avait rapporté ce que tu pensais sur les sang-de-bourbes, s'étonna Billy.

- Oui, mais parce qu'ils avaient écouté sa conversation avec Pavel et ses amis, et qu'ils s'en étaient alors mêlés. Mais sinon, ils ne vont jamais voir Eldev d'eux-mêmes.

- Ouais, enfin, Mirkoff, il t'a quand même insulté la dernière fois qu'il t'a adressé la parole.

- Justement. C'était la première et dernière fois. Il a suivi mon conseil, il est loin d'être con. On peut pas en dire autant de certains qui ne comprennent toujours pas ce que je leur dis.

- Comme Eldev ? demanda Andrew avec un sourire mauvais.

- Exactement… d'ailleurs, c'est le seul, je crois.

Les amis discutèrent de leur plan pour leur propre réunion de l'horreur jusqu'à ce que Billy remarqua qu'ils étaient en retard pour le repas de dix minutes. Ils se levèrent donc et se précipitèrent vers le réfectoire où ils furent accueillis par les regards noirs de leurs professeurs. Mais comme d'habitude, ils n'en tenirent pas compte et allèrent s'installer à leur table. Puis à la fin du repas, les élèves se séparèrent comme à l'habitude. Roddy et Billy firent discrètement le tour de leurs camarades de chambre, profitant qu'Eldev se trouvait à la tête de la file, pour leur dire d'essayer de se retrouver dans le dortoir seuls avec eux, sans la présence du Slave dans les parages. Ainsi, Roddy et Billy restaient dans le dortoir, tandis que leurs camarades se débrouillaient pour envoyer Eldev ailleurs chacun leur tour afin d'aller voir les deux Anglophones qui les mettaient alors au courant pour la soirée d'Halloween. Tous étaient pour, les yeux brillants déjà d'excitation. Le lendemain matin, pour mettre les élèves d'Herakles au courant, Pavel et Jürgen firent exprès de rester avec les trois Anglophones pour qu'Eldev, ne voulant pas s'attirer des ennuis avec le jeune Wenters alors que des professeurs n'étaient pas loin, aille auprès de Gino Ramanozzi et Jonas Folin, les deux seuls élèves qui l'appréciaient vraiment. Ainsi, Roddy, Billy et Andrew purent prévenir les autres élèves d'Herakles sans soucis, puisque les trois non désirables avaient été écartés. Mirkoff avait écarquillé les yeux quand le frère du Prince était venu l'inviter à leur réunion de l'horreur, mais il n'avait pas tardé à accepter avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Quant aux filles, Roddy était allé parler à Doreen Jenson et lui dit qu'elle pouvait inviter qui elle voulait, mais pas plus de cinq personnes.

Halloween avait lieu jeudi, soit dans deux jours, et toutes les conversations tournaient à présent autour des costumes que les élèves allaient mettre pour les cours. Abandonner l'uniforme brun, presque gris, - puisque la tunique rouge ainsi que la cape n'étaient plus qu'obligatoires que dans les grandes occasions - soulageait et ravissait les élèves qui se creusaient la tête pour trouver le déguisement le plus incroyable. Maximus avait déclaré qu'il se déguiserait en Kurovski, et il avait fallu tous les élèves de chaque maison pour qu'il y renonce. Non seulement un Kurovski suffisait largement, mais ils n'étaient pas sûrs que le professeur apprécierait le déguisement de son élève… Cependant, ils craignaient de plus en plus que le Roumain ne trouve un autre déguisement encore plus stupide que le premier, surtout que le garçon refusait à présent de leur dire son idée et arborait un petit sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

La soirée secrète était parfaitement au point. Les élèves qui se rendaient à la réunion de l'horreur officielle quittaient les dortoirs un peu avant minuit. Les premières années devaient alors faire de même, ceux d'Herakles vers minuit cinq, d'Hermes vers minuit et quart et ceux d'Ares vers minuit trente. Pour éviter que les trois non désirables ne se rendent compte de quelque chose, Roddy travaillait sur une potion somnifère, aidé par Maximus et Nikolaï Karov, un autre garçon d'Ares qui était avec les deux autres l'un des meilleurs élèves en potions. Ils avaient rapidement terminé la potion en quantité suffisante pour trois personnes, et une petite fiole fut confiée à Mirkoff pour Ramanozzi, et une autre à Karov pour Folin, tandis que Roddy se chargeait d'en faire boire à Eldev. Ils avaient pensé en faire boire également aux directeurs de maison, mais ceux-ci rejoignaient généralement la réunion de l'horreur, sauf Kurovski qui se couchait tôt, détestant Halloween. La soirée allait avoir lieu dans la forêt autour du terrain de quidditch, là où les fantômes ne viendraient pas, trop occupés à essayer d'effrayer les élèves de la réunion officielle. Ils étaient à peu près sûrs que personne ne viendrait là-bas, mais ils étaient conscients que tout ne pouvait pas se passer comme ils le voulaient. Cependant, le désir d'avoir droit à leur soirée de l'horreur était bien plus fort que leur crainte d'être découverts.

Jeudi arriva enfin. Le déjeuner fut une source de surprises et d'excitation. En effet, en pénétrant dans le réfectoire, les élèves avaient découvert un Karkaroff déguisé en vampire, un Wattsy en momie, une Rozova en sorcière tout droit sortie des contes moldus, un Paporoff en zombie, un Milland en mendiant, ou encore une Chokova en fée un peu morbide. Seuls Kurovski, Applegate et Makar Padsko ne s'étaient pas déguisés. Pour une fois, Roddy et Billy ne furent pas les derniers à se lever. Ils rejoignirent Andrew dehors et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la grande salle commune où tous les regards se tournaient vers la porte dès que des nouveaux venus faisaient leur apparition. Roddy s'était déguisé en vampire et portait un costard noir avec une longue cape rouge. Avec l'aide d'un sort, il s'était allongé les deux canines, puis avec une potion il s'était donné un teint blafard et des yeux pâles, vitreux. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière, avec des mèches qui lui retombaient devant les yeux, comme négligées. Le résultat était impressionnant, et des élèves poussèrent de petites exclamations de surprise en voyant le jeune Wenters, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un vrai vampire - bien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'en avait déjà rencontré. William s'était renfrogné devant l'attitude de ses camarades. Il était déguisé en mort vivant et avait espéré que son costume ferait grand bruit, ce qui avait été le cas jusqu'à l'entrée de son frère dans la grande salle. Aux côtés du jeune garçon, Billy arborait son uniforme qu'ils avaient grâce à un sort rendu presque blanc fantomatique, tandis que lui-même avait avalé une potion pour que son corps ait le même effet. Un parfait fantôme, bien qu'il conservait malgré tout des couleurs plus ou moins humaines. Andrew, lui, était déguisé en chevalier transpercé par une épée dans le ventre. Le sang était tellement réaliste que personne n'osait regarder l'Américain. Ce dernier laissa ses amis pour aller s'installer à la table d'Ares et rejoignit Mikhaïl, qui portait un costume de pharaon. Roddy et Billy prirent place à leur table. Parmi les élèves, on trouvait beaucoup de Frankenstein, de zombie, ou encore de fantômes. Pavel, lui, était déguisé en momie, Sergueï en roi Arthur et Stanislav en vampire. Eldev se tenait à l'écart, déguisé en fantôme. Depuis quelque temps, le Slave traînait de moins en moins avec Pavel et ses amis, qui s'en trouvaient véritablement soulagés, même s'ils étaient trop gentils pour l'avouer. Roddy parcourut la salle du regard, observant tous les déguisements. Tous les élèves étaient à présent dans la grande salle, sauf un…

- Eh, vous savez où est Maximus ? demanda-t-il à ses camarades.

- Il n'est pas encore là ? s'étonna Sergueï. D'habitude, il est l'un des premiers à se lever.

- Oh… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… murmura Pavel.

Ses amis n'eurent pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi, car la grande porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Tous les élèves et professeurs se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, et des exclamations se firent entendre de toute part. En effet, Maximus faisait son entrée, déguisé en danseuse de cabaret… Il portait une courte robe rouge à frou-frou, avec de petites franges noires aux épaules, un porte-jarretelle noir ainsi qu'une perruque lui donnant de longs cheveux blonds qui virevoltaient à chacun de ses pas. Il s'était également fait maquillé par des filles qui le suivaient discrètement, de larges sourires aux lèvres et pouffant de rire. Du crayon khôl noir soulignait ses yeux, et il s'était mis du far à paupière blanc et un rouge à lèvre rouge pétant. Sans parler de la poudre rose claire qu'il s'était étalée sur tout le visage. Il s'avançait dans l'allée en faisant de petits signes de la main à tous les élèves qui riaient aux éclats. Arrivé devant la table des professeurs, il leur envoya un baiser en s'inclinant doucement vers l'avant, révélant un sacré décolleté qu'il avait précautionneusement rembourré avec un sort – sans doute ce sort venait-il d'une élève plus âgée qu'eux. Ce geste acheva les élèves qui s'écroulèrent sur leur table, morts de rire. Les professeurs aussi n'en pouvaient plus devant la prestation du Roumain, et même Kurovski affichait un sourire aux lèvres - il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander quand même. Puis Maximus alla à sa table, en roulant les hanches avec exagération, fier de son petit effet. Il fallut bien un quart d'heure pour que tous soient remis de leurs émotions et que le déjeuner se termine dans le calme.

Les premières années ne purent suivre leurs cours correctement ce jour-là, car les professeurs autant qu'eux n'avaient pas la tête à se concentrer sur leur bouquin. De plus, Maximus, parfaitement à l'aise dans son rôle de danseuse de cabaret, s'amusait à aller déconcentrer ses camarades en esquissant quelques pas de danse et en les draguant, exagérant ses mimiques et prenant une voix haut perchée. Tous jouaient le jeu et même les professeurs, ce qui provoquait des fous rires incontrôlables qui duraient de nombreuses minutes. Puis vint le cours de DCFM. Grimms était déguisé en Napoléon et semblait fier de son costume, alors que pour beaucoup d'élèves, même si le nom de Napoléon ne leur était pas inconnu, ils n'avaient aucune idée d'en quoi pouvait être déguisé leur professeur. Ce dernier ne s'en rendait pas compte et se tenait droit, tel l'empereur, et observait ses élèves des pieds à la tête avec un petit rictus moqueur. Roddy avait énormément envie de le remettre à sa place, mais attendait qu'il fasse une seule remarque désobligeante pour répliquer. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Eh bien, M. Wenters, vous ne vous pavanez plus ?

- Comment ça, professeur ? demanda Roddy avec son air innocent qui en disait long.

- Vous sembliez si fier de votre costume, ce matin. Auriez-vous honte à présent de votre tenue ?

- Non, professeur. Mais personne n'a vraiment envie d'être joyeux en allant à votre cours.

Ricanements discrets de la part des élèves, visage blême de celle de Grimms.

- Toujours aussi insolent…

- Je ne peux pas changer en deux jours. N'est-ce pas, professeur ?

- Il le faudrait pourtant. Que dirait votre père s'il vous voyait vous comporter ainsi ?

- La même chose que d'habitude, sans doute.

Ricanements un peu moins discrets.

- Vous devriez avoir honte de répondre ainsi à vos professeurs… vous êtes dans l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de sorcellerie, et vous vous comportez comme un voyou.

- Vous m'en voyez navré, vraiment.

- Cessez ce me répondre !

- Dois-je comprendre que je n'ai pas le droit pas de m'excuser ? ironisa Roddy, en feignant la surprise.

Ricanements beaucoup moins discrets.

- Vous êtes insupportable ! toujours à vous faire remarquer ! ça, vous avez trouvé le bon costume pour vous pavaner devant vos camarades !

- Je ne crois pas que vous êtes bien placé pour me faire ce genre de remarque, professeur. Vous qui semblez si fier de votre costume de… en quoi êtes-vous déguisé, d'ailleurs ?

Contrairement à d'autres, Roddy savait pertinemment en qui Grimms était déguisé, mais il savait également que c'était un point sensible puisqu'il avait vu le professeur frimer devant ses collègues. Celui-ci, en effet, devint tout rouge et sembla s'étouffer sous la colère.

- Espèce d'insolent… comme si vous ne savez pas qu'il s'agit de Napoléon Bonaparte !

- Ah, non, en effet, je ne savais pas…

Ricanements carrément pas discrets.

- Ça vous plaît, de ridiculiser vos professeurs, n'est-ce pas, M. Wenters ?

- Certains n'ont pas besoin de moi pour ça, ils se débrouillent très bien tout seuls... Et ne vous sentez surtout pas visé, je ne voudrais pas dépasser les bornes.

Rires francs.

- Ça suffit ! Wenters, allez immédiatement dans le bureau du directeur ! Que je ne revoie plus votre tête stupide !

- Au moins, ma tête ressemble à quelque chose, répliqua Roddy en se levant et en quittant la salle.

Il eut juste le temps d'entendre des rires puis la voix furieuse de Grimms avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. La salle de DCFM était au troisième étage, alors que le bureau de Karkaroff se trouvait au quatrième. C'était la deuxième fois que Roddy était envoyé chez le directeur, la première étant lors de son altercation avec Mirkoff. Karkaroff n'acceptait les élèves qu'en dernier recours, les professeurs devant d'abord privilégier les punitions et les retenues. Une manière d'avoir la paix, sans doute. Roddy monta les escaliers et, arrivé au quatrième étage, il tourna directement à gauche pour se retrouver devant une grande porte en bois doré. Il cogna trois fois et la voix grave du directeur l'invita à entrer. La pièce était spacieuse et richement décorée. Au fond, devant une grande fenêtre, était installé un bureau en bois avec divers décorations sculptées sur les pieds et les rebords. Karkaroff leva les yeux vers l'élève qui venait d'entrer et sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait du jeune Wenters.

- M. Wenters ! quelle bonne surprise ! que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Roddy ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le ton ironique qu'avait pris le directeur de Durmstrang.

- Le professeur Grimms m'envoie vous voir.

- Tiens donc. Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?

- Comme d'habitude.

- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

- Que je ne l'ai pas cherché.

- Evidemment…

- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il me provoque pour juste arriver à avoir le dernier mot avec moi.

- Bien sûr…

- Et ce n'est pas ma faute non plus s'il n'est pas doué à ce jeu-là.

A la surprise de Roddy, Karkaroff se mit à rire.

- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point-là, dit-il enfin. Cependant, il est professeur et vous, élève. De première année, qui plus est.

- Donc je dois me taire, c'est ça ?

- C'est ce que vous devriez faire, en effet…

- Que je devrais ?

- Je sais que personne ne pourra vous empêcher de dire ce que vous pensez.

Roddy eut un large sourire.

- Mais ne vous réjouissez pas si vite, M. Wenters. Certains de vos professeurs se sont mis en tête de vous… dresser.

- M'éduquer, plutôt, non ?

- L'éducation est du domaine des parents. Les professeurs sont là pour enseigner une matière nouvelle et confirmer l'obéissance et le respect. Donc certains d'entre eux ne vont pas vous laisser vous en tirer à bon compte à chaque fois que vous leur répondrez.

Le jeune garçon soupira discrètement. Cependant, cela n'échappa pas à son directeur qui lui fit un sourire moqueur.

- Ne vous désespérez pas. Vous n'avez quand même pas peur de l'adversité ? vous l'avez déjà montré face à vos parents et à vos camarades. Il serait dommage de s'arrêter là.

Roddy sourit. Décidément, il appréciait beaucoup le directeur de Durmstrang.

- Bon. Puisqu'il faut que je vous donne une punition, je vais le faire… vous allez aider Makar dans sa ronde ce soir.

L'élève blêmit. Ce soir… ?

- Mais monsieur… ce soir, c'est Halloween…

- Oups, c'est vrai. Dans ce cas, vous allez l'aider vendredi soir. Ça tombe bien, vous pourrez dormir le lendemain matin.

Le jeune garçon se sentit incroyablement soulagé. Le directeur lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire qu'il pouvait à présent partir, et Roddy quitta le bureau rapidement. Il descendit jusqu'au troisième étage, et vit qu'il restait encore plus d'une demi-heure avant que le cours de DCFM ne se finisse. Il décida alors de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour des recherches en potion.

Il se rendit au premier étage. Juste en face de l'escalier, une arcade servait d'entrée à la bibliothèque qui donnait immédiatement sur le grand bureau d'Olga la bibliothécaire, qui pouvait ainsi surveiller les allers et venues des élèves. En voyant Roddy, elle fronça les sourcils qu'elle avait épais et ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière le huitième rayon où se trouvaient la plupart des livres de potion. La bibliothèque était immense. Quand on entrait, sur la gauche, il y avait neuf rangées d'étagères, perpendiculaires au mur et dans l'autre longueur, en face, on trouvait une longue étagère où étaient rangés bon nombre de romans sorciers. Trois longues tables permettaient aux élèves de , faire des recherches à la bibliothèque était difficile, car les livres n'étaient pas du tout rangés dans un ordre logique, et seule Olga s'y retrouvait, sachant parfaitement où était rangé tel ou tel livre. Roddy avait mis plusieurs heures à repérer tous les livres de potion dans les différentes étagères, et avait précisé celles-ci sur un parchemin pour s'en souvenir plus facilement et ne pas à avoir à les chercher à chaque fois qu'il en aurait besoin. Ayant trouvé rapidement le livre qu'il cherchait, il s'assit contre l'étagère et commença à feuilleter en cherchant une potion intéressante à faire. La potion somnifère avait été très difficile à réaliser, mais elle avait été également passionnante à préparer, bien plus que ces potions qu'Applegate leur demandait de faire pendant ses cours. Roddy resta ainsi, plongé dans son livre, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que les cours étaient finis depuis presqu'un quart d'heure. Il se leva alors rapidement, rangea le livre et quitta la bibliothèque sous l'œil méfiant d'Olga. Celle-ci se souvenait que trop bien du jour où il s'était disputé avec ce cinquième année, renversant toute une étagère de livres. Ils en avaient presque réveillé les morts enterrés dans le parc de la propriété.

Roddy se rendit dans la salle commune d'Hermes. Il y trouva Billy, Pavel, Sergueï et Stanislav, installés sur les fauteuils et divan. Il s'installa sur le rebord du divan tout en posant son sac de cours à ses pieds et demanda à ses amis comment s'était passé le cours.

- Horrible, répondit Pavel en grimaçant.

- Grimms était encore plus exécrable que d'habitude, rajouta Stanislav.

- J'ai du vous manquer, alors ? questionna Roddy en souriant.

Il était le seul à oser tenir tête au professeur jusqu'à le faire craquer quand celui-ci s'en prenait aux élèves.

- T'as pas idée à quel point, approuva Sergueï en éclatant de rire.

- Mais c'est quand même toi qui l'as mis dans cet état, fit remarquer Pavel. Alors, en fait, heureusement que tu n'étais plus là. Ça aurait sûrement empiré.

- C'est lui qui a tout fait pour que je le mette dans cet état.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de lui répondre à chaque fois, objecta Billy.

- Je ferais honte à ma conscience si je ne le faisais pas.

Billy leva les yeux au ciel, et les autres garçons se mirent à rire.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça… mais qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? vous avez étudié quoi ?

- Les cris d'hystérie de la part d'un prof complètement barje, répondit Sergueï.

- Zut alors… ça a l'air vachement intéressant…

- Oui. Tu as du moins t'amuser dans le bureau de Karkaroff, c'est sûr.

- D'ailleurs, ça s'est passé comment, avec lui ? demanda Pavel, intrigué.

- Très bien. Il m'a offert le thé et on a passé notre temps à insulter tous les cons de Durmstrang….

- Non, sérieusement, le coupa Stanislav avec un sourire.

- En fait, je crois qu'il apprécie pas trop Grimms. Il m'a juste demandé de dire quelque chose pour ma défense, mais il donnait vraiment l'impression d'en avoir rien à foutre.

- Et t'as quoi comme retenue ?

- Je dois aider Padsko dans sa ronde demain soir. J'ai eu de la chance, au début, il voulait me faire participer à celle de ce soir.

- Ça aurait été con, avec tout ce que tu t'es donné comme peine pour notre soirée.

- En effet… ça m'aurait bien énervé…

Les garçons allèrent dans le dortoir pour se changer - les élèves devaient remettre leurs uniformes lors du repas - et ils se dirigèrent ensemble jusqu'au réfectoire. Andrew, Maximus et Mikhaïl les attendaient devant la grande porte et ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table d'Hermes. Eldev était installé à la table d'Herakles aux côtés de Ramanozzi et Folin, tandis que Jürgen se trouvait avec Herzel, Prewitz et Liadov. Il n'y avait plus de place près d'eux. Pavel leur fit un signe de tête auquel ils répondirent en souriant. Roddy chercha les autres élèves des yeux. Mirkoff et ses amis étaient installés à la table d'Ares avec Nikolaï Karov et Emil Osmak. Quant aux filles, elles ne se mélangeaient pas beaucoup avec les garçons, à part les plus âgées. La plupart des élèves d'Hermes s'étaient installés aux autres tables, et la bande n'eut aucun mal à se caser à la leure. Quand il fut sûr que tous les élèves étaient présents, Karkaroff se leva et donna des petits coups sur son verre avec sa cuillère pour attirer l'attention de l'assistance.

- Avant de commencer le repas, j'aimerais dire deux mots sur la soirée de ce soir…

Tous les élèves les plus anciens se mirent à râler. Visiblement, c'était une coutume qui devait durer des heures…

- J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette journée autant que moi. Certains avaient des déguisements particulièrement… originaux - tout en disant cela, il jeta un œil vers Maximus. Pour ce qui est de la soirée de l'horreur, je rappelle que seuls les élèves à partir de la quatrième année pourront s'y rendre, et uniquement ces élèves.

Il insista sur le uniquement, et Roddy se sentit visé par les propos du directeur.

- Vers vingt-trois heures trente, les professeurs Paporoff, Kurovski et Wattsy emmèneront les élèves de leur maison ici même. Il vous est demandé de ne pas faire de bruit en quittant vos dortoirs, car les autres années seront probablement en train de dormir.

Il avait employé un ton ironique et un léger sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres. Roddy fronça les sourcils. Il le sentait moyen, en ce moment, le plan pour leur réunion.

- La réunion se passe ainsi : nous aurons enlevé les tables, et un feu magique sera installé au milieu de la salle. Vous vous installerez autour, les elfes de maison apporteront à boire. Puis quand minuit sonnera, l'un des élèves se verra confier le poignard d'argent. Il devra raconter une histoire effrayante, et quand il l'aura terminée, le poignard changera de lui-même de conteur. La soirée prendra fin à deux heures du matin. Il vous est bien sûr demandé de faire silence quand vous retournerez dans vos dortoirs, car je le répète, les autres élèves seront en train de dormir.

Petit sourire dissimulé. Roddy jeta un œil vers ses camarades, mais aucun ne semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose. A part Maximus, qui avait arrêté de s'amuser à plier sa serviette en toutes sortes d'animaux et qui fixait le directeur avec les sourcils froncés.

- Bien. J'ai fini mon petit discours. A présent, je vous dis bon appétit !

Tous les élèves lui répondirent , joyeux, puis les plats apparurent les uns après les autres. Roddy fixait la nourriture dans son assiette, silencieux, se demandant comment il allait aborder ses craintes à table. Ce n'était pas très prudent de parler de leur plan ici, cependant il fallait le faire maintenant car quand le repas serait fini, il ne pourrait pas avertir les autres maisons. Or, là il pouvait en parler à Andrew, Maximus et Mikhaïl qui pouvaient ensuite prévenir leurs camarades d'Ares. Le problème resterait Herakles, mais il pouvait toujours s'éclipser discrètement pendant que sa maison se rend au bâtiment des élèves, étant donné qu'Herakles sortait toujours après Hermes, et les avertir. Soudain, Roddy sentit quelqu'un qui lui donnait un léger coup de pied dans la jambe. Il releva les yeux et vit que Maximus, assis en face de lui, le regardait, l'air inquiet. Lui-aussi avait senti que le directeur avait eu vent de quelque chose, à présent le jeune Wenters en était sûr. Mais comment en parler ici ? que l'élève d'Ares s'en doutait aussi, c'était bien, il pourrait en parler à ses camarades de chambrée... Maximus lui fit un large sourire et hocha la tête positivement. Roddy fronça les sourcils. Avait-il parlé tout haut sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Le jeune Roumain s'empêcha de pouffer de rire et fit non de la tête. L'Anglophone fixait son ami, sans trop comprendre, mais brusquement il sut comment il pouvait répondre à ses questions silencieuses. Legilimens ? Maximus sourit de plus belle et fit oui de la tête. Roddy écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-il pratiquer la Legilimancie ? surtout à son âge ! l'élève d'Ares ricana et détourna les yeux pour éviter d'attraper un fou rire non désirable. Roddy baissa immédiatement les yeux, se rappelant que pour pouvoir avoir accès à l'esprit de quelqu'un, le Legilimens devait avoir un contact visuel avec cette personne. Bon, il allait lui demander plus tard comment il pouvait déjà pratiquer la Legilimancie. En attendant, ils devaient se mettre d'accord pour le plan. Il releva les yeux et recroisa le regard du Roumain. S'ensuivit un dialogue silencieux. « Toi-aussi, tu penses que le directeur se doute de quelque chose ? » Léger approuvement de la tête. « A ton avis, on devrait annuler la soirée ? » Hésitation, puis haussement d'épaules. « C'est-à-dire ? on annule ? » Maximus rompit le contact visuel pour observer tous les élèves de première année. Ils étaient tous un peu trop excités pour avoir été privés de la soirée de l'horreur. Le Roumain replongea ses yeux dans ceux de Roddy et fit oui de la tête. « Tu préviens ceux d'Ares, et moi, pendant qu'on retournera dans notre bâtiment, je m'occuperai de ceux d'Herakles. Puis je retourne à mon dortoir et je préviendrai les autres. On fait comme ça ? » Hochement positif. Roddy sourit. « C'est quand même vachement pratique, que tu sois Legilimens. » Maximus ricana et cessa de fixer l'Anglophone dans les yeux pour se reconcentrer sur son assiette. Son camarade d'Hermes fit de même, soulagé d'avoir pu résoudre le problème de ses craintes. Puis il parcourut la salle du regard, se disant qu'ils allaient être tous bien déçus, mais après tout, il valait mieux annuler que de se faire prendre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la table des professeurs et il réprima un frisson. Karkaroff le fixait discrètement avec un petit sourire en coin. Son sourire s'élargit un peu quand il vit le regard du jeune Wenters posé sur lui, puis il détourna son attention de l'élève pour boire son verre et écouter la conversation de Wattsy et Kurovski qui se trouvaient à ses côtés. Roddy reposa ses yeux sur son assiette. Maintenant, il en était sûr, il fallait tout annuler. Peut-être que le directeur était Legilimens lui-aussi ? ou alors, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça de deviner qu'ils complotaient quelque chose pour ce soir… Rien que pour préserver sa fierté, Roddy préféra opter pour la première raison.

Soudain, une main s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Un petit rire éclata et Doreen Jenson s'installa à côté de lui tandis que son amie, Carla Badoni, prit place sur une chaise en face.

- Eh bien, n'aie pas peur comme ça, je ne vais pas te manger.

Roddy lui sourit.

- Tu m'as dérangé dans une intense réflexion.

- Toi, avoir une intense réflexion ? arrête, tu vas faire tourner le monde à l'envers.

- C'est ça, moque toi de moi.

- Je ne venais pas ici pour ça.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'eux, puis se pencha vers le jeune Wenters.

- Ce soir, nous serons quatre. Moi, Carla, Lena Miroslava et Oxana Parova.

- Ok… mais on annule tout.

- Quoi ?

Roddy lui fit signe de ne pas parler trop fort.

- Karkaroff se doute de quelque chose. On préfère tout annuler.

- Ah… dommage…

- Oui…

La jeune fille lui fit un dernier sourire puis elle se leva, suivie de Carla, et elles rejoignirent leur table.

Le repas toucha à sa fin. Karkaroff souhaita une bonne nuit pour les uns et une bonne soirée pour les autres, puis Kurovski se leva et ses élèves en firent de même. Andrew, Maximus et Mikhaïl saluèrent leurs amis et suivirent leurs camarades de maison en silence. Quand vint le tour d'Hermes, Roddy demanda à Billy de dire aux autres qu'il les rejoignait un peu après, et qu'il avait quelque chose à leur dire. Puis une fois dehors, il se plaqua contre le mur, attendant les élèves d'Herakles. Ceux-ci ne mirent pas longtemps à sortir. En voyant le jeune Wenters contre le mur, Paporoff fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard mauvais, comme s'il redoutait un mauvais coup. Ou alors, lui-aussi était au courant de quelque chose. Roddy ne s'attarda pas sur la question et s'approcha de Mirkoff qui le regardait avec étonnement. L'Anglophone se colla à l'élève d'Herakles et murmura :

- Changement de plan. Karkaroff se doute de quelque chose. Je mettrais même ma main à couper qu'il sait tout.

Mirkoff blêmit.

- Mais alors, on fait quoi ?

- On préfère annuler. C'est trop risqué, si on se fait prendre.

- Ah… je comprend…

- Tu pourras prévenir les autres de ta maison ?

- Oui. Je m'en occupe

- Merci. Et désolé qu'on ne puisse pas faire notre soirée.

- C'est pas grave. On verra l'année prochaine.

Roddy lui sourit et le laissa pour s'engouffrer dans les escaliers. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune d'Hermes, il vit que Wattsy était apparemment en train de l'attendre, debout devant la cheminée et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Le professeur eut un large sourire satisfait en voyant son élève revenir.

- Eh bien, M. Wenters ? où étiez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il, sans même éviter de prendre un ton trop sarcastique qui montrait qu'il savait pertinemment ce que le garçon faisait.

- J'avais quelque chose à demander à un élève d'Herakles.

- La prochaine fois, pensez à me prévenir avant. Maintenant, allez vous mettre en tenue de nuit.

Roddy hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers son dortoir. Quand il referma la porte il remarqua cinq paires de yeux fixées sur lui. Il soupira puis se rendit jusqu'à son lit. Immédiatement, les autres garçons du dortoir sauf Eldev - qui devait sans doute être dans la salle de bain - se précipitèrent sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Billy. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ?

- La soirée est annulée.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent-ils tous en même temps.

- Karkaroff se doute de quelque chose. En fait, je suis persuadé que si au début il voulait me mettre en retenue ce soir, c'était pour voir ma réaction. Il sait quelque chose, et pendant son discours, il a fait quelques sous-entendus, et Maximus les a aussi remarqué. Alors, on a pensé qu'il valait mieux annuler plutôt que de se faire prendre aussi bêtement.

- C'est sûr… marmonna Sergueï.

- En plus, Wattsy m'attendait dans la salle commune pendant que je prévenais Herakles. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire si c'est moi qu'il attendait, mais ça me paraît plus que probable. Surtout vu le ton ironique qu'il a pris en me demandant où j'étais, comme si c'était évident.

- Mais comment ont-ils pu avoir vent de quelque chose ? questionna Jürgen.

- Aucune idée. Mais en tout cas, je mettrais ma main à couper que Karkaroff sait tout pour notre soirée de l'horreur.

- Quelqu'un a du nous dénoncer, déclara Pavel.

- Peut-être, répondit Roddy en haussant les épaules.

- C'est peut-être Eldev, supposa Stanislav.

- Je vois pas comment il aurait pu savoir, répliqua Sergueï. On avait quand même tout mis en place pour que ni lui ni les deux autres ne soient au courant.

- Oui, mais bon, il aurait pu se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

- Peut-être qu'on s'est tous dénoncé nous-mêmes.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Roddy, surpris.

- On était tous excités à l'idée de cette soirée, expliqua-t-il. Alors qu'il n'y a même pas une semaine, on faisait tous la gueule parce qu'on ne pouvait pas assister à la soirée de l'horreur. Ça a du mettre la puce à l'oreille des profs.

Ils se turent tous, réfléchissant aux paroles de l'Américain. Ce fut Sergueï qui rompit le silence.

- Alors, tu crois qu'ils ont senti un coup foireux de notre part et qu'ils nous ont surveillé discrètement pour en avoir le cœur net ?

- Et que ce serait comme ça qu'ils auraient été mis au courant de notre projet ? rajouta Pavel.

- Oui. Ça me paraît une des possibilités.

La porte s'ouvrit et Eldev entra dans le dortoir. Il lança un regard surpris vers l'attroupement autour du lit de Roddy, et les garçons retournèrent à leur place en soupirant. Le Slave ne fit aucune remarque, mais vu la tête qu'il avait fait en les voyant tous autour de lui, Roddy était persuadé qu'il n'était pas au courant de leur soirée. Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves de première année faisaient une tête d'enterrement, tandis que les professeurs semblaient plus joyeux que d'habitude. Certains lançaient même des regards victorieux vers le jeune Wenters, et Roddy sut qu'ils avaient eu raison d'annuler la soirée. Mais il se sentait en même temps blessé dans sa fierté, furieux d'avoir été piégé par les professeurs. Ils avaient intérêt à profiter de cette petite victoire, car il n'allait pas leur permettre d'en revivre une autre. Il allait se montrer bien plus prudent à l'avenir.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Les élèves quittaient le train en traînant leurs lourdes malles derrière eux. Roddy restait assis sur la banquette, absent, et ses amis l'observaient en silence en ne sachant que faire. C'étaient les vacances de Noël, et tandis que la plupart d'entre eux étaient ravis de retourner chez eux, le jeune Wenters s'était replié sur lui-même, maussade. Personne n'arrivait à le tirer de ses sombres pensées. Personne ne l'avait d'ailleurs vu rire, ni même sourire, depuis maintenant une semaine. Il n'avait rien voulu leur dire, mais ils avaient compris que leur camarade était loin d'être ravi de retourner chez lui.

Billy s'approcha et se mit devant lui.

- Roddy, il faut y aller.

Il ne récolta qu'un grognement en guise de réponse.

- Allez, lève toi ! tu ne vas quand même pas rester ici jusqu'à la rentrée ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? ça ne pourrait pas être pire que ce qui m'attend.

- Tu ne dramatises pas un peu, là ? demanda Sergueï en souriant.

- Oh que non !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vont te faire, tes parents ? répliqua Andrew, un peu agacé par le comportement de son ami qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi abattu. T'enfermer dans un cachot et tenter de te faire un lavage de cerveau pour t'obliger à penser comme eux ?

- Oui, et à chaque fois qu'il résistera, ils le forceront à courir tout nu dans le jardin.

- On ne plaisante pas, Sergueï ! s'énerva l'Américain.

Sergueï avait l'habitude de tout prendre à la rigolade. Cet aspect de sa personnalité avait surpris ses camarades qui le voyaient au premier abord comme quelqu'un de sérieux et de posé. Mais ils s'étaient rendus compte que le Russe avait beaucoup d'humour caché sous son air faussement calme, ce qui trompait la plupart des élèves mais également les professeurs. Cependant, tous étaient d'accord pour dire qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à égaliser Maximus qui arrivait, avec un sérieux inébranlable, à faire croire n'importe quoi à la population enseignante - il avait quand même réussi à faire croire au professeur Chokova qu'à sa naissance, on avait prédit que le jour de ses vingt ans, il épouserait la reine des vampires et que de leur union naîtrait une nouvelle catégorie de puissants sorciers.

En temps normal, Roddy aurait ri de la blague du Russe, mais son esprit était trop tourné vers sa famille qui l'attendait qu'il n'arrivait même pas à sourire.

- Roddy, lève toi, ou on devra te tirer de force hors du compartiment, menaça Billy. Quitte à te lancer un sort !

- On peut aussi faire appel à son frère, remarqua Maximus avec un sourire moqueur. Je suis sûr qu'il se fera un plaisir de le tirer par la peau des fesses pour le forcer à quitter le train.

Le Roumain avait trouvé les mots qu'il fallait. Avec un grognement, Roddy se leva, attrapa sa valise et sortit du compartiment en poussant ses camarades qui se retenaient de rire devant l'attitude de leur ami. Seuls Stanislav, Pavel, Jürgen et Mikhaïl ne riaient pas, n'ayant pas compris un seul mot de la conversation. En effet, ils avaient à peine posé un pied dans le train qu'ils avaient quitté la zone des langages. Maximus parlait couramment Anglais - sa famille parlait de toute façon plusieurs langues, anglais, russe, polonais et français, sans oublier le roumain -, et Sergueï se débrouillait très bien en anglais.

Roddy descendit du train et chercha William du regard. Celui-ci discutait avec trois autres garçons de sa maison et un autre d'Herakles, et ne semblait pas particulièrement pressé de rechercher son cadet. Le jeune Wenters soupira. Heureusement que Billy lui avait proposé qu'ils se voient pendant les vacances...

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Roddy qui en sursauta. Il se tourna et découvrit Oskar Mirkoff à ses côtés, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonne vacances, dit-il avec un fort accent. On se revoit à la rentrée.

- Oui. Joyeux Noël, Mirkoff.

- Toi aussi, joyeux Noël.

Le Slave s'éloigna. Depuis Halloween, les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés à la surprise de tous, et plus particulièrement de celle des professeurs. Il fallait avouer que c'était étrange : depuis leur altercation, Wenters et Mirkoff s'évitaient et ne s'adressaient jamais la parole, puis du jour au lendemain, ils s'entendaient bien. Bien évidemment, la plupart des enseignants avaient fait le rapprochement avec le plan qui avait été mis en place par les élèves à Halloween, mais il était toujours surprenant de croiser ces deux là en pleine discussion, sourires aux lèvres. Billy prit la place de Mirkoff à côté de Roddy et laissa échapper un soupir. Le jeune Wenters se tourna vers lui, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu n'es plus pressé de rentrer chez toi ?

- Regarde Eldev.

Roddy dirigea son regard vers l'attroupement que son ami fixait. Eldev était en grande conversation avec des élèves plus âgés. Mais ce n'était pas le fait que le Slave se mettait au centre du cercle qui énervait l'Anglophone, mais plutôt qu'il avait rejoint William et ses amis et qu'il semblait lui faire moult compliments. Un peu à l'écart, Roddy reconnut Viktor Krum, qui écoutait avec attention le jeune première année, les sourcils froncés.

- Je me demande ce qu'il est en train de leur raconter, murmura Billy.

- Il fait son intéressant, c'est tout.

- Tu dois être le sujet de la conversation, remarqua Maximus.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Ils regardent souvent par ici.

- Et ton frère fait une sale tête, rajouta Andrew.

Roddy se reconcentra sur l'attroupement. En effet, William avait pâli et semblait crispé. Certains élèves semblaient donner raison à Eldev tandis que d'autres se contentaient d'écouter sans réagir. Roddy sentit la colère qui montait peu à peu et laissa ses amis pour s'élancer d'un pas rapide vers le groupe. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres, seuls trois élèves dont Krum, qui affichait à présent un petit sourire, avaient remarqué sa brusque apparition, tandis qu'Eldev continuait à parler.

- Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je comprend pourquoi tu dois être furieux. Mais tu n'as pas à te sentir mal de ce que dit ou fait ton frère. Les autres ont trop peur de faire quoi que ce soit pour lui faire face, et il s'est trouvé des alliés, des traîtres à leur sang tout comme lui. Mais moi, je suis de ton côté, je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui, et crois moi que je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'opposer à lui.

- C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, répliqua une voix glaciale.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers celui qui venait de parler, et Eldev pâlit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Roddy. Les yeux de ce dernier brillaient d'une fureur contenue et certains élèves préférèrent s'éloigner.

- Si tous les élèves de première année étaient des traîtres à leur sang, comme tu le dis si bien, ça se saurait ! ce n'est pas parce que personne ne peut te blairer qu'ils sont forcément de mon côté ou ont peur de moi. Ils font juste preuve de bon sens en te méprisant et en respectant mes opinions. Quant à mes alliés, qui te dit qu'ils pensent tous comme moi ? qui te donne le droit de les appeler traîtres à leur sang ? ils m'acceptent pour ce que je suis, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Mais évidemment, comment un imbécile comme toi peut comprendre ce genre de chose ? toi qui n'as que deux amis pour t'épauler ! Et encore, tu parles d'amis, ils tolèrent juste ta compagnie, mais jamais ils ne prendront la peine de te défendre. La preuve : Ramanozzi était là il n'y a même pas cinq minutes, mais en me voyant me rapprocher, il a préféré filer à l'anglaise !

Eldev chercha des yeux l'Italien et vit qu'en effet celui-ci avait déguerpi. Il serra les poings et Roddy eut un sourire mauvais.

- La vérité fait mal, hein, Eldev ?

Le Slave ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et quitta le centre de l'attroupement le plus vite possible, sans demander son reste. Les autres élèves l'imitèrent en voyant le regard assassin que lançait William Wenters à son cadet. Mais ce dernier n'y fit pas attention et retourna auprès de ses trois amis qui s'étaient également rapprochés de l'attroupement. Ils félicitèrent Roddy pour avoir remis Eldev à sa place devant tout le monde et le jeune Wenters éclata de rire quand Maximus se lança dans une imitation du Slave en exagérant chaque mimique.

- Bravo pour ton discours tout à l'heure.

Les quatre garçons se tournèrent en même temps vers Viktor Krum qui les avait rejoint. Le joueur vedette de l'équipe d'Ares avait un sourire en coin et ses yeux fixaient le frère du Prince.

- Eldev n'essayera plus d'être un ami avec ton frère.

Krum parlait avec un drôle d'accent mais faisait d'énormes efforts pour parler un Anglais convenable. C'était un garçon persévérant dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, intelligent et un excellent joueur de Quidditch, qui plus est. Tous les élèves l'admiraient mais Roddy, lui, supportait difficilement le Bulgare. Sans doute parce que depuis qu'il était entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch d'Ares l'année dernière, il était devenu le petit préféré des professeurs et en particulier de Karkaroff. Ce qui faisait qu'il était souvent en compagnie de William Wenters, l'autre petit protégé de la population enseignante. Le Prince et le Prodige, comme on les appelait…

- J'espère bien, marmonna le jeune Wenters.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? s'enquit Maximus. Il essaye de s'attirer la sympathie du Prince ?

- Maximus, si t'es vraiment un ami, arrête de l'appeler « le Prince », s'il te plaît !

A leur grande surprise, Viktor Krum explosa de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda froidement Roddy.

Le Bulgare s'arrêta de rire, mais continua à fixer le jeune Wenters avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je sais que vous vous détestez. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était beaucoup comme ça.

- Les regards noirs qu'on se lance ne sont peut-être pas assez éloquents pour toi ? répliqua Roddy.

- Eh, ne t'énerve pas avec moi. Je ne suis pas toujours souvent avec ton frère. _(NA : eh oui, il fait quelques erreurs, notre Bulgare)_

L'Anglophone voulut répliquer, mais il ne trouva rien à dire. La remarque du Bulgare l'avait pris de court.

Le joueur de Quidditch avait raison. Il n'était pas si souvent que ça en compagnie de son frère. William Wenters traînaient toujours avec deux garçons d'Ares de son année, Teobald Korowitz et Lawrence Roberts, tandis que Krum était toujours accompagné d'une fille d'Athéna, Ariella Tyler, et d'un élève d'Herakles, Anton Poliakoff. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs quelqu'un d'assez pitoyable, toujours à coller le Bulgare pour essayer d'avoir sa part de gloire. Malheureusement pour lui, il était loin d'être un élève très intelligent et ses notes pouvaient aisément le démontrer. Heureusement pour lui, il était depuis cette année poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch et se débrouillait plutôt bien.

- Nous n'avons pas les mêmes activités. Et je le trouve trop…

Il cherchait le mot qui convenait quand Roddy s'en mêla.

- Frimeur ? détestable ? insupportable ? arrogant ?

Une fois de plus, le Bulgare se mit à rire.

- Oui, un peu tout ça, répondit-il enfin.

- Alors, pourquoi restes-tu avec lui ?

- Nous sommes dans la même maison. Nous nous… voyons… tous les jours. Mais c'est tout.

- Ça se défend, déclara Andrew. Mais ça t'arrange aussi, non, de rester avec lui ? Le Prince et le Prodige. Ça aide à ta popularité, pas vrai ?

Viktor Krum observa l'Américain, surpris, puis un large sourire éclaira son visage.

- Oui, c'est vrai, avoua-t-il. Mais je ne suis pas tout le temps avec lui. Et je ne pense pas comme lui. Roddy Wenters, attention. Tu dis beaucoup ce que tu penses, mais tu as plus d'ennemis.

- Si tous mes ennemis étaient comme Eldev, ce serait la belle vie, répliqua le concerné.

- Eldev n'est pas ton seul ennemi. Et il se cherche des alliés.

- C'est pour ça qu'il parlait avec son frère ? demanda Billy. Parce qu'il espérait qu'il deviendrait son allié pour se venger de Roddy ?

- Mauvais plan, railla Roddy. William déteste avoir affaire à moi et qu'on lui parle de « son frère traître à son sang ». Il ne s'est attiré que son mépris en faisant ça.

- Peut-être. Mais ton frère n'était pas le seul à l'écouter, dit Krum.

Sur ces derniers mots, il leur fit un signe de tête et partit rejoindre Poliakoff qui l'assaillait de questions dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur. Roddy observa le Bulgare s'éloigner et se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas mal jugé.

- Oui, moi aussi.

Le jeune Wenters sursauta et vit que Maximus le fixait gravement, planté devant lui.

- Maximus ! s'exclama-t-il. Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de t'inviter dans mon esprit comme ça !

Le Roumain éclata de rire et haussa des épaules. C'était peine perdue, Roddy le savait. Demander à Maximus Gavan d'arrêter d'avoir recours à la Legilimancie pour énerver ses amis, c'était comme demander à Harry Potter de faire disparaître la cicatrice qu'il avait au front. Quoique Roddy en venait à se demander si faire disparaître cette cicatrice ne serait pas plus simple que d'empêcher le Roumain à lire dans ses pensées…

William montra le Portoloin à Roddy et ce dernier soupira en comprenant que l'objet allait bientôt se mettre en marche. Il salua ses amis et rejoignit son frère. Il eut juste le temps d'attraper le portoloin que celui-ci les aspira par le nombril.

Ils atterrirent brutalement devant le grand portail de leur propriété. Roddy détestait ce moyen de se déplacer. Il était vraiment pressé de pouvoir transplaner ! Fanky, un Elfe de Maison, les attendait devant le portail et leur ouvrit avec de grands sourires. Ils n'habitaient pas dans un manoir, mais leur maison était tout de même immense.

- Bon retour à la maison, jeunes maîtres ! Fanky est ravi de vous revoir !

- Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te revoir, répondit Roddy en souriant.

Fanky était son Elfe préféré. Il était toujours de bonne humeur, plein d'entrain et rapide dans les tâches qu'on lui confiait. Depuis qu'il était enfant, le jeune garçon avait trouvé du réconfort auprès de l'Elfe dès que son père était énervé contre lui. Fanky s'efforçait toujours de lui rendre le sourire, le faire rire et oublier tous ses problèmes. D'une certaine manière, c'était grâce à la créature que Roddy savait faire face à toutes les situations en souriant.

William ne prit pas la peine de répondre à l'Elfe et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la propriété d'un air de conquérant qui retourne dans son pays natal pour faire part de ses victoires. Roddy le suivit, discutant avec Fanky, lui racontant brièvement son voyage tandis que la créature lui donnait les dernières nouvelles de la maison. Puis ils entrèrent dans la grande maison de pierres et l'Elfe entra précipitamment dans le salon.

- Maître ! Dame Virgilia ! les jeunes maîtres sont de retour !

- Bien, Fanky. Tu peux retourner à la cuisine.

L'Elfe acquiesça et partit en faisant un dernier sourire à Roddy qui le lui rendit. Les deux adolescents entrèrent dans le salon. Richard Wenters était assis sur le fauteuil en cuir près de la cheminée et lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. Virgilia Wenters était installée sur l'autre fauteuil, plus petit que l'autre, et en tissu rouge pâle. Elle observait ses deux garçons avec un léger sourire. Roddy aurait voulu aller serrer le corps frêle de sa mère, mais il savait qu'il se ferait réprimander par son père pour cet élan sentimental. Richard était quelqu'un qui ne supportait pas le sentimentalisme et il avait toujours refusé que ses enfants soient trop couvés et gâtés. Il était un homme à l'allure fière, toujours habillé avec goût et classe. Il avait de courts cheveux bruns foncés parsemés de mèches grises et des yeux marrons, presque noirs par moment. Il releva ces derniers de son journal et fixa les deux garçons en lissant sa moustache d'un air pensif. Physiquement, William et Roddy lui ressemblaient beaucoup. Ils avaient tous les deux hérité de ses yeux sombres et de son tempérament déterminé et colérique. Cependant, le cadet ressemblait bien plus à Virgilia Wenters. Il avait les mêmes traits fins de son visage, et également les mêmes cheveux bruns tandis que ceux de William étaient plus foncés, comme ceux de leur père.

Richard Wenters cessa de lisser sa moustache et posa son bras sur l'accoudoir.

- Bon retour à la maison, dit-il de sa voix grave et autoritaire.

- Nous sommes vraiment heureux d'être de nouveau parmi vous, répondit William.

Roddy leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ces phrases toutes faites !

- Tu n'as rien à répondre, Roddy ?

- Si, bien sûr ! ravi de vous revoir !

- Cesse de prendre cet air désinvolte !

Le garçon retint un soupir qui aurait été mal venu.

- Tu n'as visiblement pas changé…

- Décidemment, c'est une manie de vouloir que je change…

- Tu es à peine rentré que tu arrives déjà à me faire perdre patience ! tu n'as donc aucun savoir-vivre ?

- C'est vous qui êtes censé m'apprendre les règles du savoir-vivre. Vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à vous-même.

Le visage de Richard Wenters devint rouge de fureur. Il se leva et donna une énorme gifle à son fils qui serra les poings et tenta tant bien que mal à rester debout et droit. Virgilia s'était brusquement levée, livide et poussa un cri de terreur. Roddy releva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son père.

- Vraiment ravi de vous revoir, père, dit-il sur un ton ironique et avec un large sourire.

Et il quitta brusquement le salon pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

Ça faisait bien une heure que Roddy était allongé sur son lit, ruminant les pires malédictions pour son père et lisant un livre sur le Quidditch. Trois petits coups furent frappés à la porte. Roddy abandonna sa lecture et vit sa mère qui entrait dans sa chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle avait un sourire triste et las, et ses yeux étaient ternes, mais ils brillaient légèrement quand elle était face à son fils cadet. Virgilia alla s'asseoir sur le bout du lit, ne quittant pas son fils du regard. Roddy refusa de baisser les yeux, de peur que s'il les relevait, sa mère aurait disparue. C'était toujours ainsi. Virgilia Wenters était malade depuis deux ans à présent, mais ce n'était pas une maladie ordinaire. Elle avait été causée par une potion mal préparée qui avait laissé des séquelles irréparables. La pauvre femme avait des crises de folie et restait silencieuse la plupart du temps. Elle faisait également preuve de beaucoup moins d'entrain qu'auparavant et la femme fière qu'elle était laissait la place à une femme fatiguée, mélancolique et lunatique. Néanmoins, elle était encore lucide, assez du moins pour pouvoir tenir une conversation avec ses fils. Malheureusement, son état devait empirer au fil des années, et Roddy craignait le moment où sa mère deviendrait complètement folle.

C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il haïssait son père et qu'il s'opposait à lui dès qu'il le pouvait. C'était lui qui avait préparé cette potion. Elle devait juste lui permettre de faire des nuits sans mauvais rêves, mais à présent elle était son propre cauchemar. Comment supporter de voir qu'on perd peu à peu sa conscience pour tomber dans la folie ? de ne pas pouvoir protéger ses enfants ? les rassurer ? Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle faisait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait pardonné à son époux et tentait de faire comme si rien n'était avec ses enfants. Roddy ne pouvait pardonner à son père. Il n'avait jamais été doué en potion, alors pourquoi avait-il tenu à la faire lui-même ? ah, mais oui, c'est vrai. Il voulait pouvoir dormir lui aussi, car en faisant des cauchemars, sa femme le réveillait sans cesse. Son égoïsme avait coûté cher. Pour le jeune garçon, ça avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Dès ce jour-là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de défier son père sans cesse. Et le terrain de prédilection pour son opposition était sa prise de position sur les valeurs du sang.

Virgilia Wenters attrapa la main de son fils.

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne le supporte pas…

- Tu devrais arrêter… Roddy…

- Je ne peux pas changer.

- Tu peux essayer…

Ils se turent. Elle savait qu'il était inutile de lui demander ça, mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Roddy, inquiet.

- Oui… très fatiguée ces derniers temps, sans doute à cause de Noël qui arrive. Mais je vais bien.

Elle retint un soupir.

- Et toi ? comment ça se passe à Dumstrag ?

- Durmstrang, maman, corrigea Roddy en souriant. William n'a rien raconté ?

- Si… ton père est furieux…

- Ça m'aurait étonné, tiens !

- Roddy… fais des efforts… je ne te demande pas de… de lui pardonner…

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était jamais facile de faire allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Mais essaye… de ne rien faire pour l'énerver encore plus…

- Ça, c'est la meilleure ! il t'a empoisonné, et c'est lui qui devrait être furieux ?

- Je ne parle pas de ça ! je te parle de ta manie à toujours répondre aux autres ! de tes problèmes de respect avec certains de tes professeurs !

Roddy se tut, surpris. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa mère hausser la voix ainsi. Il baissa les yeux, empêchant les larmes de couler.

- Je ferais de mon mieux… mais pour lui… ne m'en demande pas trop…

- C'est Noël. Alors, je veux passer un bon moment avec mes fils.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la chambre.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle, Roddy laissa sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller et serra les poings autant qu'il le pouvait, laissant ses larmes couler.

Les jours s'écoulèrent doucement. Roddy évitait son père et son frère du mieux qu'il pouvait, restant dans sa chambre ou allant grimper dans son arbre favori, un immense chêne se trouvant au fond du jardin. Il avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir là pour y lire ou dessiner, ou tout simplement réfléchir au calme. Noël était le lendemain. Le garçon, bien installé sur sa branche, finissait d'emballer les cadeaux qu'il allait offrir. Pour Richard et William, le choix avait été vite fait : une nouvelle plume pour Will et un canif pour son père. Roddy se cassait rarement la tête pour leur trouver des cadeaux et prenait quelque chose de pas cher, car de toute façon, ils s'en fichaient pas mal et ne prenaient même pas la peine de le remercier. Il était même à peu près sûr que Will n'utiliserait jamais la plume et que Richard ferait tout son possible pour éviter d'avoir à se servir du canif. Autant ne rien leur acheter, mais c'était une tradition dans la famille, et Virgilia tenait à ce qu'ils la respectent. Cependant, même si Roddy ne cherchait pas loin pour leur trouver quelque chose, eux c'était bien pire. L'année dernière, il avait reçu un mouchoir en tissu bleu foncé de la part de Richard et un sac de chocogrenouilles de celle de William. Et juste pour les énerver, Roddy passait au moins dix minutes à les remercier et arrivait même à verser une petite larme en parlant de leur grande bonté. Virgilia avait abandonné l'idée de les obliger à s'acheter des cadeaux sérieux et riait à présent devant le manège de son dernier fils.

Roddy s'appliqua pour le dernier cadeau à emballer. C'était une cape bleue argentée avec des rebords noirs qu'il avait acheté pour sa mère. Elle lui avait coûté cher, mais il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir prise. Elle était parfaite pour Virgilia. Une fois la cape emballée, il descendit de l'arbre et se dirigea vers la maison. Il toqua à une petite porte vitrée et Gobber, un autre Elfe de maison à l'air ronchon, vint lui ouvrir. Roddy préférait passer par la cuisine, car il pouvait ainsi éviter son père et son frère plus facilement. Gobber râlait à chaque fois, mais Fanky et Moka l'accueillaient avec de grands sourires et il s'arrêtait parfois pour discuter avec eux. Les deux Elfes étaient justement occupés à préparer le repas. En le voyant, Fanky laissa Moka et vint près de Roddy.

- M. Roddy désire quelque chose ?

En entendant son compagnon s'adresser ainsi au jeune maître, Gobber fit la grimace. En effet, Fanky disait M. Roddy au lieu de maître et Dame Virgilia au lieu de maîtresse, malgré la désapprobation de Richard Wenters. Mais la femme avait exigé de son mari qu'il laisse l'Elfe les appeler ainsi.

- Non, merci, Fanky. Je passe juste pour retourner dans ma chambre.

- M. Roddy a emballé tous les cadeaux qu'il va offrir ?

- Oui.

- M. Roddy n'a pas eu besoin d'aide ? si c'était le cas, il aurait du demander à Fanky.

- C'est gentil, mais j'ai réussi à les emballer tout seul, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Le gros paquet est pour Dame Virgilia ?

- Oui. Mais je ne te dirais pas ce que c'est.

- Fanky ne peut pas le savoir maintenant ?

- Non. Tu verras demain !

- M. Roddy sait que Fanky est trop curieux. Fanky n'arrivera pas à tenir jusqu'à demain !

- Eh bien, Fanky devra prendre sur lui et attendre demain pour le découvrir.

Il fit un dernier sourire à l'Elfe avant de s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible, empêchant la créature de le bombarder de questions au sujet du cadeau pour sa mère. Il commençait à monter l'escalier lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son père et celle d'un autre homme qui lui était familière. Poussé par la curiosité, il s'approcha de la porte du salon et l'entrouvrit. Dans le salon, Richard Wenters était assis sur son fauteuil tandis que sur le divan étaient installés un homme d'âge mûr et un jeune garçon. Roddy en reconnut un, l'ayant déjà vu en compagnie de son père : Nott. Ancien partisan de Voldemort. Bien évidemment, Richard Wenters n'avait jamais dit à son fils qu'il en était un, mais Roddy avait déjà écouté discrètement une de leur conversation et il avait vu un semblant de marque sur l'avant-bras de Nott. Ce dernier avait été le premier contact de son père en Angleterre. Roddy détourna son regard pour observer le nouveau venu. Il semblait avoir son âge et fixait les deux adultes en silence. Il avait de cours cheveux bruns foncés qui allaient dans tous les sens, et des yeux marrons clairs un peu trop ternes au goût du jeune Wenters. Roddy détourna son regard du garçon et se concentra sur la discussion des adultes.

- Eh oui, le jeune Potter est réapparu dans le monde sorcier. Pendant quelque temps, on n'entendait parler que de ça, au Chemin des Traverses, dit Nott, visiblement profondément agacé.

- S'il est revenu, pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne réapparaîtrait pas lui aussi ?

- J'aimerais bien y croire. Mais comment le pourrait-il ? la vérité est que Potter n'a pas été tué, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été neutralisé.

- Je refuse d'y croire. Comment un enfant d'à peine un an aurait réussi à le neutraliser ? c'est complètement absurde !

- Absurde, mais véridique. Sinon, comment expliquer le fait qu'on n'ait plus jamais entendu parler de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?

- S'il est vraiment mort, pourquoi les gens craignent-ils encore de dire son nom ?

Nott ne répondit pas.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, continua Richard, je suis bien content que mes fils soient à Durmstrang. Mon cadet a le même âge que Potter, et le connaissant, il aurait bien été capable de se lier d'amitié avec lui.

Roddy se mordit la lèvre et pensa amèrement que oui, il aurait tout fait pour devenir ami avec Harry Potter, rien que pour défier son père. Il préférait traîner avec le Survivant qu'avec ceux que son père considérait comme parfaitement fréquentables. Estimant qu'il en avait assez entendu et que de toute façon, ils ne parlaient pas de quelque chose de très important, le jeune garçon commença à monter les escaliers. Mais une main attrapa violemment son épaule et il se retrouva contre le mur, ses paquets au sol. Devant lui se tenait son père, le visage rougi par la colère et par la crainte.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

Roddy hésitait entre faire croire qu'il n'avait pas réussi à entendre ce que les hommes s'étaient racontés, ou au contraire, jouer avec les nerfs de son père. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Richard Wenters et vit que Nott s'était rapproché, le visage inquiet. Le plus jeune, lui, était toujours assis sur le canapé, tendu, et fixait la scène avec effroi. Roddy put néanmoins déceler une certaine curiosité dans son regard qui ne semblait plus aussi terne que ça. Il reposa ses yeux sur son père et il lui dit :

- J'ai vaguement entendu quelque chose, oui. Vous avez parlé d'Harry Potter et comme on en a aussi discuté à Durmstrang, je me suis laissé allé à la curiosité. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à entendre ce que vous disiez.

Richard Wenters hésita, sondant son fils du regard pour tenter de lire à travers lui. Nott, lui, parut extrêmement soulagé. Finalement, l'homme relâcha son cadet qui lui sourit et commença à monter les escaliers après avoir ramassé ses paquets.

- Roddy ! l'appela son père.

Le garçon s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien entendu ?

Il était décidément très difficile de berner Richard Wenters.

- Je vous rassure, père, que de toute façon, votre conversation n'était pas vraiment très intéressante…

En voyant un nouveau soulagement parcourir le visage des deux hommes, il rajouta avec un sourire :

- Comparée à d'autres que vous avez déjà eu.

Ils se raidirent brusquement et Roddy se dépêcha de monter les escaliers et de filer dans sa chambre. Après avoir fermé la porte avec un sort, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était fier de lui, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se trouver complètement idiot. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Maintenant, en plus d'avoir son père sur le dos, il aurait également ses amis ! Mais en même temps, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire qu'il sache tout ça ? Voldemort n'existait plus. Richard Wenters et Nott discutaient joyeusement du bon vieux temps, mais jamais ils n'avaient parlé d'un prochain retour du Mage Noir. De leur souhait qu'il revienne, si, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Le soir, lorsqu'il descendit au salon pour le repas, le jeune garçon se sentit blêmir. Nott et l'autre garçon étaient encore là, et restaient visiblement pour manger avec eux. Nott lui lança un regard noir tandis qu'il s'asseyait, et le plus jeune le regardait avec inquiétude – Roddy apprit qu'il était le fils unique du Mangemort. Pendant tout le repas, il sentait leurs yeux posés sur lui et il se força à garder les siens rivés sur son assiette. William, qui avait remarqué l'attitude des deux invités envers son frère, affichait un air ravi et écoutait tout ce qui se racontait d'une oreille attentive, faisant de brefs commentaires dont certains lui avaient valu un sourire de la part de son père et de Nott.

- Ton fils est décidemment quelqu'un de très intelligent, dit celui-ci pendant que les Elfes amenaient les desserts.

- Oui. Il est le premier de sa promotion.

- Vous devez être fiers de lui, j'imagine.

- Nous en sommes très fiers, en effet. Heureusement qu'il est à la hauteur de la famille. On ne peut malheureusement pas en dire de tout le monde.

Roddy serra le manche de sa fourchette, mais préféra ne pas relever. Le garçon brun le fixait toujours avec une immense curiosité dans son regard.

- Comment ça se passe pour ton cadet, d'ailleurs ? demanda Nott en lançant un regard plus noir que noir à Roddy.

- Il s'attire des ennuis dès qu'il le peut. Les professeurs se plaignent de son caractère.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, répondit le Mangemort en lançant à nouveau un regard mauvais vers Roddy.

Celui-ci soupira profondément, puis il leva les yeux vers son père.

- Ne dit-on pas tel père tel fils ?

Richard Wenters blêmit.

- Comment oses-tu parler à ton père de cette façon ? rugit Nott.

- De quel droit vous vous permettez de me faire des leçons de morale ?

- Quoi ? espèce de…

- Calmez-vous !

Le silence se fit et tous se tournèrent vers Virgilia. Cette dernière avait les yeux baissés, elle tenait sa serviette entre ses doigts et la tortillait nerveusement, en tremblant légèrement. Roddy sentit son cœur se serrer en réalisant qu'elle faisait une crise. Richard aussi s'en rendit compte et prit sa femme par les épaules.

- Tout va bien, Virgilia. Nous allons nous calmer, rassure toi.

- Taisez-vous !

- Ne t'énerve pas. Nous ne parlerons plus de ça. D'accord ?

Virgilia reposa sa serviette sur ses genoux puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son fils cadet. Elle fit un large sourire.

- Roddy aussi est très intelligent. C'est de famille.

Personne n'eut le courage de lui répondre et on préféra passer à autre chose. Roddy soutint le regard de sa mère pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le détourna pour soudain se concentrer sur la conversation, redevenue la femme posée qu'elle était, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. En détournant les yeux, Roddy croisa le regard du fils Nott qui lui fit un léger sourire triste pour se reconcentrer ensuite sur la discussion des plus vieux. Plus personne n'adressa la parole au jeune Wenters pendant la fin du repas, et lorsque les Elfes vinrent débarrasser la table, Roddy en profita pour s'éclipser. Il fit un petit signe de la main à sa mère qui lui répondit par un sourire et il monta jusqu'à sa chambre où il découvrit un hibou qui se tenait fièrement sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, attendant qu'on daigne lui ouvrir. Le jeune garçon lui prit la lettre et alla s'installer sur son lit pour la lire.

_Cher Roddy,_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien chez toi. Demain, c'est Noël ! je vais peut-être recevoir un balai ! lequel, je ne sais pas. Mais j'avoue que je m'en fiche un peu… et à dire vrai, je m'en passerais bien… j'ai le vertige, tu vois, alors, un balais... je ne risque pas de l'utiliser beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je le prêterai à Maximus. Il s'est mis dans la tête que bientôt, le capitaine de l'équipe d'Ares le supplierait de les rejoindre ! ce cher Maximus… toujours égal à lui-même… _

_On pourrait peut-être essayer de se voir, demain ? disons vers quatorze heures au Chemin des Traverses ? je m'ennuie tout seul chez moi, j'ai envie de sortir. En plus, comme je vais recevoir de l'argent de la part de ma tante Alfreda, je pourrais m'acheter quelque chose._

_A bientôt !_

_Billy Botten_

Roddy prit un parchemin et une plume et commença à lui écrire une réponse.

_Salut Billy !_

_OK pour demain. Moi aussi je m'ennuie profondément, et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter mon père et mon frère. Sortir me fera le plus grand bien ! ce soir, un ami de mon père est venu manger chez nous, c'était l'horreur. J'ai cru que j'allais tous les frapper. Sans parler de ce lèche-botte qui me sert de frère ! heureusement que ma mère était là. _

_Rendez-vous donc à quatorze heure devant le Chaudron Baveur._

_A demain !_

_Roddy W._

Une fois qu'il l'eut terminée, il l'accrocha à la patte du hibou qui partit aussitôt. Roddy resta accoudé à la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que l'hibou ait complètement disparu de son champ de vision. Puis il se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un profond soupir. Il avait passé des vacances horribles jusqu'à présent, et aujourd'hui avait été la pire journée depuis qu'il était rentré. Heureusement, demain était un nouveau jour, et il allait revoir Billy pour passer un bon moment avec lui. Et oublier pendant quelques heures l'ambiance oppressante qui régnait chez lui.


	6. Chapter 5

_et non, je n'abandonne pas cette fiction ! et pour le prouver, voilà un nouveau chapitre... dans lequel Roddy et Billy se lient d'amitié... enfin, c'est vite dit... se lient tout court on va dire, avec un élève de Poudlard... oui, il s'agit de Theodore Nott. Parce que c'est un personnage dont JKR ne parle pas beaucoup, et pourtant il est très intéressant : fils de mangemort, serpentard, mais si discret, travailleur, solitaire... enfin bref..._

_et puis, la fiction de Neith d'Ishtar me l'a fait encore plus apprécié ! _

_**Chapitre 5**_

Roddy était appuyé contre un mur, devant le Chaudron Baveur, et attendait Billy. Il était arrivé vingt minutes en avance, mais il n'avait pu supporter plus longtemps de rester chez lui. Ce matin, lorsqu'il était descendu dans le salon, il avait trouvé son père et son frère déjà affairés à ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Seule Virgilia attendait patiemment que son fils cadet soit là pour ouvrir les siens. Richard et William ne prirent pas la peine de le saluer, ce qui s'était passé au repas hier soir était bien ancré dans leur tête et Roddy savait que son père lui en voulait énormément. D'ailleurs, il refusa délibérément d'ouvrir le paquet qui venait de la part de son fils. William fut tenté de faire pareil mais devant le regard sévère de sa mère, il s'était résigné à voir ce que son frère lui avait acheté. Quant à Roddy, il aurait bien éclaté de rire en voyant ses cadeaux, mais l'ambiance ne lui en donnait pas l'occasion. Son père lui avait offert un livre intitulé « Le Savoir-vivre en Société » - le jeune garçon soupçonnait fort son paternel de l'avoir acheté le matin même - et son frère un foulard noir sur lequel il avait laissé un petit mot : _« Qu'il te serve de bâillon. »_ William l'avait observé en souriant, guettant sa réaction, mais Roddy lui avait fait un éclatant sourire et il avait rapidement détourné son regard, furieux que son frère n'ait pas eu la réaction qu'il espérait. Sa mère, elle, lui avait offert un bracelet en argent sur lequel était gravé son prénom. Roddy passa la main dessus. C'était déjà devenu une habitude que de vouloir sentir sous ses doigts le métal froid et les gravures. Il avait l'impression que ça lui donnait du courage, car il repensait systématiquement à Virgilia quand il touchait le bracelet.

- Roddy !

Le garçon sortit de ses pensées et releva la tête pour voir Billy arriver vers lui en courant et s'arrêter devant lui en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Désolé… d'être… en retard…

- Tu as à peine cinq minutes de retard, pas de quoi s'alarmer. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis arrivé en avance.

Billy lui sourit et ils entrèrent dans l'auberge. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans le Chemin de Traverse, discutant des cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus. Billy éclata de rire en apprenant ce que son ami avait reçu de la part de son père et de son frère, et lui raconta que ses parents ne lui avaient finalement pas acheté de balais, mais qu'ils lui avaient offerts une nouvelle robe en soie, un livre sur l'Egypte Ancienne et un petit hibou qu'il avait appelé Osiris. Ils s'arrêtèrent à Fleury & Bott car Billy voulait trouver un livre sur comment s'occuper d'un hibou, bien que Roddy lui affirmait que ce n'était pas très utile. Ils arpentèrent les rayons en lisant tous les titres des livres, riant de certains, effrayés par d'autres et abasourdis par les derniers. On trouvait vraiment de tout dans cette librairie. Roddy attrapa un livre sur les potions et commença à le feuilleter. Puis il le reposa et rejoint son ami qui proposa d'aller voir ailleurs. En sortant de la librairie, Billy voulut aller jeter un œil dans la boutique d'à côté, une boutique de prêt-à-porter. La propriétaire, une petite femme rondouillarde, les accueillit à grands sourires et voulut absolument les aider à trouver leur bonheur. Les deux garçons avaient beau lui dire qu'ils ne cherchaient rien en particulier et qu'ils étaient juste venus voir, elle n'en démordait pas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un homme à l'allure noble entra qu'elle se décida enfin à les laisser. Les deux amis s'amusèrent à essayer quelques robes et quittèrent le magasin sous le regard noir de Madame Guipure, vexée qu'ils n'aient rien acheté après avoir essayé toutes ces robes.

- On va où, maintenant ? demanda Billy.

- Et si on allait dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?

Billy ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- L'Allée des Embrumes ? mais t'es fou !

- Chut, ne crie pas comme ça. Et non, je ne suis pas fou.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux aller faire là-bas ?

- Simple curiosité, lui répondit Roddy en haussant les épaules. Alors, on y va ?

- C'est pas une bonne idée… c'est une rue mal famée…

- Il paraît qu'il y a des magasins.

- Des magasins, oui, tu parles de magasins ! ils n'y vendent que des objets maléfiques.

- Tant qu'ils vendent quelque chose…

- Roddy… tu n'as quand même pas l'intention d'aller acheter un truc dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?

- Dis, Billy, de quoi tu as peur ? des gens qui fréquentent cette rue ou des objets maléfiques qu'on y trouve ?

- Les deux. C'est rempli de Magie Noire, là bas…

- Dans ce cas, laisse moi te rappeler que nous sommes élèves à Durmstrang, école connue pour être la seule qui enseigne la Magie Noire. Alors, je crois qu'on a notre place là bas. Qui sait, on peut peut-être trouver quelque chose d'intéressant pour nos études.

- Je n'y crois pas trop…

- Moi non plus. Du moins, pour ce qui est de nos études.

Et il partit en direction de l'Allée des Embrumes. Billy le regarda s'éloigner, hésita, puis lui emboîta le pas. Après tout, Roddy avait raison. Ils étudiaient la Magie Noire, alors quoi de plus normal pour eux d'aller se renseigner dans des magasins spécialisés en Magie Noire ?

Les deux amis observaient les sorciers qu'ils croisaient, l'un avec des yeux apeurés, l'autre avec méfiance et curiosité. Ils avaient déjà visité un magasin, mais en voyant le regard pervers de la femme qui tenait la boutique, ils s'étaient rapidement éclipsés.

Billy s'arrêta brusquement et pointa un magasin du doigt.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda Roddy.

- Barjow & Beurk. C'est la boutique la plus connue, ici. C'est aussi la plus grande.

- On entre ?

- Euh… si tu veux, oui.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le magasin. Un vieux sorcier arriva devant eux presque immédiatement et fronça les sourcils.

- Que voulez-vous, les gamins ?

- Juste fouiller un peu.

- Vous ne touchez à rien.

Le sorcier s'éloigna et retourna à ses occupations sans pour autant quitter les deux garçons des yeux. Billy se pencha vers Roddy et murmura :

- Mr Barjow.

- Charmant, comme vendeur, tu ne trouves pas ?

- On n'est pas non plus dans un magasin de luxe.

Roddy haussa les épaules et s'avança vers une grande étagère qui contenait bon nombre d'objets qu'il ne connaissait pas, puis il parcourut le magasin avec curiosité. Billy le suivait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards inquiets autour de lui, comme si soudain les objets allaient lui sauter à la figure. Roddy s'amusait beaucoup de l'attitude de son ami. Ils apprenaient la Magie Noire, alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune Anglais se sentait aussi mal à l'aise dans ce lieu.

Soudain, le jeune Wenters s'arrêta et fixa une étagère qui se trouvait un peu à l'écart. Dessus étaient entreposés des livres, la plupart semblant plutôt anciens. Il s'en approcha et sa main attrapa un des livres à la couverture noircie et sur laquelle était gravée un dragon. L'animal mystique se mit brusquement à bouger, faisant sursauter Roddy, puis il posa ses yeux sur le jeune garçon. Ses ailes se déplièrent et le dragon cracha de nouveau du feu avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

- Ce livre t'intéresse ?

Roddy sursauta à nouveau et se retourna brusquement pour voir Barjow qui s'était rapproché. L'homme le fixait intensément, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est quoi, comme livre ?

_- Flammes et Magie Noire. _C'est un livre très ancien. Il semblerait que son gardien t'apprécie.

- Son gardien ?

- Le dragon.

Roddy reposa ses yeux sur l'animal qui le fixait toujours, semblant attendre quelque chose de sa part.

- Il coûte combien ?

Billy eut soudain l'air effrayé et fit non de la tête pour faire comprendre à son ami que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'acheter ce livre. Mais Roddy l'ignora et reporta son attention sur le vendeur qui avait un grand sourire à présent.

Roddy acheta finalement le livre, malgré les protestations de Billy. Le dragon ne cessait de cracher du feu et pousser quelques grognements, content que le jeune garçon l'ait acheté. Billy le tira hors du magasin rapidement et prit le chemin du retour.

- Comment je pourrais l'appeler ?

- Tu veux lui donner un nom ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- C'est idiot. Ce n'est même pas un vrai dragon.

- Mais il vit… enfin, en quelque sorte il est vivant.

Le dragon sembla l'approuver en bougeant légèrement la tête. Roddy sourit.

- Inferno. Ça lui irait bien, non ? _(NA : Inferno signifie brasier en anglais)_

- Si tu le dis…

Billy pressa le pas pour quitter définitivement l'Allée des Embrumes. Inferno se remit à bouger dans tous les sens sur la couverture, comme s'il était inquiet de partir de là où il avait peut-être toujours vécu. Roddy essaya de le faire revenir à sa place, mais ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que le dragon se calma enfin.

- Tu devrais cacher ce livre, marmonna Billy. Tu risques de te le faire prendre si les sorciers dans le Chemin de Traverse te découvrent avec. Et tu risques aussi d'avoir des ennuis.

- Je l'ai acheté, ils n'ont pas intérêt à me le piquer.

- Roddy, c'est un livre de Maggie Noire. C'est mal vu.

- Et alors ? je n'aurais qu'à répliquer que c'est pour nos cours à Durmstrang.

Billy n'insista plus, sentant que c'était peine perdue. Néanmoins, Roddy miniaturisa le livre sans tenir compte des protestations d'Inferno qui faillit lui brûler les doigts, et le glissa dans une des poches de sa cape. Puis les deux garçons se rendirent au Chaudron Baveur afin de boire quelque chose de chaud.

Tom, le bossu qui tenait l'auberge, accueillit Billy avec de grands sourires, lui demandant des nouvelles de Chester et Meredith Botten, et l'amenant à l'une des meilleures tables. Devant le regard interrogateur de Roddy, le jeune Anglais lui expliqua que son père venait souvent au Chaudron Baveur pour y manger ou boire tout en travaillant.

- Il fait quoi, ton père ?

- Il travaille dans le Département de la Justice Magique.

- Et ta mère ?

- Elle ne travaille pas, mais donne parfois des cours particuliers.

- Dis moi… pourquoi tes parents t'ont envoyé à Durmstrang ? ils m'ont l'air… très intègres. Et en plus, tu n'aimes pas beaucoup la Magie Noire, et on dirait que ça vient surtout des préjugés que l'on a venant de sa famille…

Billy rougit et baissa la tête. Tom leur apporta deux grands verres de chocolat chaud, et quand il fut assez éloigné, Billy releva la tête et inspira un bon coup avant de commencer :

- C'est… mon père qui a voulu… mes parents sont tous les deux allés à Poudlard. Ma mère était à Serdaigle, et mon père à Gryffondor.

- Serdaigle ? Gryffondor ?

- Ce sont les maisons de Poudlard. Il y a aussi Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

- Ah… mais alors, pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas envoyé à Poudlard, s'ils sont allés là-bas, eux ?

- A cause… mon père avait un frère cadet, Finley. Celui-ci avait une femme et deux enfants, un fils qui avait notre âge et une fille qui avait un an de moins. Et… ils ont… ils se sont fait assassinés par… Tu-Sais-Qui… parce que mon oncle refusait de rejoindre ses partisans…

- Raison de plus… pourquoi t'envoyer à Durmstrang qui est une école, selon certains, formant de futurs Mages Noirs comme Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Pour m'apprendre à me défendre… mon père fait parti de ceux qui pensent que la Magie Noire n'influence pas celui qui la pratique à devenir quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais. Alors, il m'a envoyé à Durmstrang afin que j'y apprenne à me battre de la même manière que se battaient les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Ça se défend…

- Mais… et toi ? enfin, je sais que ton père est selon tes propres mots « quelqu'un de détestable et d'horrible qu'on ferait mieux d'éviter comme la peste au risque de se retrouver cloîtré au lit avec d'effroyables nausées », mais… pourquoi Durmstrang ?

- Sincèrement, je crois que mon père serait ravi que je devienne un grand Mage Noir… peut-être qu'il serait enfin fier de moi…

Devant le regard horrifié de Billy, Roddy éclata de rire.

- Ne fais pas cette tête ! plutôt mourir que de devenir un cinglé comme Grindewald ou Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Et-Qui-Fait-Qu'on-Est-Essouflé-Après-L'avoir-Appelé-Ainsi.

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça…

- Je ne vais pas en pleurer non plus. Il n'existe plus, de toute façon. Peut-être qu'on pourrait enfin dire son nom…

- Non !

Roddy sursauta au cri de son ami. Billy le fixait avec de grands yeux effrayés, le teint livide. Il remarqua que plusieurs personnes qui étaient à proximité d'eux s'étaient brusquement tournés vers leur table, surpris et quelques uns agacés. Roddy haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de son chocolat, ce qui calma son ami.

- Ne le dis jamais, murmura ce dernier. Il est encore trop présent dans l'esprit des gens.

- Dans le tien aussi, et pourtant, on avait à peine un an quand il a été neutralisé.

- C'est juste… mon père m'en a tellement parlé…

Roddy rebut une gorgée, perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensait à la visite de Nott, à ce que lui et son père s'étaient dit…

- Tu sais… mon père, s'il a quitté les Etats-Unis… c'est parce qu'il voulait rejoindre les rangs de Tu-Sais-Qui…

Billy recracha le chocolat qu'il avait bu et regarda son ami, les yeux écarquillés.

- Qu… quoi ?

- Il voulait devenir Mangemort. Sa famille était contre, mais lui, il y tenait vraiment. Alors, il nous a tous emmené en Angleterre…

Billy ne sut quoi dire. Même si Roddy détestait son père, il avait été loin de s'imaginer une chose pareille ! Il déglutit avec peine et demanda :

- Il… il est donc…

- Non. Tu-Sais-Qui a été neutralisé avant. C'est bien pour ça que notre famille n'a jamais eu d'ennuis avec la Justice.

- Et… ton père… il fait quoi, maintenant ?

- Il travaille dans le Département des Accidents Magiques.

- Et ta mère ?

- Ma mère… elle ne travaille pas… de toute façon, elle ne pourrait plus…

Instinctivement, Roddy porta la main à son poignet où était attaché son bracelet. Billy s'en aperçut, et remarqua la tristesse dans les yeux soudain voilés de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Le jeune Wenters soupira, puis décida de tout lui raconter. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier, à part avec Fanky, mais ce n'était pas la même chose, et en ce moment, il sentait qu'il en avait besoin. Et puis, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Billy. Lorsqu'il eut fini de raconter, son camarade continua de le fixer sans rien dire, puis il lui fit un petit sourire et lui murmura : « Courage et garde espoir. » Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cette simple phrase fit un bien immense au jeune garçon.

Ils quittèrent le Chaudron Baveur une heure plus tard. Mais lorsqu'ils sortirent, Roddy s'immobilisa soudainement, les yeux fixés sur un garçon de leur âge qui marchait au hasard dans la rue. Celui-ci tourna la tête et aperçut à son tour le jeune Wenters. Il se figea.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Billy.

Pour toute réponse, Roddy s'avança vers le garçon et s'arrêta devant lui.

- Salut, dit-il.

Le garçon sembla hésiter, puis fit un léger signe de tête. Billy arriva à leur hauteur et sourit.

- Salut ! Je suis Billy Botten. Et toi, tu es… ?

- Theodore Nott.

Il semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise en présence des deux amis, et lançait souvent de rapides coups d'œil à Roddy.

- Tu es seul ? lui demanda ce dernier.

- Oui.

- Nott… ah, mais c'est une famille très respectée, fit Billy, les yeux au ciel, plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

- Les Botten aussi.

Le sourire de Billy s'élargit.

- Pas tant que ça… mais bon, je suis content de voir que tu nous connais.

- Tu… tu es à Durmstrang, aussi ?

Roddy remarqua que le fils Nott n'était décidément pas à l'aise avec eux et semblait être quelqu'un de timide… ou plutôt de renfermé. Son regard fier et froid ne laissait pas tellement de place à la timidité. Peut-être était-il seulement gêné d'être en compagnie du cadet de la famille Wenters.

- Oui. Je suis un camarade de Roddy.

Nott reposa ses yeux sur ce dernier pour cette fois-ci soutenir son regard. Non, il n'était pas timide.

- Tu n'éprouves pas de honte à te montrer en sa compagnie ?

Non, définitivement non.

Billy semblait consterné par la question.

- Bah… non. Pourquoi je le serais ?

- Le père de Nott est un très grand ami de mon père.

Roddy avait volontairement accentué chacun de ses derniers mots, et Billy comprit le message. Il pâlit soudain, et écarquilla les yeux en fixant le jeune Nott qui, lui, avait froncé les sourcils, méfiant.

- Ah… je comprends mieux… balbutia-t-il.

Puis il se reprit et se redressa, prenant une voix sûre d'elle et ferme.

- Mais tu sais, à Durmstrang, Roddy est très populaire auprès de nous tous.

- Ah…

Nott n'en était pas tout à fait convaincu.

- Si, si, je te jure ! bon, il y en a certains qui le détestent, mais ils ne la ramènent pas trop, car quasiment toutes les premières années l'apprécient… oh, et puis, il y a aussi les profs qui ne l'aiment pas trop. Mais bon, dans certains cas, tu le leur rends bien, hein, Roddy ?

Roddy ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Nott, abasourdi, regarda Billy et constata que le garçon était aussi surpris que lui de la réaction de son ami. Mais il se reprit, son visage s'empourpra et il donna une tape sur l'épaule du jeune Wenters.

- Roddy ! je te défends, et toi, tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de te moquer de moi !

- Mais non, je ne me moque pas de toi ! c'est juste que… je n'avais encore jamais entendu quelqu'un me défendre de façon aussi… virulente !

- Mais arrête de rire !

- Je… ne… peux pas…

Nott les observa en souriant. Ils avaient l'air malins, ces deux-là. Ils ne devaient pas s'ennuyer à Durmstrang.

Roddy se calma enfin en lançant des sourires goguenards à Billy qui faisait mine de bouder. Puis le garçon se tourna vers Nott qui reprit un visage impassible.

- Comment ça se fait que tu te balades seul dans le Chemin de Traverse ?

- Et vous alors ?

- Nous, on n'est pas seul. Comme tu peux le voir, nous sommes au moins deux. Enfin… si je sais toujours compter, rajouta-t-il en faisant mine de calculer avec ses doigts.

Billy éclata de rire tandis que Theodore se renfrogna.

- Alors ? reprit Roddy. Pourquoi tu te balades seul ? ce n'est pas dans les habitudes des Sang-purs de laisser les gamins d'onze ans traîner seuls ans le Chemin de Traverse.

- Je cherche un cadeau.

- Noël est déjà passé, tu sais ?

- Arrête, Roddy, tu ne vois pas que tu le vexes ?

- Ah ? ah non, je n'avais pas remarqué, tiens. Heureusement que tu me le dis, sinon, je me serais senti mal pour lui.

- Roddy ! s'exclama Billy en roulant des yeux.

- C'est bon, je pose simplement des questions. Alors ? dit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers Nott.

- C'est un cadeau pour moi-même… une tante éloignée m'a passé de l'argent pour que je m'achète ce que je veux.

- Tiens, moi aussi j'ai ma tante qui fait ça. Soi-disant on devient grand, alors elles ne savent plus quoi nous offrir. Et puisque nous sommes devenus grands, nous pouvons bien choisir tout seul.

- Euh… en fait, elle a toujours fait ça, elle…

- Ah…

- D'ailleurs, tu ne l'as toujours pas acheté, ce cadeau, fit remarquer Roddy.

- Non, c'est vrai.

- Et toi, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Non...

- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous. C'est plus marrant à plusieurs que tout seul.

- Mais…

- Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire à ton père.

- Allez, accepte ! tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser.

- Et on se fiche pas mal que ton père est un ami du mien, ajouta Roddy en faisant un clin d'œil à Billy qui lui sourit.

Nott les regarda l'un après l'autre, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il semblait en avoir envie, mais Roddy se doutait qu'il se rappelait tout ce que son père avait pu lui dire sur lui et qu'il craignait sa réaction s'il apprenait qu'il avait passé du temps avec le traître à son sang de la famille Wenters.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Roddy, déterminé et sûr de lui.

- J'accepte.

Billy eut un large sourire. Roddy passa un bras sur son épaule, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune Nott, peu habitué à ces marques de sympathie.

- Alors, allons-y !

Les trois garçons partirent à la découverte des différents magasins que l'on trouvait dans le Chemin de Traverse. Nott ne regretta pas une seule fois de les avoir accompagné. Même s'il se sentait encore mal à l'aise avec eux, il s'amusa comme un fou, tout particulièrement quand arrivés dans une boutique de vêtements, Roddy s'était mis en tête d'essayer toutes les robes jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse virer par la propriétaire du magasin. Finalement, une heure passa, et ni Billy ni Theodore n'avaient trouvé quelque chose.

- Je devrais rentrer, murmura Nott.

- Déjà ?

- Il est dix-huit heures.

- Quoi ? déjà ?

- Roddy, tu te répètes.

- Le temps est passé vraiment trop vite, grommela-t-il.

Theodore fut surpris de voir le changement de comportement du garçon. Il se tourna vers Billy qui haussa les épaules.

- Il n'a pas envie de rentrer chez lui.

- Qui en aurait envie avec un père et un frère pareils ?

- Allez, Roddy, dans quelques jours, on retourne à Durmstrang.

- Super… on va revoir Grimms…

- Il faut savoir ce que tu veux !

- Mais je suis très content de revoir Grimms ! on va bien s'amuser, avec lui.

- Evite de te faire envoyer chez Karkaroff, quand même.

Roddy haussa les épaules puis proposa qu'ils cherchent rapidement et plus sérieusement leurs cadeaux. Pendant leur recherche, les deux élèves de Durmstrang assaillirent Theodore de questions sur Poudlard. Roddy posa également quelques questions sur Harry Potter, mais il fut surpris de voir que le jeune Nott ne savait pas grand-chose sur lui, n'ayant jamais cherché à lui parler. Billy, lui, s'étonna du fait que le garçon ne semblait pas avoir d'amis à Poudlard. Il préférait la solitude, lui expliqua-t-il. Ce qui ne convainquit aucun des deux amis.

Finalement, Billy s'acheta un livre sur les créatures légendaires, tandis que Theodore opta pour une robe bleue foncée aux bords gris argentés. Les trois amis se décidèrent enfin de se quitter, mais avec la promesse de se revoir avant de retourner en cours, même si le fils Nott n'avait pas osé promettre quoique ce soit.

Lorsque Roddy arriva chez lui, personne ne se préoccupa de lui. Fanky et Moka étaient occupés en cuisine, son père lisait un livre sur son fauteuil et sa mère était perdue dans ses pensées en fixant le feu. Le jeune garçon monta immédiatement dans sa chambre, sortit le livre qu'il avait acheté et lui rendit sa forme initiale. Inferno ne cessa de cracher du feu, mécontent d'avoir été forcé de rester miniature pendant quelques heures. Roddy tenta de se faire pardonner tant bien que mal pour pouvoir lire son livre. Une heure plus tard, Inferno reprit sa position initiale et le jeune Wenters put enfin se plonger dans sa lecture.

Pendant toute la fin des vacances, Roddy ne put revoir Billy et Theodore. Billy, car des amis de ses parents étaient venus passer le reste des vacances chez eux, Theodore, parce qu'il ne pouvait partir sans avoir l'autorisation de son père, qui n'était pas facile à obtenir. Le réveillon du Nouvel An se passa dans une ambiance aussi peu enjouée que pour Noël. Heureusement, il y avait Fanky, Moka et Inferno, qui se révélait être un incroyable compagnon de jeu. De plus, Roddy recevait fréquemment du courrier de Billy, et, plus surprenant, de Theodore. Andrew et Maximus lui avaient également envoyé un hibou, et le jeune garçon était de plus en plus pressé de retourner à Durmstrang pour les retrouver.


	7. Chapter 6

_Hello !! ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté cette fiction... désolée ! j'étais prise par mon autre fic qui m'inspirait plus. Mais là, je vais me remettre à celle-là, promis !_

_bon, il ne se passe pas grand-chose pendant ce chapitre, personnellement je suis assez déçue de ce que j'ai pondu... mais pas de soucis, la suite sera mieux ! ;p_

_**Chapitre 6**_

La journée commençait par deux heures de potions pour les premières années et ils avaient Forces du Mal après une brève pause. Comme à chaque fois, Billy traînait des pieds pour aller au dernier cours, tandis que Roddy parlait avec enthousiasme d'Inferno à ses amis et de ce qu'il avait lu dans le livre qu'il avait acheté. Arrivés à la petite salle à l'écart des autres bâtiments, Kurovski, qui comme à son habitude les attendait dehors, leur fit signe de le suivre. Les élèves se regardèrent, surpris. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils allaient faire cours dehors !

Le professeur les amena jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch et leur ordonna de s'asseoir en cercle autour de lui. Les jeunes garçons obéirent, toujours avec inquiétude et se lançant des regards étonnés. Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis, Kurovski sourit – ce qui était à le fois surprenant et effrayant.

- Elèves de Durmstrang, ne croyez pas que ce cours, même s'il se passe à l'extérieur, sera un moment de plaisir.

Silence.

- C'est un cours où je veux pouvoir juger vos capacités. Je vous conseille donc de vous préparer mentalement et physiquement à ce qui vous attend. Et afin de vous y aider, nous allons faire des exercices basiques, puis au cours suivant aura lieu l'examen. Comme je vous l'ai dit au début de l'année, pour maîtriser au mieux la Magie Noire, il vous faut une force mentale et physique au point. Je pourrais vous raconter tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui au sujet de sorciers qui se sont laissés entraîner par les Forces du Mal sans pouvoir les contrôler… mais étant donné que vous n'apprenez pas les grandes formules cette année, je ne veux pas vous effrayer.

- Nous effrayer, il veut rire, on l'est déjà avec sa tête, murmura Roddy.

Ses camarades tentèrent d'étouffer un ricanement. Malheureusement, cela ne passa pas inaperçu et Kurovski se tourna brusquement vers Roddy, les sourcils froncés.

- Vous avez dit quelque chose, M. Wenters ?

- Euh, pas spécialement, non.

- Si vous vous croyez si drôle, venez donc ici. Histoire de distraire tous vos camarades.

Roddy se leva et s'avança jusqu'à son professeur. Ce dernier le jaugeait du regard et le jeune garçon se fit un point d'honneur à ne pas baisser les yeux.

- Vous avez du cran, M. Wenters. Quelqu'un qui dirait le contraire serait bien stupide. Mais avoir du cran n'est pas tout. Si vous n'avez rien dans la tête, ça ne sert à rien.

- Vous voulez dire que je n'ai rien dans la tête, monsieur ?

- Vous vous croyez intelligent, M. Wenters ?

- Je n'irais pas jusque là, mais je ne me considère pas comme quelqu'un de complètement stupide.

Kurovski eut un sourire satisfait – qui ressemblait plus à une sorte de grimace - et les élèves se regardèrent, surpris. Il souriait ! Kurovski souriait à un élève ! D'habitude, c'était des sourires pervers qui cachaient une idée plus ou moins sadique. Mais là, il souriait à un élève d'une façon que l'on pouvait presque qualifiée de normale !

- Je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup votre répartie, M. Wenters…

- Tant mieux, vous serez bien le premier !

- …mais elle a tendance à m'énerver également. Vous ne savez pas vous tenir devant des adultes, et en particulier devant vos professeurs.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais je ne distrais pas mes camarades, là… et ça ne va pas vous aider non plus pour votre examen.

Une grimace apparut sur le visage de Kurovski et tous les élèves pâlirent. Billy tentait de faire signe à Roddy de se taire tandis que Maximus l'encourageait à continuer et le félicitait par signes. A côté, Sergueï essayait de se retenir de rire, aidé par Stanislav qui avait rapidement mis sa main devant la bouche de son ami. Roddy évita de les regarder, sentant le fou rire arriver. Mais lorsque son regard croisa celui du Kurovski, il n'eut plus aucune difficulté à réprimer son envie de rire. Le professeur semblait vraiment furieux, et c'était de loin le plus effrayant de tous ceux de Durmstrang.

- Je… je suis allé trop loin, j'imagine ? demanda-t-il.

- Encore heureux que vous vous en rendez compte, M. Wenters, répondit Kurovski avec froideur, faisant trembler tous les élèves présents.

Roddy sentit qu'il devait s'excuser, mais par fierté, il refusa de baisser les yeux et soutint le regard de son professeur. Kurovski écouta ses excuses sans rien dire puis lui fit signe de retourner s'asseoir.

Pendant tout le reste du cours, Kurovski ignora complètement le jeune Wenters. Ce dernier essayait de faire correctement les exercices qu'il leur demandait, mais il ne lui adressa pas même un regard.

Lorsque le cours fut enfin terminé, Roddy se sentait furieux. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était quand on l'ignorait. Ses amis n'osaient pas lui parler, sachant qu'ils risquaient de se faire rembarrer. Néanmoins, Billy s'y risqua, espérant le faire sortir de son silence, peu importait les moyens.

- Tu l'as quand même cherché, tu ne vas pas dire le contraire…

- J'ai horreur de ça ! il m'a ignoré pendant tout le cours !

- Ah, c'est pour ça que tu fais la gueule ? demanda Stanislav.

- Bien sûr ! pour quoi d'autre, sinon ?

Les jeunes élèves se regardèrent. A dire vrai, ils ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi Roddy faisait la tête, selon eux il aurait dû être heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

- De quoi tu te plains ? dit enfin Sergueï. Beaucoup d'élèves feraient n'importe quoi pour que Kurovski les ignore.

- Pas moi. Je déteste ça. Merde, je me suis quand même excusé ! qu'est-ce qu'il voulait de plus ?

- Arrête de te prendre la tête pour ça, marmonna Andrew. Tu as eu de la chance qu'il ne te donne pas de punition, et encore moins de retenue.

- J'aurais peut-être préféré, tu vois. Au moins, après, peut-être qu'il aurait daigné me lancer un regard.

- J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Sergueï, les yeux ronds. Tu es complètement fou, c'est pas possible !

- Non. C'est juste que ça blesse énormément mon ego quand quelqu'un fait comme si j'existais pas.

- Tu te prends pas pour n'importe qui, dis donc, remarqua Stanislav avec un sourire.

Roddy haussa les épaules.

- Je ne me prends pas non plus pour quelqu'un d'important. Mais ma fierté en a pris un coup, c'est tout.

Ses amis rirent, puis Sergueï, Stanislav, Maximus et Mikhail décidèrent d'aller au terrain de Quidditch pour regarder l'entraînement de l'équipe d'Hermes, tandis que Roddy, Billy et Andrew prirent la direction de la bibliothèque pour rechercher une potion.

Arrivés à la bibliothèque, ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le huitième rayon et Roddy sortit le parchemin où étaient marqués tous les emplacements des livres de potion.

- « Philtres et enchantements », quatrième étagère à droite en partant du fond, lut-il tandis que Billy et Andrew se dirigeaient à l'endroit précisé.

- J'ai trouvé, leur dit Billy.

Les deux amis le rejoignirent. Roddy lui prit le livre des mains et le parcourut rapidement.

- Bon sang, où elle est, cette potion ?

- Tu es sûr qu'elle était dans ce livre ? lui demanda Andrew.

- Oui, bien sûr que j'en suis sûr !

- Chut ! parlez doucement, vous deux, vous allez attirer Olga.

- Et alors ? elle va juste nous dire de faire moins de bruit. En général, tant qu'on n'abîme pas les bouquins, elle s'en fiche de ce qu'on peut faire.

- J'en suis pas si sûr…

- Ah ! j'ai trouvé !

- Chut…

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas la peine de s'inquiéter, Billy. Tenez, regardez.

Andrew et Billy se penchèrent vers le bouquin, puis se redressèrent en se lançant un regard sceptique.

- Quoi ?

- Roddy, murmura Billy, tu es sûr que tu veux faire cette potion ?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

- C'est qu'elle est plus compliquée que toutes les potions qu'on a faites jusqu'à présent.

- Et alors ? elle est encore faisable, je trouve.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux faire cette potion ? lui demanda Andrew.

- On sait jamais. Elle pourrait me servir un jour.

Ses amis n'insistèrent plus. Ils savaient bien que c'était inutile, une fois que Roddy avait quelque chose en tête, il était impossible de le dissuader.

Roddy fit une copie de la page, puis les trois compères quittèrent la bibliothèque pour se diriger vers le réfectoire où le repas allait bientôt être servi. Ils s'installèrent près de leurs amis, remarquant avec soulagement qu'Eldev était un peu plus loin avec des élèves de deuxième année. Roddy se tourna vers Pavel qui était assis à sa gauche.

- Dis donc, Eldev, il traîne plus avec toi ?

- Plus trop, non. J'imagine que c'est parce que tu es toujours dans les parages aussi.

- Ah… tu devrez me remercier, alors.

Pavel haussa les épaules en souriant. Le repas apparut sur les tables, et Billy fit une grimace éloquente en découvrant ce que c'était.

- C'est toujours la même chose qu'ils nous servent…

- Vous ne devriez pas vous plaindre, mon garçon. Certains donneraient cher pour pouvoir avoir ce que vous avez.

Les jeunes élèves se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler. C'était le comte Eismar, un fantôme qui avait d'ailleurs tendance à l'oublier. D'une stature imposante, bien habillé et se promenant avec une canne, il ne valait mieux pas lui dire qu'il était mort si on ne voulait pas se retrouver hanté par Malicia, un esprit ayant l'apparence d'une fillette et n'appréciant pas que l'on s'en prenne à son héros, qui n'était autre que le comte Eismar. Billy hocha la tête timidement et le fantôme s'éloigna, de son allure aristocratique qui le caractérisait bien. Plus loin, ils aperçurent Malicia qui surveillait les moindres gestes de ceux qui adressaient la parole au comte. La seconde suivante, elle avait disparu.

- Je n'aime pas Malicia, murmura Pavel. Elle me fait vraiment froid dans le dos.

- Tant que tu ne manques pas de respect au comte, elle ne va rien te faire, répliqua Stanislav.

- Mais quand même… il paraît qu'elle a déjà rendu fou une fille, parce qu'elle croyait qu'elle essayait de séduire le comte.

- Rassure moi, tu n'as pas eu le béguin pour ce vieux fantôme ? dit Sergueï.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama le Polonais en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir, ce qui fit rire ses camarades.

A la fin du repas, ils furent rejoints par Andrew, Maximus et Mikhail. Ils n'avaient pas cours l'après-midi et ils avaient l'intention d'aller dans le petit bois, là où les trois Anglophones avaient pris l'habitude d'aller. Ils furent rejoints par Doreen, Carla et Oxana. Cette dernière rougit violemment en posant ses yeux sur Sergueï et Maximus fit un clin d'œil à Roddy, lui signifiant qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser. Doreen leur posa des questions sur le cours de Forces du Mal. Elle se plaignait sans cesse que Kurovski ne leur donnait pas de vrais cours et demandaient aux garçons de lui montrer ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, elle poussa un long soupir.

- Ça m'énerve… j'ai beau lui demander de nous apprendre des choses sur la Magie Noire, il refuse…

- Tu oses insister avec lui ? dit Sergueï en prenant un air offusqué.

Oxana se mit immédiatement à ricaner, et Roddy et Maximus échangèrent à nouveau un sourire empli de sous-entendus. « On va décidément bien s'amuser », pensa Roddy, et son ami hocha discrètement la tête.

- Dites, j'ai un jeu amusant à vous proposer, dit soudainement celui-ci, interrompant les conversations sur les cours de Kurovski.

- Et c'est quoi ? demanda Mikhail, légèrement inquiet.

Il ne savait que trop bien que les idées de Maximus pouvaient souvent être tout sauf supers.

- Ça s'appelle « la Vérité ou un sort ».

- C'est quoi, ça ? questionna Stanislav, visiblement peu emballé.

- On se pose des questions et on doit dire la vérité. Si on ment, on reçoit un sort.

- Mais comment on peut savoir si l'autre ment quand il répond ? interrogea Pavel.

- On lance un sort de Vérité.

- Un sort de Vérité ?

Maximus les dévisagea tous un à un, surpris qu'ils lui posent cette question.

- Vous ne connaissez pas ce sort ?

- Non.

- C'est vrai que c'est un sort que nous a appris mon père… donc c'est moi qui vais le lancer.

Il attrapa sa baguette, se leva puis esquissa un large cercle dans le sol en murmurant un sort inconnu de tous ses camarades. Le cercle apparut en bords illuminés sous les yeux ébahis de ces derniers.

- C'est quoi au juste, ce sort, Maximus ? demanda Bily.

- Lorsqu'on entrera dans le cercle, on sera obligé de dire toujours la vérité. Si jamais on ment, le cercle deviendra bleu.

- Ah, donc en fait, ce n'est pas sur nous que tu as lancé le sort, c'est sur le cercle, commenta Carla.

- Oui. C'est un sort que mon père nous avait appris quand on était enfant. On joueait souvent à ça, avec ma sœur jumelle.

- Tu as une sœur jumelle ? s'exclamèrent en même temps ses camarades.

- Oui. Elle s'appelle Câtâlin. Je ne vous l'avais jamais dit ?

- A ton avis ? on réagirait comme ça si c'était le cas ? rétorqua Stanislav.

- Elle n'est pas à Durmstrang, remarqua Sergueï.

- Non, elle est à Beauxbâtons. C'est une tradition dans la famille, les hommes vont à Durmstrang, les filles à Beauxbâtons.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Billy.

- Parce que ma famille a toujours considéré que la Magie Noire était trop… salissante pour les femmes. Ceci dit en passant, celles-ci l'apprenaient quand même. Donc elles sont envoyées ailleurs, en l'occurrence à Beauxbâtons, qui est considéré comme l'école la plus… distinguée pour elles.

- C'est assez médiéval, commenta Doreen, qui ne put tout de même pas retenir un sourire.

- Si on veut. Mais sache qu'elles ne s'en sont jamais plaintes.

- Et tu as d'autres frères et sœurs ?

- Un frère aîné, Râzvan, et une grande sœur, Felicia.

- Bon, allez, on joue ? s'impatienta Andrew.

- Attendez, les arrêta brusquement Maximus. Il faut qu'on entre tous en même temps dans le cercle, sinon ça ne marchera que sur les premiers qui auront passé la ligne.

Les amis se consultèrent du regard puis Roddy compta jusqu'à trois. A trois, ils pénétrèrent tous dans le cercle en un seul mouvement parfaitement coordonné, puis s'installèrent.

- Bon, c'est moi commence, déclara Maximus. Je vais interroger… Mikhail.

- J'en étais sûr… marmonna ce dernier en grimaçant.

- Alors, Mikhail, que penses-tu des théories pro-sang-purs ?

Roddy ricana. C'était justement le sujet que leur ami essayait sans cesse d'éviter. Mikhail lui lança un regard noir.

- Alors, Mikhail ? le pressa Stanislav, subitement très intéressé.

- Je les trouve stupides.

Ils observèrent le cercle qui resta blanc.

- Tu les trouves vraiment stupides ?

- Stanislav, pourquoi tu adhères à ces stupides théories ? demanda brusquement Mikhail.

- Euh…

La question déstabilisa le jeune garçon.

- Parce que... c'est mes parents qui me l'ont dit…

- T'aurais pu trouver mieux, comme réponse, dit Roddy.

- Ouais, bon, ça va. Doreen, à toi.

Roddy n'écouta pas la question ni la réponse d'ailleurs. Il fixait Maximus qui finit par enfin s'en rendre compte au bout d'une minute. « Pourquoi tu n'as pas interrogé Oxana ou Sergueï ? maintenant, on ne sait pas quand on va pouvoir leur poser des questions. » Maximus lui fit un clin d'œil et se concentra à nouveau sur le jeu. Doreen venait d'interroger Andrew, lui demandant s'il aurait préféré aller dans une école de sorcellerie aux Etats-Unis. A la grande surprise de tous, le jeune garçon répondit qu'en effet, il aurait préféré, mais il ajouta qu'il ne regrettait pas trop pour l'instant. Le jeu se poursuivit, Billy dut révéler que sa plus grande peur était la Magie Noire, Carla que son rêve était de se marier avec un sorcier riche et célèbre, Pavel qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup Eldev – il s'efforça de rester poli, ce qui fit bien rire Roddy –, puis ce fut le tour de Maximus.

- Maximus, y a-t-il quelqu'un que tu détestes à Durmstrang ?

- En-dehors d'Eldev, précisa Roddy.

Le Roumain sourit.

- Il y a bien quelqu'un que je déteste, oui.

- Et c'est qui ?

- Klaus Klimberg.

- C'est qui, ça ? demanda Stanislav.

- C'est un gars qui est en troisième année, à Ares, répondit Mikhail.

- Et qu'est-ce qui fait que tu le détestes ? questionna Doreen.

- Il est prétentieux, arrogant et lèche-botte… bref, il est…

- Ce que Maximus ne vous dit pas, l'interrompit Andrew, c'est que ce sont ses bottes à lui que Klimberg lèche.

- Hein ? toi ? s'étonna Stanislav. Mais pourquoi ?

- A cause de ma famille…

- Sois plus précis, tu veux, dit Doreen.

- Les Gavan sont depuis des siècles des éleveurs de dragons...

- Je croyais l'élevage des dragons interdit, le coupa Oxana.

- Oui, c'est le cas. Aujourd'hui, ma famille est responsable de la protection et du développement des dragons.

- Vous êtes riches ?

- Carla, il ne voudra jamais de toi, plaisanta Sergueï.

Oxana pouffa.

- Oui, nous sommes riches. Mais tout notre argent est destiné aux dragons.

- J'aimerais bien être un dragon, des fois, commenta Roddy, et ses amis ricanèrent.

- Enfin, bref, pour en revenir à Klimberg, sa famille aussi élevait des dragons il y a longtemps. Aujourd'hui, ils font autre chose, seule ma famille a pu garder cette tradition de s'occuper de ces animaux mythiques. Alors, beaucoup d'anciennes familles comme les Klimbergs cherchent sans cesse de nous utiliser pour retrouver leur ancien statut.

- Ta famille, elle habite où ? demanda Billy.

- Dans la région de Transylvanie, en Roumanie. Bon, allez, c'est à moi. J'interroge Roddy.

Celui-ci sourit. Voilà le moment où ils allaient pouvoir taquiner les sentiments d'Oxana !

- Roddy, quelle est la personne que tu détestes le plus au monde ?

- En-dehors d'Eldev, dit Sergueï en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Roddy lui sourit, puis réfléchit. Quelle personne il détestait le plus ? la réponse était apparue presqu'immédiatement : son père. Mais il ne pouvait quand même pas répondre ça… c'était son père, il avait des relations vraiment tendues avec lui et il lui en voulait énormément pour ce qui arrivait à sa mère, mais de là à dire qu'il le haïssait…

Il inspira profondément.

- Mon frère, répondit-il d'une voix claire.

Mais le cercle devint bleu.

- C'était évident, dit Carla. Tu ne peux pas détester ton propre frère.

-Alors, Roddy ? le pressa Andrew. Qui est la personne que tu détestes le plus ?

Le jeune garçon soupira.

- Mon père, murmura-t-il.

Le cercle resta blanc. Les jeunes élèves se regardèrent, surpris, à l'exception de Billy, que cette réponde n'étonna pas.

- Mais c'est ton père… commença Carla.

- Stop, l'interrompit Roddy. Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Maximus, c'est à toi de me lancer un sort pas vrai ?

Le Roumain sourit puis lui lança un sort qui aggrandit ses oreilles de façon considérable. Tous éclatèrent de rire.

- Bon, à mn tour d'interroger quelqu'un, et j'interroge Oxana. Alors, Oxana, dis-nous, y a-t-il quelqu'un à Durmstrang pour qui tu as des sentiments ?

La jeune fille rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux.

- Je crois que cette attitude parle d'elle-même, dit Sergueï en éclatant de rire.

Doreen et Carla se lancèrent un coup d'œil qui n'échappa pas à Roddy. Bien sûr, elles devaient être au courant, c'était même elles qui avaient du pousser Oxana à venir avec elles aujourd'hui.

- On a le droit de savoir qui c'est ? questionna Stanislav.

- Non… je ne préfère pas…

- Oh, allez, Oxana, dis nous ! s'exclama Maximus.

- Non…

- On ne va pas le manger, tu sais, plaisanta Sergueï.

Ses joues devinrent encore plus rouges.

- Laissez la si elle ne veut pas le dire, dit Billy.

Les amis n'insistèrent plus et Roddy se sentit déçu. Il aurait bien aimé aller plus loin, mais bon… Il se promit d'en parler avec Doreen et Carla.

Les questions s'enchaînèrent, Stanislav dut révéler que la personne qu'il admirait le plus était Albus Dumbledore - mais ayant menti, il reçut un sort qui colora ses cheveux en vert -, Pavel qu'il avait un grand-père d'origine moldue, Sergueï que son objet fétiche était une pièce de monnaie ancienne... Oxana fut interrogée par Andrew qui lui demanda de leur dire le nom du garçon pour qui son coeur battait, mais elle refusa et elle reçut donc un sort qui changea son uniforme en habits moldus.

L'heure pour les amis de se séparer arriva. Roddy fit un petit signe de la main à Maximus qui le fixa dans les yeux, comprenant ce que voulait son camarade. « Essaye d'éloigner Oxana. Je vais devant avec Doreen et Carla pour leur parler du cas Sergueï. » Le Roumain acquiesca et se diriga vers Oxana. Fort heureusement, Sergueï l'imita, pensant sans doute qu'il allait essayer une fois encore de tirer les vers du nez de la Russe. Roddy attira les deux filles devant, pour pouvoir leur parler tranquillement.

- Dites, murmura-t-il, vous savez pour qui en pince Oxana, pas vrai ?

- Roddy, ne compte pas sur nous pour te le dire, répliqua Doreen.

- C'est Sergueï, pas vrai ?

- Je te l'avais dit, Doreen, que ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'eux s'en rendraient compte… Sergueï n'a rien remarqué, j'espère ?

- Non, il n'y a que Maximus et moi. Enfin, je crois, les autres, je ne sais pas, mais je ne pense pas.

- Et pourquoi tu viens nous en parler ?

- Vous n'avez pas envie d'aider votre amie ?

- Tu veux jouer les entrepremetteurs ?

- Ça pourrait être marrant.

- Ok, moi je marche.

- Et toi, Carla ?

- Moi aussi.

Le jeune garçon eut un large sourire et se retourna pour faire un clin d'œil à Maximus qui surveillait discrètement la conversation de son ami avec les deux filles. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre Billy et Andrew dans le coup, puis ils allaient devoir chercher un plan pour que Sergueï et Oxana se déclarent leur amour. A cette pensée, Roddy sourit. Il n'était pas du genre romantique, mais vraiment, ça promettait d'être amusant de jouer les entrepremetteurs. Ça l'occuperait, puisque depuis qu'il était rentré des vacances, il s'ennuyait un peu. Grimms semblait s'être donné comme nouvelle résolution de ne plus se laisser aller à la colère face à son élève, quant à Eldev il se tenait à l'écart. Roddy devait bien l'avouer, ça l'amusait de jouer au petit voyou…


	8. Chapter 7

_et voilà le chapitre 7 !! ouf, c'est bon, j'en suis au même nombre de chapitre avec mon poufsouffle bien-aimé :)_

_voici un chapitre un peu plus relevé que le précédent !_

_il est tard, mais tant pis... j'ai vraiment pas sommeil de toute façon '_

_**Chapitre 7**_

Billy et Andrew avaient tout de suite accepté de participer au plan Oxana, Billy par gentillesse, Andrew par… Roddy ignorait pourquoi lui avait accepté, ce n'était pas son genre de jouer aux cupidons, surtout par gentillesse, mais bon, le fait était qu'il marchait avec eux. Probablement parce que lui aussi devait s'ennuyer un peu ces derniers temps.

Assis sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre de leur salle commune, Roddy était en train de lire la lettre qu'il avait reçu de Theodore Nott le matin même.

_« Bonjour, Roddy._

_Alors, ce n'était pas trop dur de retrouver cet Eldev et le professeur Grimms ? Moi, je me serais bien passé de retrouver certaines personnes… Hier soir, pas moyen d'être tranquille. J'essayais de lire un livre sur les fondateurs de Poudlard, mais Blaise Zabini, un garçon qui est à Serpentard comme moi, n'arrêtait pas de venir me déranger. Et puis, après, Malefoy et sa bande sont venus s'installer près de moi. Entendre Malefoy se vanter sans cesse devient quand même bien lassant… C'est étrange, car quand son père vient rendre visite au mien, il ne se comporte pas du tout comme cela avec moi. Enfin… pas que Malefoy soit mon sujet de conversation préféré…_

_Billy m'avait demandé de me renseigner au sujet d'un certain Finley Botten, son oncle je crois bien, parce que son père ne voulait pas trop lui en parler. J'ai demandé à mon directeur de maison, le professeur Rogue, il m'a dit que Finley Botten avait un an de plus que lui et qu'il avait été à Gryffondor. Il m'a aussi révélé que lui et sa famille avait été tués en 1981 par les Mangemorts. Il m'a conseillé de m'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre pour en savoir plus sur Finley Botten. Tout ce qu'il a pu me dire, c'est que son meilleur ami s'appelait Clark Dubois, et il y a justement un Olivier Dubois en cinquième année à Gryffondor… mais vraiment, je ne sais pas si je vais aller lui poser des questions sur l'oncle de Billy… surtout qu'en plus, il est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, et on a perdu contre eux en novembre… nous avons toujours un peu de mal à l'accepter, surtout que c'est grâce à Harry Potter qu'ils ont gagné, alors qu'il ne devrait même pas être dans l'équipe…_

_Bon, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps avec ces histoires… Je te fais confiance pour dire à Billy tout ce que je t'ai raconté dans cette lettre._

_A bientôt._

_Theodore Nott »_

Roddy sourit. Theodore écrivait comme il parlait, toujours avec une grande politesse qui faisait ressortir son éducation d'aristocrate. Il relut le passage au sujet de l'oncle de Billy, puis attrapa une plume et un parchemin et commença à écrire sa réponse.

_« Salut, Theodore !_

_Ravi de voir que tu vas bien ! Ici, c'est l'ennui complet, Grimms semble s'être donné pour mot d'ordre de m'ignorer le plus possible, alors ça m'énerve vraiment beaucoup. Quant à Eldev, il se tient aussi à carreau, je sens que l'humiliation en public que je lui ai fait subir le jour du départ en vacances y est pour beaucoup… mais avec lui, il faut toujours se méfier, je suis sûr qu'il prépare un mauvais coup ! _

_Pour Billy, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas écrit directement ? est-ce parce que tu te sens mal à l'aise d'apprendre que son oncle est mort à cause des Mangemorts ? tu sais, Billy, il ne t'en voudra pas, il est déjà au courant pour ton père, de toute façon. _

_Vas voir cet Olivier Dubois, si ça se trouve, Clark Dubois est son père… ou un membre de sa famille, peu importe, ça peut toujours nous apporter des informations sur Finley Botten._

_Et courage pour votre coupe de Quidditch ! nous, nous avons gagné notre premier match contre Herakles, mais il nous reste Ares, et c'est pas une équipe facile à battre… après, on verra, le dernier match oppose les deux maisons qui ont le plus de points. Pourvu qu'on y soit !_

_Allez, salut, et à bientôt !_

_Roddy »_

Il relut sa lettre puis la confia au grand-duc qui attendait patiemment à la fenêtre. Le hibou prit son envol avec élégance et Roddy le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision… ou plutôt jusqu'à ce que Billy vienne s'installer sur le canapé, l'interrompant dans son observation.

- Je viens de croiser Doreen. Elle voudrait bien savoir ce qu'on compte faire pour Oxana et Sergueï.

- Je ne sais pas encore… tu as une idée, toi ?

- Carla a proposé qu'on les enferme tous les deux dans une salle d'étude.

- Pas très original… et puis, comment tu comptes faire entrer Sergueï dans une salle d'étude ?

- Ah oui… c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas du genre à faire plus qu'on lui demande…

- Moi, j'ai peut-être bien une idée… on va se donner rendez-vous après le couvre-feu pour une soi-disant mission, puis on va demander à Raspoutine de faire croire que Makar s'approche, et on se séparera, mais en laissant Sergueï et Oxana ensembles. Et ensuite, on les espionnera, tandis qu'on chargera Raspoutine de leur faire peur.

- Euh… on peut tout simplement parler d'Oxana à Sergueï de façon à ce qu'il s'intéresse à elle…

- Pas assez marrant.

- En quoi ne pas respecter le couvre-feu est marrant ?

- Ce n'est pas de ça dont il s'agit. C'est d'espionner Sergueï et Oxana qui va être drôle.

- Et si on se fait prendre ?

- On avisera.

- Bien sûr… on avisera… murmura Billy.

- En fait, Billy, j'ai reçu une lettre de Theodore. Il a eu des informations sur ton oncle.

- Ah… ? mais… pourquoi il ne m'a pas envoyé un hibou directement ?

- Il a appris que ton oncle avait été tué par les Mangemorts.

- Ah… je vois…

- Enfin, bref… il a demandé à son directeur de maison, et il lui a dit que ton oncle avait un an de plus que lui et qu'il était à Gryffondor.

- Ça, je le savais déjà…

- Et il lui a dit le nom de son meilleur ami. Il s'appelait Clark Dubois.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça m'avance.

- Il y a un Dubois en ce moment à Gryffondor. Olivier Dubois. J'ai demandé à Theodore d'aller lui parler, mais il est pas super emballé par cette idée…

- C'est normal, il est à Serpentard… d'après ce mon père m'a dit, à Poudlard, il y a un conflit entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

- Hmm… c'est stupide.

- C'est une autre coutume.

- Mais dis moi… pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ton père, tout simplement ?

- A chaque fois que je veux lui poser des questions, il fait une drôle de tête et me dit toujours la même chose : que lui et sa famille ont été tués par les Mangemorts parce qu'il refusait de se joindre à eux. Mais je sais qu'il y a autre chose qu'il ne veut pas me dire.

- Okay. Donc ça veut dire qu'en plus de la mission Oxana, il nous faut aussi découvrir qui était ton oncle…

- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'aider si tu n'y tiens pas, répliqua Billy, vexé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? c'est génial ! je me faisais chier, ces derniers temps, et voilà deux projets qui me sautent dans les bras !

- Content que les mystères de ma famille t'enthousiastent à ce point…

- Bon, il faut aller parler à Andrew du plan pour ce soir.

- Eh, je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord !

- C'est pas grave !

Roddy se leva et quitta la salle commune avec précipitation. Il alla frapper à la porte de l'étage d'Ares et un garçon vint lui ouvrir. Il semblait peu ravi d'avoir été dérangé, surtout par un élève de première année.

- Il est là, Andrew Spade ?

- Je vais voir.

Il referma la porte et deux minutes plus tard, Andrew sortit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai un plan pour la mission Oxana. Viens.

Une fois le plan exposé, Andrew accepta immédiatement, et avec un grand sourire en plus. Ils se séparèrent, Roddy et Billy chargés d'aller chercher Doreen, Carla et Oxana, qui étaient à la bibliothèque, et Andrew Sergueï, Stanislav, Maximus et Mikhail. Une demi-heure plus tard, tout ce petit monde se retrouva à leur emplacement habituel près du terrain de Quidditch. Les comparses s'étaient mis d'accord pour révéler leur plan à Stanislav, Mikhail, Maximus, Doreen et Carla le soir même, lors de leur fuite improvisée.

- Bien, commença Roddy, si je vous ai réuni ici, c'est pour une mission de la plus haute importance.

Ses amis se regardèrent en souriant.

- J'ai entendu une conversation entre Rozova, Wattsy et Milland. Il paraîtrait qu'il y a un fantôme inconnu qui se balade à Durmstrang depuis quelques jours. Les profs n'ont pas voulu avertir les élèves, mais apparemment, ils n'ont aucune idée du pourquoi il est là… et s'il est inoffensif.

Oxana couina. Maximus eut un large sourire, et fit un clin d'œil à son ami. Visiblement, il avait lu dans son esprit le plan pour réunir Oxana et Sergueï.

- Et pourquoi tu nous parles de ça ? demanda Stanislav.

- J'aimerais bien partir à la recherche de ce fantôme. Ça vous tente ?

- Moi oui, répondit tout de suite Doreen.

- Mais je vous préviens, il faudra qu'on aille à sa recherche pendant la nuit, car il semblerait qu'il ne sorte que la nuit, ce fantôme là.

- Mais… le couvre-feu… murmura Oxana.

- Il suffira qu'on ne se fasse pas prendre, dit Andrew.

- Moi, je marche ! s'exclama Maximus. Ça promet d'être bien marrant !

- Je pense aussi, renchérit Sergueï. Je marche avec vous !

Tous acceptèrent, et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à minuit sous l'escalier à côté de la grande salle. Tandis que les autres élèves s'apprêtaient à aller en cours, Roddy entraîna ses deux amis vers la bibliothèque à la recherche de Raspoutine. Celui-ci était tout au fond, assis entre le mur et le dernier rayon, balançant légèrement sa tête au rythme d'une chanson qu'il fredonnait.

Raspoutine, Nikolaï Antonovitch Zarov de son vrai nom, était un fantôme qui avait l'apparence d'une jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année d'une laideur qui lui avait valu ce surnom de Raspoutine. En réalité, il n'était pas aussi laid, il s'était juste pris tellement de coup quand il était jeune qu'il avait gardé des traces physiques qui avaient considérablement amoché son visage. Ancien élève de Durmstrang, il n'avait pas été un très bon élève, mais avait excellé en Quidditch. Sa plus grande fierté était d'avoir gagné le Tournois des Trois Sorciers qui avaient eu lieu à Poudlard. Après ses études, il avait voulu devenir un joueur de Quidditch professionnel, malheureusement pour lui, il avait été tué peu avant son premier grand match, lors d'un entraînement, en essayant d'éviter un cognard… pour mieux faire un plongeon de quelques centaines de mètres après être tombé de son balais.

Le fantôme leva la tête vers les deux élèves et eut un grand sourire en reconnaissant Roddy. Le jeune garçon venait quelquefois parler avec lui quand il venait faire des recherches pour ses potions. Raspoutine aimait beaucoup la bibliothèque, ce qui était étrange, car il n'y avait presque jamais mis les pieds étant élève.

- Salut, Raspoutine, murmura Roddy.

- Salut. Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ?

- On aurait un service à te demander.

- Je t'écoute.

- Voilà. On connaît une fille qui est amoureuse d'un garçon de notre dortoir. On a mis au point un petit plan mais on va avoir besoin de ton aide. Ce soir, on va sortir après le couvre-feu pour soit disant partir à la recherche d'un fantôme inconnu.

- Vous voulez que je joue le rôle de ce fantôme inconnu ?

- Oui, mais pas seulement. Dis, tu sais où il y a peu de chances de rencontrer Padsko la nuit ?

Raspoutine réfléchit quelques secondes, les yeux posés sur le plafond.

- Je dirais dehors. Il a horreur de se balader dehors. Il y est quand même obligé, surtout une fois passé le couvre-feu, mais on sait bien qu'il n'y va pas.

- Oui, mais il fait trop froid ces derniers temps, dit Billy. On ne va quand même pas y aller au risque de tomber malade…

- Je suis d'accord, vous risquez d'attraper la mort si vous sortez la nuit…

- Alors, où est-ce qu'on peut se rendre dans le château sans risquer de tomber nez à nez avec Padsko ? demanda Andrew.

Raspoutine sourit.

- Tu sais, Makar est très facilement déconcentré. Surtout quand une certaine professeur de botanique est dans les parages…

Avec une synchronisation non calculée, Roddy, Billy et Andrew firent tous trois une grimace plus qu'éloquente sur ce qu'ils pensaient de la relation du concierge et du professeur… surtout qu'en réalité, Padsko ne semblait pas céder aux avances de Kushkina aussi facilement.

- De toute façon, Makar n'a jamais été très assidu dans ses rondes du soir, conclut Raspoutine.

- On ne veut pas prendre de risques, dit Roddy.

- Je comprend. Dans ce cas, je vous conseille d'aller au dernier étage. Bien sûr, c'est risqué parce qu'il y a le bureau du directeur, mais vous pouvez être sûrs que Padsko n'ira pas, surtout s'il est accompagné de Miss Kushkina.

- Mais comment savoir s'il sera avec elle ? interrogea Billy.

Le fantôme lui fit un clin d'œil.

- On est jeudi. Et tous les jeudis, Anastasia Kushkina va rendre visite à ce cher Padsko.

Les trois élèves sourirent, puis ils finirent de préparer le plan avec Raspoutine et le quittèrent vingt minutes plus tard. Ils allèrent ensuite à l'infirmerie, Roddy faisant semblant d'être malade, et ils racontèrent à l'infirmière qu'il s'était évanoui. Gretchen Weigen ne sembla pas les croire, mais l'autorisa quand même à rester ici pour se reposer et fit un mot d'excuse pour les deux autres. Elle ne cherchait plus depuis longtemps de se mêler des combines de ses élèves… surtout quand il s'agissait d'élèves comme le jeune Wenters.

Le soir arriva enfin. Pendant le repas, Roddy observa la table d'Artemis et plus particulièrement Doreen, Carla et Oxana. Les deux premières semblaient réconforter la dernière, qui depuis le début n'était pas franchement favorable à une sortie après le couvre-feu pour partir à la recherche d'un fantôme dont même les professeurs ne parvenaient pas à mettre la main dessus. Sans compter les Siamois et Malicia qui devaient traîner dans les parages… c'est sûr, Malicia n'était pas dangereuse tant qu'on ne s'en prenait pas au comte, mais elle était vraiment inquiétante. On n'avait pas très envie de la croiser pendant la nuit, celle-là…

Le repas terminé, les élèves allèrent dans leur dortoir selon la coutume. Assis sur son lit, Roddy fixait ses amis qui se changeaient tout en cachant dans leur lit des habits pour leur expédition. Puis il tourna son regard vers Eldev qui était déjà allongé de tout son long, ignorant ses camarades, tandis qu'à côté de lui, Pavel et Jürgen discutaient joyeusement. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit brusquement et Wattsy entra pour leur annoncer qu'il était temps de dormir. Roddy attrapa son réveil magique pour mettre l'alarme à 23h45, un réveil bien pratique puisque lorsqu'il sonnait il ne réveillait que lui – cadeau de Fanky un jour où le garçon s'était plaint qu'avec son réveil, il lui était impossible de se lever sans réveiller toute la maisonnée. Puis il se coucha, décidé à profiter de ses deux heures et quelque de sommeil.

Le réveil sonna, tirant Roddy de son rêve peuplé de Williams pendus au plafond. Il bâilla puis se leva pour réveiller ses trois compères. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement tout en vérifiant que leurs autres camarades dormaient toujours, surtout Eldev, puis ils sortirent du dortoir à tâtons. Mais alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte, ils entendirent un grognement provenant du portrait de Melman Grossman. Roddy fit signe à ses amis de ne plus bouger, puis tendit l'oreille. Grossman semblant s'être rendormi, il ouvrit délicatement la porte et sortit, suivi des trois autres. Ils descendirent les escaliers en silence et rencontrèrent Andrew, Maximus et Mikhail devant la porte. Ils contournèrent le bâtiment pour se diriger vers la petite porte qui se trouvait sous l'escalier. Ils remarquèrent que le cadenas avait déjà été ouvert, signe que les filles les attendaient à l'intérieur. Mikhail entra en premier et se heurta immédiatement contre Carla qui se trouvait juste derrière la porte.

- Ça va ? lui demanda l'Italienne.

- Oui, ça va… et toi ?

« Oh, pitié, pas un autre couple à former », pensa Roddy. C'était le genre de truc qui l'amusait un peu, mais il n'avait pas envie de passer son temps à ça. Bon, il n'avait pas vraiment de soucis à se faire, Carla n'était pas du genre timide, et Mikhail était loin d'être aveugle, ce qui visiblement était loin d'être le cas de Sergueï, puisqu'en ce moment même, il était près d'Oxana qui rougissait à vu d'œil tandis qu'il lui demandait de tenir sa baguette un peu plus basse car la lumière qui en sortait l'aveuglait.

- Bon, on fait quoi, maintenant ? demanda Stanislav.

- On va fouiller les étages, répondit Roddy. Il doit forcément se cacher quelque part.

- Et Padsko, tu en fais quoi ?

- Bah… si on voit qu'il est à tel étage, on n'y va pas.

Cette réponse parut bien insuffisante aux jeunes élèves, mais ils préférèrent éviter de le faire remarquer à leur ami qui semblait s'amuser comme un fou à l'idée de rechercher ce fantôme.

Ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers en silence. Arrivés au premier étage, Andrew passa en premier dans la bibliothèque et fit un signe aux autres pour leur dire que la voie était libre. Ils commencèrent à inspecter la grande pièce en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne de cacher entre les rayons. Ils étaient arrivés au milieu lorsque soudain, ils entendirent un rire étouffé et une voix qui semblait râler. Roddy se précipita dans un rayon en entraînant avec lui Billy, Maximus, Doreen et Carla qui s'étaient dépêchés d'éteindre leur baguette, tandis que les autres faisaient de même dans le rayon d'à côté. Ils se dirigèrent vers le mur où les deux groupes purent se retrouver.

- Qui c'est ? demanda Billy.

- Kushkina et Padsko, lui répondit Mikhail.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? s'énerva Doreen.

Roddy leur fit signe de se taire. Le concierge et le professeur s'avançaient vers le fond de la bibliothèque, et d'après le peu qu'ils entrevoyaient grâce à la lumière de la baguette de la femme, Padsko essayaient tant bien que mal de se débarrasser d'elle, grommelant qu'il devait faire sa ronde.

- Ils… ils ne vont quand même pas… murmura Oxana.

Personne ne lui répondit, préférant ne rien s'imaginer. Mais au bout d'une minute, Stanislav jura qu'il n'irait plus jamais dans la bibliothèque et Maximus, Roddy et Sergueï étouffèrent un rire tandis que Doreen les réprimandait, ne trouvant rien de très drôle à leur situation.

Quelques minutes de plus s'écoulèrent, et les amis décidèrent qu'il était peut-être temps de bouger, les deux adultes étant apparemment trop occupés pour faire attention à eux. Tout en longeant le mur, ils arrivèrent bientôt au premier rayon et commencèrent leur marche vers la sortie. Heureusement, grâce au mur qui séparait la salle des escaliers, ils étaient hors de vue de leur professeur et du concierge qui étaient installés sur la table du fond. Un à un, ils sortirent de la bibliothèque pour se retrouver devant les grands escaliers.

- Bon, et maintenant ? demanda Doreen.

- On continue, répondit Roddy. Apparemment, Padsko est trop occupé pour faire sa ronde. Profitons-en.

Ses amis approuvèrent puis ils montèrent les escaliers pour aller au premier étage, mais Roddy leur fit signe de ne pas s'arrêter et il les amena jusqu'au dernier étage.

- Eh, tu es fou, chuchota Stanislav. Il y a le bureau du directeur, là.

- Il doit être en train de dormir, vu l'heure, répliqua Andrew.

- Mais si ce n'est pas le cas ? s'inquiéta Carla.

- Mais si, il dort, lui répondit Sergueï. Ecoute, on n'entend rien provenant de son bureau.

Tout en disant cela, il colla son oreille à la porte, mais s'écarta rapidement quand un coup se fit entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Mikhail.

- Au… aucune idée.. balbutia Oxana.

Un autre coup bref retentit au fond du couloir, faisant sursauter les élèves. Oxana attrapa le bras de Sergueï, apeurée.

- Il… il y a quelqu'un… chuchota-t-elle.

- Mais non… lui répondit le jeune garçon, cependant peu convaincu par ses propres mots.

Un autre coup se fit entendre sur leur droite, plus près d'eux que le bruit précédent.

- C'est lui, murmura Roddy. C'est forcément lui.

- Qui… ?

- Le fantôme, Mikhail, le fantôme !

- Ah… oui, c'est vrai…

- Mais il est où ? demanda Doreen. On le voit pas.

- C'est peut-être pour ça que les profs n'arrivent pas à mettre la main dessus, remarqua Maximus en faisant un clin d'oeil à Roddy.

Ils sursautèrent à nouveau lorsqu'ils entendirent un autre coup, sur leur gauche cette fois-ci.

- Il va finir par ameuter Padsko, grommela Andrew, et Roddy approuva, tous deux parlant de Raspoutine.

- Eh... eh...!

Les amis se tournèrent vers Oxana qui pointait du doigt quelque chose. Ils plissèrent des yeux et aperçurent une petite tête transparente qui les observait, cachée derrière l'arcade qui menait aux escaliers. Les jeunes élèves reculèrent instantanément.

- Qui… qui c'est ? murmura Mikhail.

- Je reconnais cette tête, répondit Maximus. Mais c'est bizarre qu'elle soit toute seule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda froidement Stanislav, avec toutefois un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

Mais avant que le Roumain ne puisse répondre, une deuxième tête pratiquement identique à la première apparut à son tour, et les élèves comprirent de qui il s'agissait. Les siamois… Oxana gémit et s'accrocha encore plus au bras de Sergueï. Doreen poussa Roddy et Andrew devant elle et Carla pour qu'ils les protègent si les deux fantômes décidaient de les attaquer. Maximus se tourna vers les deux Anglophones.

- Dites, c'était prévu, ça ?

Roddy hocha négativement de la tête. Il se surprit à espérer que Padsko en ait fini avec Kushkina et arrive ici pour les tirer de ce mauvais pas. Même s'ils seraient punis, peu lui importait du moment que quelqu'un fasse fuir ces deux terreurs.

L'un des siamois eut un grand sourire faisant frémir les élèves, tandis que l'autre les fixaient sans bouger. Puis ils sortirent enfin de leur poste d'observation. Ils étaient vraiment effrayants. Attachés l'un à l'autre par leur bras, à partir de l'épaule, ils étaient deux jeunes garçons qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de quinze ans, mais il était très difficile de leur donner un âge, l'un faisant beaucoup plus âgé que l'autre. Ce dernier souriait toujours, mais avec une telle malice dans les yeux que ça inquiétait énormément les élèves. Ils avaient de courts cheveux qui allaient dans tous les sens, des cicatrices sur tout le corps et des dents en mauvais état. Ils étaient probablement les fantômes les plus redoutables de Durmstrang, si bien que les adultes devaient sans cesse garder un œil sur eux pour éviter les accidents. En général, ils restaient sagement dans le bâtiment des professeurs, mais ce soir là ils avaient apparemment décidé de désobéir à la règle.

Roddy lança un coup d'œil à ses amis qui semblaient tous terrifiés, à l'exception de Maximus qui attendait patiemment la suite des évènements, un petit sourire absent aux lèvres. S'il se mettait à chanter, ça n'étonnerait même pas le jeune garçon.

- Il faut qu'on leur échappe, murmura-t-il.

- Merci, on le savait déjà, ça, répliqua Stanislav.

- Mais comment on va faire ? interrogea Billy. Ils sont juste devant les escaliers. Et ils le savent bien, ils ne vont pas bouger facilement.

- On va entrer dans le bureau du directeur.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent ses camarades à l'unisson.

- Chut ! nous avons déjà les Siamois sur le dos, si on pouvait éviter d'avoir Padsko en plus, ce ne serait pas mal.

- Mais Roddy, dit Mikhail, le bureau du _directeur _?

- De toute façon, il doit être fermé, fit remarquer Andrew.

- Peut-être qu'avec un Alohomora… proposa Carla.

- Il n'y a ni cadenas, ni serrure, alors ça m'étonnerait.

Ils n'eurent plus le temps de discuter davantage sur comment entrer dans le bureau car les Siamois s'étaient brusquement jetés sur eux. Oxana hurla. Roddy s'élança rapidement vers les escaliers suivis par ses amis, contournant les fantômes. Sergueï dut traîner la Russe tandis que Mikhail échappa de peu à l'emprise d'un des Siamois.

- Ne les regardez pas dans les yeux, leur dit Maximus. Sinon, ils vont vous faire avoir des hallucinations.

Roddy se demanda comment il pouvait bien savoir ça, et comment ces fichus fantômes pouvaient arriver à faire ça, mais il préféra ne pas chercher la réponse dans l'immédiat. Ils coururent comme des fous, suivis par les siamois qui poussaient des petits cris suraigus. Arrivés à l'étage de la bibliothèque, Andrew, qui était à la tête du groupe, fonça brutalement contre quelqu'un, et toute la petite troupe s'arrêta. Les Siamois s'immobilisèrent et fixèrent le nouveau venu.

- Fichez moi le camps, sangsues ! s'exclama ce dernier. Retournez dans votre bâtiment !

Les deux fantômes disparurent en riant.

Les élèves gardaient la tête baissée, tandis que Padsko se tournaient vers eux. Roddy remarqua que Kushkina n'était plus là, elle s'était probablement enfuie avant que le concierge n'aille voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle veillait à leur intimité… alors que toute l'école savait pour leur soi-disant relation.

Makar conduisit les élèves dans le bureau du directeur qu'il ouvrit à coup de baguette, puis les fit patienter tandis qu'il repartait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Karkaroff surgit, irrité d'être réveillé à une heure pareille. Il fixa les premières années avec hargne, puis alla s'asseoir à son bureau tandis que Padsko refermait la porte.

- Je veux qu'on m'explique ce bordel ! s'exclama le directeur.

Ses élèves sursautèrent et détournèrent le regard, soit sur leurs pieds soit sur les côtés. Seuls Roddy, Andrew et Maximus arrivaient à soutenir le regard de Karkaroff. Padsko s'avança devant son bureau en prenant la parole.

- J'étais en train de faire ma ronde, quand soudain j'ai entendu un cri. Je sors de la bibliothèque, et là, ce chenapan – il pointa Andrew du doigt – me fonce dedans comme une furie. Et derrière lui, tous ses petits camarades, poursuivis par les Siamois.

- Les Siamois ? ils ont encore quitté le bâtiment des professeurs ?

- Oui, monsieur le directeur.

- Et vous, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous faisiez hors de vos dortoirs, le couvre-feu passé ?

Sa voix était calme, mais d'une froideur qui fit tressaillir les jeunes adolescents. Roddy voulut prendre la parole, mais Mikhail le devança.

- On recherchait le fantôme, monsieur…

- Le fantôme ? mais quel fantôme ?

- Eh bien, le nouveau fantôme… celui que vous n'arrivez pas à attraper…

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Roddy soupira discrètement.

- Il… il n'y a pas fantôme qui est arrivé récemment au château ? demanda Sergueï.

- Bien sûr que non ! ils ne peuvent pas rentrer comme ils le veulent, ici ! vous croyez quoi ?

Tous les élèves, sauf Maximus, se tournèrent vers le trio avec un air de reproche, ce qui n'échappa pas à Karkaroff qui toisa alors Roddy.

- M. Wenters… j'imagine que c'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de cette histoire ?

- Il n'est pas le seul, dit précipitamment Billy. Andrew et moi aussi.

Andrew lui lança un regard noir, n'ayant pas compté se dénoncer même pour soutenir son camarade.

- Je vois… et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez inventé cette histoire de fantôme ?

Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Roddy soupira et décida de se lancer.

- On voulait juste… avoir un peu d'action.

- Eh bien, vous avez été servis, j'espère ! s'exclama Padsko. Vous devez vous estimer heureux d'être tombés sur moi ! les Siamois…

- Makar, veux-tu bien te taire ?

- Monsieur le directeur, je suis sûr qu'ils vous mentent. Cette histoire de fantôme n'est que pure invention de leur part. Il suffit de voir leur groupe : mixte ! ils se sont retrouvés pour se débaucher !

- Tiens, c'est bizarre que vous parlez de ça, dit Roddy, vu que si on voulait, on avait un exemple de débauche à la bibliothèque…

Padsko blêmit.

- Peu m'importe la raison pour laquelle vous étiez là, dit Karkaroff en foudroyant le concierge du regard. Soyez sûrs que je vais vous faire passer l'envie de recommencer ! dès demain, j'enverrai des lettres à vos parents, et vous serez en retenue pendant deux semaines ! est-ce clair ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

- Bien. Ce sera M. Padsko qui sera chargé de vous trouver des retenues – le concerné eut un grand sourire à cette idée -. Maintenant, retournez dans vos dortoirs.

Les élèves se dirigèrent vers la porte, accompagnés par Makar.

- Non, pas toi, Makar. J'ai à te parler.

- Mais monsieur le directeur… les élèves…

- Ils rentreront bien tout seuls à leurs dortoirs. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient envie de reprendre leur petite virée.

- Mais…

- Ça suffit ! Cesse de discuter sans arrêt ce que je dis !

Le concierge n'ajouta plus rien et laissa les élèves quitter le bureau seuls, puis referma la porte une fois le dernier sorti.

Les amis restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger devant le bureau, puis Mikhail proposa qu'ils s'en aillent. Pendant le trajet, personne n'ouvrit la bouche, mais Roddy pouvait sentir les regards accusateurs sur son dos. Doreen fut la première à parler.

- Roddy, on peut savoir à quoi rimait cette histoire ?

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué que le directeur tutoyait Padsko.

- Change pas de sujet, Wenters ! s'exclama Stanislav. C'était quoi, cette histoire de fantôme qui n'existait pas ?

- Mais j'ai vraiment entendu les profs en parler…

- Roddy, c'est inutile, on pourrait peut-être leur avouer la vérité, murmura Billy.

- Pas devant… enfin, tu vois de qui je parle !

A cette remarque, Doreen, Carla et Maximus comprirent de quoi il s'agissait.

- C'était un plan pour les réunir ? demanda le Roumain, un grand sourire scotché sur le visage.

- Oui…

- Réunir qui ? interrogea Sergueï.

A côté de lui, Oxana lança un regard noir à ses amies qui haussèrent les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas de notre faute, ils ont deviné tout seuls, dit Doreen.

- De qui il s'agit ? questionna à nouveau Sergueï en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

- De toi, Sergueï, soupira Andrew. Oxana a le béguin pour toi.

La Russe rougit, tandis que le jeune garçon écarquilla des yeux.

- De moi ?

Elle hocha timidement la tête, n'osant pas le regarder en face.

- Alors, si je comprend bien, toute cette mascarade était sensée les faire se retrouver seuls ? demanda Stanislav d'une voix mauvaise.

- Oui, en quelque sorte… lui répondit Billy. On avait demandé à Raspoutine de nous aider, et il devait nous faire peur, on se serait enfui et laissé Oxana et Sergueï seuls, pour mieux les espionner ensuite.

- C'est complètement stupide, comme plan ! s'exclama Doreen. Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé avant ?

- Pas eu le temps, répliqua Roddy. Et puis, avouez que c'était pas si mal que ça, cette virée.

- On se prend la peur du siècle, deux semaines de retenues et toi, tu trouves que ce n'était pas mal ? rétorqua Stanislav. Moi, je vais te dire quelque chose : à présent, je ne marcherai plus jamais dans tes combines !

- Fais comme tu veux, je m'en moque ! si tu as envie de vivre conformément à ce qu'on te demande, alors vas y, te gêne pas ! moi, je me fiche pas mal des règles, j'ai pas envie qu'on me dicte sans cesse ce que je dois faire, si je veux m'amuser, eh bien, personne ne peut m'en empêcher !

- Tu es vraiment le gars le plus stupide que je n'ai jamais rencontré !

- Tant mieux ! au moins, on se souviendra de moi, alors !

- Eh, ça suffit, vous deux ! s'interposa Billy.

Les deux garçons se turent après un dernier regard noir, et c'était dans le silence complet qu'ils rejoignirent tous leur dortoir. Wattsy commença à leur faire la morale, mais en voyant leurs airs abattus, il n'insista pas et ses élèves allèrent se coucher sans le moindre mot.


	9. Chapter 8

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je vais essayer d'être plus régulière, et j'alternerai les uploads entre mes deux fictions principales._

_Bonne Lecture !_

_**Chapitre 8**_

Roddy soupira. Ils avaient enfin fini leurs deux semaines de retenues. Padsko les avait séparé en deux groupes, confiant les uns au professeur Kushkina et prenant les autres sous ses directives. Parfois, durant leur retenue, les deux adultes disparaissaient simultanément pour quelques minutes, et les élèves savaient bien pour quelles raisons mais ils préféraient faire comme si de rien n'était. Padsko avait évidemment exigé que le jeune Wenters soit dans son groupe, et le garçon avait souffert pendant ses retenues, surtout que le concierge avait pris soin de le séparer de ses amis. Il avait du nettoyer les toilettes, seul, plusieurs salles, toujours seul, ou encore porter toutes sortes d'objets de plus en plus lourds, alors que ses camarades se contentaient de nettoyer des salles à plusieurs, ou de recopier de nombreuses pages de punition si Padsko manquait d'inspiration ou avait trop à faire avec sa victime. Roddy faisait toutes sortes de tâches aussi inutiles les unes que les autres. Heureusement que Padsko n'était pas doué en sortilèges, sinon il aurait bien été capable de lui envoyer quelques doloris. Mais le résultat était le même : Roddy était épuisé, étant en plus libéré plus tard que les autres à chaque fois.

Mais de cela, il s'en moquait. Il prévoyait déjà une petite vengeance contre le concierge. Non, son problème majeur était ses amis. Stanislav ne lui parlait plus, et Sergueï se montrait solidaire envers le Polonais, bien que parfois il adressait un petit signe de tête ou de la main à Roddy… jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une beuglante de sa mère. Dès lors, il l'évitait soigneusement. Quant aux filles, elles l'ignoraient purement et simplement. Doreen allait plus loin en faisant des remarques plus ou moins désagréables quand le garçon passait près d'elles. Au début, Roddy avait voulu y répondre, mais Billy l'en avait dissuadé, lui affirmant que ça n'arrangerait rien, mais ferait plutôt empirer les choses. Quant à Maximus, il restait fidèle à lui-même, et Mikhail ne lui en voulait pas plus que ça, mais il avait lui aussi tendance à éviter son camarade. Andrew lui avait alors raconté que son frère avait fait tout un cirque sur son « abruti de frère », et avait menacé quiconque des premières années que s'ils leur prenaient encore l'envie de traîner avec ce « crétin de traître à son sang », ils devaient craindre de se retrouver avec tous les élèves de leur maison contre eux. Bref, seuls Billy et Andrew restaient encore et toujours de son côté, rejoints parfois par Maximus quand il n'était pas avec Mikhail.

La réaction de William n'avait pas étonné Roddy. Elle était à l'image de celle de son père. En effet, Richard Wenters lui avait envoyé une longue lettre dans laquelle il lui reprochait en gros d'apporter sans cesse la honte sur sa famille, qu'il ne faisait pas honneur à son nom, qu'il espérait que ses retenues seraient sévères – peut-être espérait-il quelques doloris -, et qu'il lui conseillait vivement de ne plus faire parler de lui jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Dommage, c'était loin d'être son intention.

Un grand hibou se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tirant Roddy de ses pensées. Il eut un sourire en reconnaissant Rusty, le Grand-Duc de Theodore… enfin, il ne savait pas son nom, mais lui l'avait prénommé ainsi. Il attrapa la lettre tout en caressant la tête du hibou et la déplia rapidement.

« _Cher Roddy,_

_Je suis allé parler à Dubois comme tu me l'avais demandé… et j'espère bien que tu me rendras la pareille !_

_Lorsque je me suis enfin décidé, je me suis rendu à l'endroit où j'avait le plus de chances de rencontrer Dubois, c'est-à-dire le terrain de Quidditch. Je savais que l'équipe de Gryffondor avait un entraînement ce jour-là. Quand je suis arrivé, ils avaient apparement fini, car ils se dirigeaient tous vers les vestiaires. Je me suis avancé, et bientôt, tous les regards des joueurs ainsi que de leurs fans se sont tournés vers moi. Ils étaient tous là, Johnson, Jordan (lui, c'est le commentateur officiel de Poudlard… je le trouverais bien amusant s'il ne faisait pas certaines remarques lors des matchs, et en particulier sur les Serpentards…), les jumeaux Weasley (de vrais crétins, ces deux-là, et dire que certains les trouvent drôles !), et j'en passe… bien sûr, Harry Potter était là également… _

_J'ai ignoré les regards méprisants des autres joueurs et je me suis directement adressé à Dubois. Je n'avais aucune envie de moisir dans les parages. Je lui ai demandé s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa famille qui s'appelait Clark Dubois. Il m'a observé avec méfiance, comme si je prévoyais un mauvais coup ! ce sont les jumeaux qui m'ont répondu, en me demandant pourquoi je voulais savoir ça. Je leur ai répondu qu'à moins qu'ils ne s'appellent Dubois, ils n'avaient pas à se mêler à la conversation. L'un m'a répliqué que je les dérangeais en pleine discussion ô combien passionnante – sûrement au sujet d'à quel point les Serpentards sont vils et fourbes -, et qu'ils estimaient alors avoir le droit de participer. J'allais répliquer mais Dubois m'a coupé avant, en me disant que Clark Dubois était son oncle. Puis il m'a questionné sur les raisons qui m'ont poussées à aller lui demander cela, et j'ai répondu par une autre question, à savoir si le nom de Finley Botten lui disait quelque chose. Il a semblé surpris, puis il a dit aux autres d'aller se changer. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, il m'a dit que Finley Botten avait été un ami de son oncle à Poudlard. Bien sûr, je lui ai répliqué que je savais cela, mais que je voulais juste savoir s'il connaissait des choses à son sujet. Il m'a alors à nouveau observer sans rien dire, avec méfiance. Ces Gryffis, je te jure, ils voient le mal partout, et surtout chez nous ! Enfin, bref, il m'a répondu que son oncle n'aimait pas parler de Finley Botten, qu'il avait fait certaines choses qui avaient brisé leur amitié, et que les rares fois où il en avait entendu parlé, c'était quand on regardait de vieilles photographies de lui à Poudlard. Mais apparemment, toutes les photos de Finley Botten ont été plus ou moins arrachées…_

_Je lui ai alors demandé s'il savait que Finley Botten avait été assassiné par les Mangemorts en 1981, il m'a répondu que oui, mais qu'il ignorait pourquoi. D'après son oncle, c'était parce qu'il leur avait fait quelque chose qui ne leur avait pas plu. Et notre conversation s'est terminée là, les jumeaux sont sortis à la vitesse de l'éclair, encore débraillés, les cheveux trempés… mais ils croyaient quoi, ces idiots ? que moi, une première année, j'allais m'attaquer à un élève de cinquième année ?quand je te disais qu'ils étaient stupides… _

_Je n'ai pas insisté, j'ai remercié rapidement Dubois et je suis reparti. _

_Je sais que je pourrais très bien envoyer cette lettre à Billy, qu'il se fiche de savoir qui est mon père car la dernière fois, il ne s'est pas montré différent avec moi… mais je me sens plus à l'aise avec toi. Sans doute à cause des similitudes entre nos familles. _

_Bon, je vais m'arrêter là, j'ai cours d'histoire de la magie dans vingt minutes. _

_A bientôt._

_Theodore Nott »_

Roddy se leva et demanda un parchemin et une plume à l'élève de quatrième année qui était en train de travailler sur la table. Il s'y installa à son tour, Rusty perché sur le dossier de la chaise d'à côté, attendant patiemment la réponse, et commença sa réponse. Il remercia Theodore, puis lui raconta ses dernières mésaventures. Une fois cela fini, il hésita quelques secondes et jeta un coup d'œil vers Rusty qui se reposait. Il sourit et écrivit un post criptum dans le quel il demandait à son ami le nom du hibou. Ensuite, il réveilla doucement le volatile, lui confia la lettre puis alla ouvrir la fenêtre et le regarda partir.

- Roddy !

Le garçon se retourna pour voir Billy qui arrivait avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Vu ta tête, tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles. Eldev est mort ?

Le dénommé Eldev, qui était justement assis sur le fauteuil, lui lança un regard noir.

- Mais non, imbécile ! c'est juste que j'ai trouvé quelque chose sur mon oncle.

- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. J'ai reçu une réponse de Theodore. Mais viens, ne restons pas ici, les Eldev ont des oreilles.

Nouveau regard noir du garçon qui se concentra à nouveau sur son magazine tandis que les deux amis quittaient leur salle commune pour aller chercher Andrew. Ensuite, les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers leur endroit habituel et Roddy alluma un feu magique qui les réchauffa instantanément.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert, alors ?

- Ça.

- C'est un morceau de journal, ça, remarqua Andrew.

- C'est le premier exemplaire de la Gazette après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Et pourquoi il parlerait de ton oncle ? demanda Roddy.

- Mon oncle est mort le soir même de ma chute de Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Ah oui ?

- Regarde, lis, dit Billy en tendant la Gazette à son ami. J'ai regardé presque tous les exemplaires de 1981, c'est le dernier.

Roddy attrapa le journal et commença à lire les titres à voix haute, cherchant le bon article.

« _**Chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres :**_

_**La fin de l'ère de la Terreur.**_

_**Sirius Black, l'homme qui a trahi les Potters**_

_**Vive le Survivant ! **_

_**Les dernières victimes des Mangemorts :**_

_**La famille Botten »**_

- C'est celui-là ! s'exclama Billy.

Roddy se remit à lire.

- « _Hier soir, tandis que Vous-Savez-Qui était chez les Potters, quelques-uns de ses Mangemorts se trouvaient à plusieurs kilomètres de là, chez Finley Botten. Ce dernier était tranquillement chez lui avec sa femme, Camellia, et leurs deux enfants, Willfred et Calista, âgés respectivement de dix-huit et trois mois. Ils ont été tous les quatre retrouvés morts dans leur salon par Chester Botten, le frère de la victime, travaillant au Département de la Justice Magique. Il a découvert la Marque alors qu'il venait voir son frère pour lui annoncer la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui. _

_Finley Botten travaillait au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale et est soupçonné par l'Auror Alastor Maugrey d'avoir été un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il semblait qu'il se cachait depuis peu, ne venant plus sur son lieu de travail et évitant tout contact avec ses collègues. Chester Botten a refusé de répondre aux questions de nos journalistes à ce sujet, mais il est fort probable qu'il était au courant de toutes les activités de son frère. Cependant, Barty Croupton nous a déclaré que Chester Botten « a largement participé à l'arrestation des Mangemorts à ses côtés. J'ai toute confiance en Chester, » nous a dit ensuite M. Croupton, « c'est un Sorcier juste et droit, et si son frère a eu des relations avec les Mangemorts, je doute qu'il était au courant. » _

_Et pourtant, Alastor Maugrey affirme qu'il a souvent vu Finley Bottent discuter avec des Mangemorts reconnus, et qu'avant qu'il ne tente de se faire oublier, il se rendait régulièrement dans le bureau de son frère. Graig Smith, un collègue de la victime, nous a révélé que « quelques semaines avant que Finley ne vienne plus au travail, il semblait nerveux et constamment sur ses gardes. Il refusait certains de ses rendez-vous et s'énervait facilement. Il avait également tendance à s'éclipser, parfois pour aller voir son frère Chester, parfois pour des raisons inconnues. »_

_Alors, Finley Botten, Mangemort ou pas ? sur son avant-bras, aucune marque. Aujourd'hui, il compte parmi les victimes des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Néanmoins, pour beaucoup, il est loin d'être complètement innocent. » _

Roddy releva les yeux du journal et les posa sur Billy qui avait pâli. Andrew attrapa la Gazette et parcourut l'article silencieusement.

- Billy… ça va ?

- Est-ce que ça signifie... que mon oncle était… un Mangemort ?

- Il n'y a eu aucune preuve, commenta Andrew.

- Mais tout le monde a semblé le croire !

- Billy, je suis sûr qu'il y a erreur quelque part, dit Roddy. Si ton oncle était un Mangemort, pourquoi ils l'auraient tué, lui et sa famille ?

- Parce qu'il a peut-être voulu les trahir sur la fin, répondit Andrew qui feuilletait la Gazette.

- Ils ne savaient pas que c'était la fin. Comment ils auraient pu prévoir que ce serait un enfant d'un an qui mettrait fin aux projets de domination du monde de ce pseudo Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Tu as raison, murmura Billy. Ils ne devaient sûrement pas s'en douter.

- Même s'ils ne s'en doutaient pas, il a quand même pu vouloir les trahir, commenta une nouvelle fois Andrew.

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication à tout ça, dit Roddy en lançant un regard noir à l'Américain.

- En fait, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, Theodore ? questionna Billy.

- Ah… eh bien… il est allé parler à cet Olivier Dubois, et ce dernier lui a dit que Clark Dubois est son oncle. Mais il n'a jamais su grand-chose à propos de ton oncle, car Clark Dubois n'aime pas parler de son ancien meilleur ami. Apparemment, il aurait fait certaines choses qu'il n'a pas apprécié.

- Quand on lit l'article, on devine de quoi il s'agit, fit remarquer Andrew, les yeux toujours fixés sur la Gazette.

- Je suis sûr que Finley Botten n'était pas Mangemort !

- Et comment tu expliques tout ça, alors ?

- Peut-être que les Mangemorts voulaient qu'il le devienne, mais il a refusé…

- Ça me paraît un peu facile comme explication. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils auraient voulu de lui plus qu'un autre.

- Je suis d'accord avec Andrew, Roddy. Ça expliquerait pourquoi mon père refuse de parler de lui, ainsi que Clark Dubois.

- Personne n'a pu le prouver, qu'il était Mangemort ! combien d'espions il y avait au sein même du Ministère ? une dizaine, au moins ! et je parie que ton oncle n'était pas le seul à parler avec eux, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il était l'un des leurs. Fais pas cette tête de désespéré, Billy. Il y a forcément une explication à tout ça.

- Et tu comptes trouver cette explication, je parie, affirma Andrew.

- Bien sûr.

- Roddy, comment tu vas faire ? demanda Billy. Même à l'époque, ils n'ont jamais rien pu prouver.

- Probablement parce qu'ils ne se sont pas trop foulés pour connaître la vérité. En plus, ils avaient assez à faire, alors j'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas voulu se préoccuper davantage d'un mort.

- Et tu penses que toi, tu sauras rétablir la vérité ?

- Andrew, t'es vraiment chiant, là, avec tes remarques.

- J'essaye juste de te faire réaliser que c'est quasiment impossible pour des premières années comme nous d'entreprendre une enquête pareille.

- Et pourquoi ? on peut toujours essayer, non ? qu'est-ce qu'on perd ?

- Pas grand-chose, il est vrai, sinon du temps.

- Le temps, ce n'est rien. Alors, vous marchez avec moi ?

- Bien sûr ! répondirent en chœur les deux garçons.

Mais Roddy se rendit bien vite compte qu'il avait parlé beaucoup trop vite, car trois jours plus tard, il ne savait toujours pas par où commencer pour reprendre cette enquête laissée à l'abandon à l'époque. Sous l'insistance de ses amis, Billy finit par envoyer une lettre à son père pour lui révéler qu'il avait découvert certaines choses sur son oncle, mais qu'à présent, il était un peu perdu, et qu'il voulait en savoir plus. C'était la seule chose qui leur restait à faire, car Andrew avait raison, des élèves de première année pouvaientt difficilement régler ce genre d'enquête, surtout alors qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de quitter le château.

Le jeudi, cela faisait quatre jours que Billy avait envoyé sa lettre. Les élèves se dirigeaient vers la serre pour le cours de botanique. Roddy aperçut Doreen et Carla, mais ne vit pas Oxana. Il la chercha des yeux et l'aperçut enfin, avec trois autres filles, en train de rire. Depuis quelque temps, on la voyait que très rarement avec les deux autres. Roddy se tourna vers ses amis et leur fit part de son observation.

- Elle s'est disputée avec Doreen et Carla, lui répondit Mikhail. Tu sais, au début de l'année, Oxana, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amie. Puis Doreen et Carla l'ont en quelque sorte prise sous son aile. Mais je crois qu'Oxana ne se sentait pas bien avec elles, elles ne sont pas du tout pareilles.

- Normal, répliqua Maximus. Doreen et Carla n'ont pas du tout les mêmes intérêts qu'Oxana. Elle nous a dit qu'elles passaient leur temps à critiquer, à se moquer, et à parler de mode.

- Vous en savez beaucoup, dites donc, remarqua Roddy.

- Oxana vient parfois parler avec nous, dit simplement Mikhail.

- Et pourquoi elles se sont disputées ? demanda Billy.

- Oxana n'approuve pas ce qu'elles font courir comme bruits sur Roddy, répondit Maximus.

- Des bruits ? quels bruits ? interrogea le concerné.

- Oh, du genre que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, que même ton père ne te considère pas comme un vrai sorcier… ce genre de trucs, dit Mikhail en haussant les épaules.

Depuis quelques jours, le garçon recommençait à traîner avec les trois Anglophones, sous l'impulsion de leur camarade roumain, mais aussi parce qu'il voyait très bien que rien de particulier n'arrivait à Maximus pour continuer à traîner avec le fils du Prince. Quant à Sergueï, il reparlait quelquefois avec le jeune Wenters, même si ce n'était plus comme avant, quand il restait toujours avec eux.

- C'est qui, les trois filles avec Oxana ? demanda Billy.

- Nastia Dorova, d'Artémis, Miko Luviok et Orla Korowitz, d'Athéna, lui répondit Maximus.

- Tu connais tout le monde, toi, fit remarquer Andrew.

- Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, dit Mikhail en affichant un air las. Il passe son temps à s'incruster partout, même chez les profs !

Roddy éclata de rire mais fut rappelé à l'ordre par Kushkina qui venait d'arriver. Elle les fit entrer dans la serre et les élèves s'installèrent autour de la grande table où étaient entreposées différentes sortes de plantes.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier le Filet du Diable et le Voltiflor. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quelque chose à leur propos ?

Quelques mains se levèrent, dont celle de Billy. Roddy connaissait bien le Filet du Diable, son père aimait particulièrement cette plante et possédait un certains nombres de bouquins dessus, mais il savait que Kushkina préférait interroger n'importe qui plutôt que lui.

- Mademoiselle Dimaco.

- Le Filet du Diable et le Voltiflor sont deux plantes qui se ressemblent, mais le Voltiflor est inoffensif, contrairement au Filet du Diable.

- C'est juste. Quelles sont les particularités du Filet du Diable ? Mademoiselle Luviok ?

- Le Filet du Diable aime vivre dans un environnement humide et n'aime pas la lumière.

- Bien. Et qu'est-ce qui fait que le Filet du Diable soit dangereux ? Mademoiselle Slimon.

- Elle peut arrêter d'interroger que les filles, un peu, grommela Billy en baissant sa main.

- Le Filet du Diable peut capturer ceux qui l'approchent grâce à ses tentacules, et il peut aller jusqu'à les étouffer. Plus on se débat, plus il serre.

- C'est exact. Et concernant le Voltiflor, quelqu'un peut-il me dire quelque chose dessus ?

Billy leva la main le plus haut possible.

- Mademoiselle Almadova ?

- C'est pas vrai, elle le fait exprès, gémit Billy.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau, murmura Andrew. Elle est toujours comme ça. Pourquoi tu te fatigues ?

- Parce que. C'est normal que je veuilles participer si je sais, non ?

Andrew haussa les épaules. Pendant tout le cours, ils étudièrent les deux plantes, mais passèrent plus de temps sur le Filet du Diable. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la serre, Roddy s'élança vers Oxana, suivi par ses amis.

- Oxana ! eh, Oxana !

La jeune fille s'arrêta et se retourna, imitée par ses trois camarades.

- Oh… salut, Roddy.

- Maximus et Mikhail m'ont dit que tu t'es disputée avec Doreen et Carla… à cause de moi.

La Russe rougit.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de toi, dit-elle. Disons que c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

- Même… je te remercie d'avoir pris ma défense.

- C'est normal. Après tout, tu voulais… m'aider.

Elle lui sourit timidement et suivit ses amies vers le bâtiment principal, tandis que les trois Anglophones prirent le chemin vers leur refuge habituel, près du terrain de Quidditch. Lorsqu'ils furent installés, Billy se mit à se plaindre de Kushkina. Depuis le début de l'année, la femme ne faisait qu'interroger les filles, ne donnant jamais la parole aux garçons, ce qui énervait au plus haut point l'Anglais, surtout qu'après, elle se plaignait que les garçons ne participaient pas.

- Non, mais franchement, râla Billy, si elle veut qu'on participe, qu'elle nous interroge, alors ! on a beau lever la main, elle nous ignore tout le temps !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ? demanda Andrew en levant les yeux au ciel, agacé.

- On devrait peut-être en parler à Karkaroff.

- Ça ne servirait à rien, répliqua Roddy. Sacha Wadeski nous a dit que ça avait déjà été fait, mais que ça n'avait rien changé.

- Ça m'énerve ! vraiment, ça m'énerve !

- On a vu ça. Mais calme toi, après tout, tu as de bonnes notes, non ? alors, tant pis si elle t'interroge pas.

- Mais quand même…

- Ecoute, oublie un peu Kushkina, d'accord ? moi, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour un plan vengeance.

- Un plan vengeance ? demanda Andrew, subitement intéressé.

Roddy eut un large sourire.

- Oui. Un plan vengeance contre Padsko.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? interrogea Billy.

- Vous vous souvenez de cette potion dont j'ai pris la formule il y a quelques semaines ? avant l'histoire Oxana/Sergueï.

- Celle du philtre d'amour ? mais ça va nous prendre du temps, pour la préparer…

- Je l'ai déjà commencé.

- C'est ça que tu préparais pendant les cours ? questionna Andrew.

Roddy hocha positivement la tête. En effet, depuis deux semaines, à chaque cours de potions, il demandait à être seul et travaillait sur une potion, refusant à ses amis de leur révéler sur laquelle il se concentrait ainsi.

- J'ai eu cette idée pendant notre première semaine de retenue.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

- La donner à Padsko… et le rendre amoureux du comte Eismar.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent en même temps ses deux amis.

Roddy leur sourit.

- Mais c'est un fantôme ! dit Billy. Comment tu peux le rendre amoureux d'un fantôme ?

- Si la première personne qu'il voit après avoir bu le philtre est le comte Eismar, il en tombera amoureux… surtout que j'ai rajouté un ingrédient au philtre.

- Un ingrédient ? quel ingrédient ?

- Un qui est dans le philtre d'Amortentia. Avec, on pourrait même le faire tomber amoureux d'une vache !

- Mais pourquoi tu veux le faire tomber amoureux du comte ?

Andrew, lui, avait déjà compris pourquoi.

- Pour que Malicia le tourmente.

Roddy acquiesça.

- Alors, vous marchez ?

- Mais… comment tu vas t'y prendre pour lui faire boire le philtre et qu'il voit le comte juste après ?

- Pour lui faire boire le philtre, il va falloir sortir après le couvre-feu. Raspoutine m'a dit qu'il avait tendance à boire quand il faisait sa ronde. Après, pour le comte, il l'attirera le comte à l'étage où sera Padsko, et le tour sera joué.

- On peut vraiment compter sur Raspoutine ? demanda Andrew avec scepticisme. La dernière fois qu'on lui a demandé de nous aider, ça ne s'était pas très bien terminé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. La dernière fois, il avait bien commencé à suivre notre plan en donnant des coups sur les portes de l'étage. Malheureusement, ça a attiré les Siamois, c'est pour ça que ça a foiré. Mais là, ça se passera bien, surtout que Karkaroff fait surveiller ces deux emmerdeurs dans le bâtiment des profs. Alors… vous marchez ?

Billy et Andrew se jetèrent un regard entendu puis firent un grand sourire à leur ami, signifiant ainsi qu'ils acceptaient de l'aider pour son plan de vengeance. Roddy leur sourit, puis ils parlèrent des détails du plan. A la fin de la journée, après avoir été voir Raspoutine, tout était au point, et il ne leur restait plus qu'à mettre en pratique.

Pendant la nuit, ils se rejoignirent en bas des escaliers et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers de l'autre côté, exactement comme la dernière fois. Ils ouvrirent la porte et entrèrent en faisant le moins de bruits possibles, puis Roddy prit la tête du trio et ils traversèrent la grande salle pour se retrouver au grand mur en face. Sur ce dernier étaient accrochés quelques portraits qui dormaient en ce moment, des peintures diverses et surtout, il y était sculpté une petite gargouille qui semblait sortir du mur. Les trois acolytes s'en approchèrent et Roddy tendit sa baguette vers la sculpture.

_- Patefacio Vos_, murmura-t-il en touchant le front de la gargouille avec sa baguette.

La gargouille s'anima doucement, ouvrant ses yeux et sa bouche. Elle observa les trois élèves pendant une seconde puis elle écarta les pattes, et le mur par la même occasion. En un instant, les garçons se retrouvèrent devant un trou béant. La gargouille, qui était accrochée sur le côté droit du mur, les regardait sans bouger, attendant patiemment qu'ils se décident à rentrer pour pouvoir refermer son mur. Roddy pénétra le premier dans la grande pièce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté et ses amis le suivirent. Quand tous les trois furent de l'autre côté, le mur se referma dans un silence, et brusquement, de nombreuses chandelles s'allumèrent, laissant apparaître diverses formes inhumaines et des lueurs inquiétantes ressemblant à des yeux. Billy tressaillit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Roddy qui avait senti la crainte de son ami. Ce sont des Elfes de Maison.

Et comme pour lui donner raison, un de ces êtres s'avança devant eux et fit une courbette maladroite.

- Bonsoir, jeunes gens. Qu'est-ce que Grafko peut faire pour vous ?

- Bonsoir, Grafko. Nous aimerions savoir si Padsko est déjà passé prendre une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, ce soir.

L'Elfe s'agita violemment.

- Non, Monsieur, Monsieur Padsko n'a pas de réserves de Whisky Pur Feu ici, Monsieur.

- Nous savons que si. Alors ?

- Vous vous trompez, couina Grafko en secouant la tête dans tous les sens.

- Nous savons que si, répéta Roddy. Je me demande ce que Karkaroff dirait s'il savait que tu lui caches ce secret.

L'Elfe poussa un gémissement terrifié.

- Il ne doit pas savoir, Monsieur ! il ne doit pas savoir, sinon, il donnera sa liberté à Grafko !

Derrière lui, les autres Elfes étaient secoués par des hoquets d'effroi.

- Mais pourquoi tu le lui as caché, alors ? demanda Billy, étonné.

- Parce que Monsieur Padsko l'a demandé à Grafko, lui répondit la créature en couinant davantage, si bien que les garçons durent se pencher pour l'entendre. Et Monsieur Padsko est l'autre maître de Grafko, et que Grafko ne doit pas lui désobéir. Mais Monsieur Karkaroff ne doit rien savoir, non, rien, sinon Grafko sera libre !

Nouveaux gémissements horrifiés.

- Ecoute, Grafko, dit Roddy, on ne lui dira rien à une condition… non, en fait, deux.

Les oreilles de l'Elfe se redressèrent, montrant son attention.

- On veut que tu verses ceci dans la bouteille de Padsko et que tu la lui donnes quand il viendra la chercher.

La créature fronça les sourcils – ou ce qui ressemblait à des sourcils, du moins.

- Pas question, Monsieur ! Monsieur ne veut pas du bien à Monsieur Padsko ! Grafko ne trahira pas son maître !

- Dans ce cas, on ira dire à Karkaroff votre petit secret, rétorqua Andrew.

Grafko lâcha un râle plaintif.

- La deuxième condition, continua Roddy, c'est que personne ne sache qu'on est passé ici cette nuit. C'est d'accord ?

L'Elfe acquiesça en gémissant et saisit la petite fiole que le garçon lui tendait, puis il se dirigea vers une table où était posée une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Il versa le contenu de la fiole dedans puis se retourna vers les trois comparses.

- Voilà, Messieurs, c'est fait. Grafko a fait ce que vous avez demandé à Grafko. Mais ne dites rien à Monsieur Karkaroff, alors, d'accord ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne lui dira rien… si tu tiens ta langue.

Roddy retourna devant le mur et le tapota à l'emplacement de la gargouille, tandis que Billy faisait part de son étonnement quant au fait que les Elfes de Maison soient aussi effrayés à l'idée d'être libres. Le mur s'ouvrit de la même manière que précédemment, laissant passer les trois amis, puis se referma en silence. Roddy aurait bien voulu rester voir la suite des évènements, mais comme le lui faisait remarquer Billy, mieux valait qu'ils ne restent pas dans les parages quand Padsko arrivera. Le jeune Wenters lui donna raison et les trois amis retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs sans faire de bruits et sans réveiller leurs camarades. Une fois couché, Roddy ne trouva pas le sommeil, impatient de savoir si leur plan a marché. Il n'arriva à s'endormir qu'une heure pus tard, trop fatigué pour veiller jusqu'au matin.


	10. Chapter 9

_Salut ! voilà enfin le chapitre 9 !_

_Petite information :__ aux chapitres 2 et 3, j'ai fait une erreur que je pensais avoir corrigé depuis longtemps : Oliver Grimms n'enseigne pas les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, mais Duel. Donc il n'y a pas non plus de salle de DCFM, mais de Duel. Je n'avais corrigé qu'au premier chapitre, j'en suis désolée… mais voilà qui est fait ! comme j'ai déjà rééditer les chapitres de nombreuses fois, je me contente cette fois-ci de juste l'indiquer. De toute manière, je ne ferais plus d'erreur à présent. ;-)_

_**Chapitre 9**_

Le plan avait marché à merveille. Raspoutine avait amené le comte pile au moment où Padsko buvait le Whisky Pur Feu avec le philtre, et la réaction ne s'était pas faite attendre : le concierge s'était élancé dans les bras du fantôme pour se retrouver étalé de tout son long sur le sol. Il l'avait ensuite collé durant toute la nuit. Le comte avait bien essayé de le semer à travers le château, mais Padsko arrivait sans cesse à le retrouver. Puis Malicia s'en était mêlée… Appréciant moyennement de voir son idole se faire harceler ainsi, elle avait alors entrepris diverses actions pour contrer les ardeurs du concierge, et celui-ci s'était nombre de fois retrouvé par terre ou, pire, en bas des escaliers après une chute. A présent à l'infirmerie avec plusieurs os cassés et entorses, il avait repris ses sens et clamait haut et fort qu'il savait qui était le coupable de cet empoisonnement. Karkaroff avait sévèrement réprimandé Malicia, mais vu son attitude, elle s'en fichait et comptait bien continuer à tourmenter le concierge, si bien que celui-ci craignait sans cesse de la voir apparaître. Il suffisait qu'un fantôme passe à travers les murs de l'infirmerie pour qu'il se mette à hurler et vouloir se cacher dans le placard le plus proche.

Roddy, Billy et Andrew avaient éclaté de rire quand Raspoutine était venu leur rapporter la nuit et les séquelles affectives que le concierge en gardait. Bien évidemment, personne n'avait pu remonter à eux, même si tout le monde s'en doutait, et Roddy pouvait apprécié sa vengeance en toute liberté.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés, et le concierge pouvait enfin quitter l'infirmerie. Son humeur était encore plus maussade qu'avant, et il passait son temps à s'en prendre aux élèves. La plupart, ayant eu vent des accusions du sorcier, jetait des regards furieux au jeune Wenters qui s'en moquait bien. Après tout, c'était à lui que Padsko s'en prenait le plus. Mais le jeune garçon avait une parade : il suffisait de prononcer les mots « Monsieur le comte » ou « Malicia » pour que le concierge détale à toute vitesse. Comme Billy l'avait fait remarquer, il semblait marqué à vie.

Assis à la table d'Hermès pour le petit déjeuner, Roddy écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation virulente entre Pavel et Stanislav au sujet du match de Quidditch prochain. En effet, Hermès allait jouer contre Herakles, et Stanislav déclarait qu'ils allaient sûrement gagné vu le niveau ridicule de leurs adversaires, ce que Pavel démentait en argumentant sur les propres défauts de leur équipe, pas assez soudée à son avis. Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée du courrier et Roddy vit un hibou moyen duc se poser devant Billy. Le voyant blêmir, il comprit de quoi il s'agissait et il se leva, faisant un signe à son ami pour lui dire de le suivre dehors, puis en fit de même vers Andrew qui, comprenant le message, but son verre de jus de citrouille d'une traite et quitta la grande salle à la suite de ses amis. Les trois garçons se rendirent à la bibliothèque, au fond, où quasiment personne ne viendrait les déranger, ce rayon contenant de vieux livres sur des sujets peu intéressants. Ils s'assirent en rond et Billy décacheta la lettre puis commença à la lire à voix haute.

_« Mon fils,_

_je ne te nierais pas le fait que je suis déçu que tu ais entrepris toutes ces recherches derrière notre dos, à ta mère et à moi. Ne t'attends pas à de grandes confidences de notre part. Nous estimons tous les deux qu'il est bien trop tôt pour toi de connaître la vérité. Sache seulement que ton oncle Finley n'a jamais envisagé de rejoindre les Mangemorts. S'il a eu des contacts avec eux, c'était seulement pour protéger quelqu'un qui lui était chère, mais jamais il n'a voulu faire parti des leurs, même s'ils voulaient l'en forcer. A cette époque, n'importe qui venant d'une grande famille de sorciers devait faire son choix. Certains, comme ton oncle, ont essayé d'y échapper, malheureusement il était rare qu'ils y parvenaient. _

_Je te demande de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. Un jour viendra où nous te révèlerons tout, mais ce jour-là n'est pas arrivé. Montre toi donc patient, mon fils. _

_Nous t'embrassons,_

_Chester & Meredith Botten. »_

Une fois la lecture finie, Billy posa la lettre sur ses genoux et fixa le sol. Le désappointement qu'il ressentait était facilement palpable pour ses amis qui l'observaient sans savoir quoi dire. Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq minutes que Roddy prit la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Billy ?

- Je ne sais pas… tu l'as entendu : il ne veut pas que nous continuons nos recherches.

- Dans ce cas, il n'a qu'à tout te dire.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit aussi simple, répliqua Andrew.

- Bien sûr que si. Il dit que Billy est trop jeune pour connaître la vérité, mais après tout, s'il veut tant la savoir, c'est qu'il est prêt. Les adultes s'imaginent toujours qu'ils doivent tout décider à notre place, et parfois ils passent à côté des évidences.

- Mais je ne veux pas le décevoir…

- Billy, même si tu le déçois, il ne t'en voudra pas. Tu as le droit de tout savoir, non ?

- Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, murmura Andrew. Pourquoi cherche-t-il tant à éviter que tu en apprennes plus sur ton oncle, s'il n'a jamais fait parti des Mangemorts ? et puis, cette manière de dire qu'un jour, tu sauras toute la vérité, ça fait un peu trop sérieux pour quelque chose qui semble si simple dans sa lettre.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Roddy. Il cache autre chose… et sans s'en rendre compte, il nous a mis sur une piste !

Billy et Andrew le fixèrent comme s'il venait de leur parler en troll. Roddy leur sourit et s'expliqua.

- Ton père a dit qu'il avait fait semblant d'être proche des Mangemorts pour protéger « quelqu'un qui lui était chère ».

- Ça n'a aucune importance, rétorqua Andrew. Cette personne devait probablement être sa femme.

Roddy secoua négativement la tête.

- Non, dit-il. Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait dit « pour protéger sa famille ». Moi, ça m'a plutôt donné l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout de ça, mais de quelqu'un d'autre.

Andrew parut réfléchir quelques instants, les yeux au plafond.

- Ouais, ça se tient…

- Mais alors… il faudrait retrouver cette personne pour avoir le fin de l'histoire…

- Tu as tout compris, Billy !

- Mais Roddy, comment on va faire ? on n'a aucune idée de qui ça peut être…

- Peut-être que nous devrions commencer les recherches par Poudlard ? proposa Andrew.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Roddy. Il va falloir qu'on se renseigne sur ses relations à Poudlard.

- Pour cela, il n'y a que Theodore qui peut s'en charger, fit remarquer Billy.

- Oui. Je pense que ça ne va pas vraiment lui faire plaisir, mais bon… j'ai l'impression qu'il ne sait rien refuser.

- Plutôt, il ne sait rien te refuser à toi, corrigea Billy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais on dirait que quelque part, il t'admire.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! bon, allez, il nous reste plus qu'à écrire la lettre.

Sur ces mots, Roddy sortit un parchemin, une plume et un bouquin pour avoir un support, puis commença à écrire.

_« Salut Theodore !_

_Bon, je sais que ça ne va probablement pas te plaire, mais on a besoin de ton aide… On a envoyé une lettre au père de Billy pour qu'il nous, enfin, lui raconte tout sur son oncle, mais il n'a rien voulu dire. Il a juste indiqué qu'il avait toujours refusé de rejoindre les Mangemorts et cela pour protéger quelqu'un qui lui était cher. On en a conclu que ce quelqu'un n'était pas sa femme, sinon M. Botten l'aurait précisé. On a donc décidé de continuer nos recherches, mais la seule piste que l'on a est Poudlard. _

_Tu dois déjà te douter de ce qu'on va te demander. Nous, on ne peut pas entreprendre de recherches précises, on est un peu trop loin pour ça… en revanche, toi, tu es sur les lieux mêmes de nos investigations, et tu connais deux personnes susceptibles de te renseigner au sujet de Finley Botten… Dubois et ton professeur. On aimerait connaître les hypothétiques relations amoureuses de F.B. lors de sa dernière année – car on suppose qu'il y a plus de chance de découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant à cette époque là. Peux-tu t'en charger ? sois sûr que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, on te rendra la pareille !_

_A bientôt, et bonne chance ! tiens nous au courant ! _

_Roddy W__enters, Billy Botten & Andrew Spade"_

Une fois la lettre écrite, les garçons se précipitèrent vers la volière et confièrent leur missive au hibou d'Andrew, Sultan, un magnifique Grand-duc américain au pelage sombre et aux yeux jaunes clairs, puis ils retournèrent au château, les cours étant sur le point de commencer.

Ils avaient Duel en première heure pour enchaîner ensuite avec Histoire de la Magie. Grimms fit entrer ses élèves d'un signe de la main et se dirigea vers son bureau, toisant chacun des premières années avec mépris. Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, le sorcier sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le tableau. Les élèves se penchèrent pour lire ce qui s'était écrit : _Sortilèges de l'Ancien Temps. _

- Aujourd'hui, je vous ferais un cours théorique sur des sortilèges anciens. On les appelle les Sortilèges de l'Ancien Temps. Ce sont des sorts très complexes, et ils ne sont plus guère utilisés, car ils demandent une part de Magie Noire, ce qui est mal vu dans la plupart de nos pays aujourd'hui. Mais sachez qu'il est toujours utile de les connaître. Lors d'un duel, ce qui vous fera gagner c'est la surprise que vous pouvez causer chez votre adversaire. Et ne croyez pas que vous arriverez à pratiquer ces sortilèges d'ici la fin de l'heure, - il lança un regard appuyé à Roddy -, car c'est tout simplement impossible. C'est pour quoi nous travaillerons dessus pendant plusieurs cours. Je peux déjà vous affirmer que certains d'entre vous auront encore du mal avec ces sortilèges d'ici la fin de leurs années d'études à Durmstrang.

Roddy sentit son attention captivée. Des sortilèges anciens… voilà que pour une fois, le cours promettait d'être intéressant. De plus, ils n'allaient pas parler de sortilèges de défense pour la énième fois, mais enfin des sorts d'attaque. Car s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui ennuyait le garçon, mis à part que ce soit le professeur Grimms qui leur enseigne le Duel, c'était que jusque là ils s'étaient contenté d'apprendre à se défendre, et non à attaquer. Or, il fallait bien qu'ils sachent comment faire lors d'un duel, ils ne pouvaient pas gagner juste en s'assurant leurs arrières.

Grimms leur parla de sorts complexes et Roddy ne fit même pas attention à ses remarques désagréables et méprisantes, il était bien trop intéressé pour ça. Même si le professeur leur énonçait des sorts de défense, contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, le jeune Wenters arrivait tout de même à voir comment utiliser ces sorts pour l'attaque. A côté de lui, Billy s'était arrêté d'écrire et mordillait le bout de sa plume en fronçant les sourcils, signe qu'il était plongé dans une intense réflexion, puis il se tourna vers son ami.

- Dis moi, Roddy, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il nous enseigne ces sortilèges maintenant ?

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, comme il l'a dit, ce sont des sorts très compliqués, et nous ne sommes qu'en première année.

- Il a aussi dit qu'il nous faudrait sept ans pour savoir les utiliser correctement. Donc il vaut sans doute mieux que nous les apprenons au plus vite…

- Je ne doute pas que votre vie soit très passionnante, M. Wenters… en fait, si, j'en doute sérieusement, je ne vois pas en quoi la vie d'un préado prétentieux peut avoir de plus excitant que ces Sortilèges de l'Ancien Temps.

- Oh, un interlocuteur beaucoup plus intéressant, sans doute.

Des ricanements se firent entendre, tandis que Grimms commençait à rougir sous l'effet de la colère, puis il se mit à crier sur le garçon, comme quoi il n'était vraiment qu'un sale petit prétentieux, qu'il tournerait mal, etc.… Roddy, les yeux posés sur le tableau, ne prêtait aucune attention aux cris de son professeur, le rendant ainsi encore plus furieux. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi Grimms s'entêtait à essayer de le ridiculiser, il n'y arrivait jamais et ça finissait toujours de cette manière.

Une sonnerie retentit, signifiant la fin des cours, et Roddy rangea précipitamment ses affaires sans s'inquiéter de son professeur qui semblait ne pas en avoir terminé avec lui. Il rejoignit Andrew et Billy et les trois amis s'éloignèrent en riant, pendant que Grimms s'arrachait les cheveux de fureur.

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie se passa dans le calme, mis à part les mots qui se baladaient dans la salle. Roddy ne suivait pas beaucoup le cours, bien que M. Milland était fort intéressant. Il était même tellement passionné par ce qu'il racontait qu'il ne faisait guère attention à ce qui se passait dans la salle, mais c'était toujours un plaisir de suivre ses cours. Cependant, Roddy en avait un peu assez de parler des Gobelins et des Trolls. OK, visiblement ils existaient depuis bien plus longtemps que les sorciers… mais ça commençait à faire long. Alors, au lieu d'écouter son professeur et de prendre des notes – de toute façon, Billy s'en chargeait -, il dessinait sur son parchemin. Il releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'un mot atterrit sur sa feuille, puis il chercha des yeux la personne qui avait pu lui lancer cela, et son regard croisa celui de Doreen qui ricanait avec Carla. Tout en soupirant discrètement, il déplia la feuille et y lit le mot.

_« On dit que ton frère menace quiconque qui aurait envie de traîner avec toi. Je suis plutôt étonnée que Maximus et Andrew soient encore de ton côté… _

_D.J. »_

Il releva les yeux, surpris, et croisa à nouveau le regard de Doreen qui se détourna rapidement, réprimant visiblement un fou rire. Andrew, assis derrière lui, se pencha en avant pour lire le mot que Roddy avait mis en évidence pour lui faciliter la tâche. Une fois sa lecture terminée, l'Américain lança un regard perplexe au jeune Wenters.

- Tu es au courant de quelque chose ? murmura ce dernier.

- Je suis à Ares, je te rappelle…

- Alors, dis moi ce qu'elle veut dire par là.

Andrew fixa leur professeur pendant une demi seconde, hésitant à répondre, puis il reposa ses yeux sur son ami.

- Ton frère monte tout le monde contre Maximus et moi, à Ares. La plupart nous évite.

- Et Mikhaïl ?

- Ça a été son cas, aussi… rappelle-toi. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, car il y a quelque chose contre quoi ton frère ne peut rien faire. Moi, je suis américain, même s'ils savent que ma famille est très ancienne, je ne représente rien à leurs yeux. En revanche, ce n'est pas le cas de Maximus…

- Maximus ?

- Il vient d'une très grande famille d'Europe de l'Est, l'une des plus influentes. Les Gavans sont très respectés, pas seulement pour leurs origines, mais aussi parce qu'ils possèdent la plus grande réserve de dragons au monde.

- Donc, aux yeux des autres, Maximus est supérieur à mon frère ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça… même s'ils ne contredisent pas ton frère, ils ne s'en prennent pas à Maximus. Ils se contentent de l'éviter le plus possible, mais s'il vient leur parler, ils ne le rejetteront pas.

Andrew eut un sourire en coin.

- Doreen ne sait vraisemblablement pas de quoi elle parle, rajouta-t-il avant de se concentrer sur son parchemin.

Roddy posa son regard sur Maximus qui était en train de fixer le plafond en mordillant sa plume. Il s'était toujours douté que la famille du garçon n'était pas n'importe qui, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait à ce point. Bien sûr, Doreen venant d'Angleterre et Carla d'Italie, elles ne pouvaient pas le savoir non plus. Tout en souriant, il prit sa plume et écrivit une brève réponse à la jeune fille.

_« Vas donc le leur demander pourquoi. Mais je pense que tu as tout intérêt à faire attention à ce que tu pourrais dire sur Maximus, dorénavant…_

_R.W. »_

Il lança le mot sur la table de la jeune fille qui se dépêcha de le déplier. Cependant, tandis qu'elle le lisait, elle fronça les sourcils, sceptique et perplexe. Elle se tourna vers Roddy qui lui adressa un sourire narquois avant de se repencher sur son dessin.

Roddy reçut une réponse de Theodore trois semaines plus tard. Il mit immédiatement au courant ses deux amis et les trois garçons se rendirent à lur endroit habituel malgré le froid. Tandis qu'Andrew félicitait son hibou, Roddy décacheta l'enveloppe qui contenait, à sa grande stupéfaction, deux lettres.

- Eh bien, il nous a écrit un roman, on dirait, commenta Andrew.

Roddy hocha simplement la tête et commença à lire à voix haute.

_« Cher Roddy, _

_Comme tu l'as si bien deviné, ta lettre ne m'a pas enchanté. Néanmoins, j'ai quand même accepté la tâche que tu m'as confié. Ainsi, je suis allé voir Severus Rogue, mon professeur de potions et directeur de maison. Crois-moi, tu n'aurais guère envie de te frotter à lui, alors oui, vous aurez plutôt intérêt à me rendre la pareille ! _

_C'était à la fin du cours – que nous avons eu en commun avec les Gryffondors, Rogue ne les apprécie vraiment pas et en particulier Harry Potter -, j'ai attendu que tous les élèves sortent et je me suis dirigé vers son bureau. Il m'a paru un instant étonné de me voir, visiblement il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'un de ses élèves cherchent à rester plus longtemps en sa compagnie._

_« Qu'y a-t-il, M. Nott ? » m'a-t-il demandé._

_« Je… j'aimerais encore vous questionner au sujet de… Finley Botten. »_

_Son regard m'a sondé pendant quelques secondes, je me suis senti vraiment mal à l'aise. Quand Rogue t'observe ainsi, tu te dis qu'il doit probablement lire au plus profond de ton âme, savoir tout ce que tu penses. Je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il est Legilimens, j'en suis même pratiquement sûr. Bref, à ce moment, j'aurais vraiment voulu disparaître de sa vue. _

_« Que voulez-vous encore savoir sur Finley Botten, M. Nott ? je vous ai, à ma connaissance, dit tout ce que je savais sur lui. »_

_« En fait… j'aimerais surtout connaître… les relations qu'il avait à Poudlard. » _

_Il a grimacé et m'a toisé avec impatience._

_« Je me demande pourquoi vous tenez tant à connaître les relations de Finley Botten, M. Nott. »_

_« Euh.. c'est pour un ami… »_

_« Un ami ? je suppose que cet ami n'est pas à Poudlard, sinon ce serait lui qui serait venu me voir, n'est-ce pas ? » _

_Je n'ai pas répondu, je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que je pouvais répondre, de toute manière. Rogue m'a fixé pendant un instant, je n'ai pas baissé les yeux, bien que l'envie m'en démangeait. Mon père m'a toujours appris à soutenir le regard des autres, j'imagine qu'il en est de même pour toi ? _

_« Quoi qu'il en soit, a-t-il fini par dire en rebaissant les siens sur ses affaires, tout ce que je peux vous révéler au sujet de Finley Botten, en-dehors de ce que je vous ai déjà dit, c'est qu'il était populaire dans les autres maisons, et même à Serpentard. Contrairement à son frère aîné qui avait toujours été quelqu'un de sérieux - ce qui l'a amené à être Préfet-en-Chef lors de sa dernière année -, Finley Botten, lui, appréciait surtout passer du bon temps avec ses amis. Il n'était pas mauvais élève, bien au contraire, il était même l'un des premiers de sa promotion. En plus de cela, il jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison en tant que gardien. Un excellent gardien, cela va sans dire, ce qui évidemment lui attirait l'admiration de tous. »_

_A ce moment, un rictus s'est formé sur ses lèvres, et j'ai compris qu'il venait de faire de l'ironie. Puis il a murmuré quelque chose comme pour lui-même :_

_« Lui, Clark Dubois, James Potter et Valeria Kirke… ils étaient ceux que tous voulaient dans leurs équipes… »_

_« James Potter ? »_

_Il a relevé la tête vers moi, les lèvres pincées et le regard furieux. J'ai regretté d'avoir montré mon étonnement, heureusement, il ne m'a fait aucune remarque, même si dans le ton de sa voix, je sentais bien qu'il était agacé._

_« Oui, James Potter. Il était poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, un arrogant et stupide Gryffi comme son crétin de fils. Il passait son temps à se pavaner devant toute l'école avec sa bande d'abrutis. »_

_Il a refermé sa pochette d'un geste brusque, me faisant sursauter. _

_« Il est dommage pour vous que James Potter soit mort. Il aurait pu vous apporter bien plus d'informations au sujet de Finley Botten que moi. Mais il vous reste toujours Clark Dubois. »_

_Sur ces mots, il s'est levé et m'a montré la porte d'un signe de la main. Je suis donc parti, me disant que je comprenais à présent pourquoi Rogue semblait tant détester Harry Potter. Apparemment, cela remonte à ses propres années d'études à Poudlard. _

_Le lendemain, j'ai écrit une lettre à Clark Dubois. J'avais appris par Blaise Zabini qu'il travaillait dans le Département des jeux et sports magiques. Dans cette lettre, je lui ai dit que je m'appelais Theodore Nott, que j'étais élève de première année à Poudlard, à Serpentard, et que je lui écrivais pour aider un de mes amis, élève lui aussi à Poudlard – j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui dire que Billy était à Durmstrang, surtout s'il en a voulu à l'oncle de ce dernier. Je lui ai dit que cet ami était le neveu de Finley Botten et qu'il désespérait car son père refusait de lui donner toute information concernant son oncle, ainsi pour l'aider j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire une lettre au meilleur ami de F.B. pendant ses études à Poudlard pour lui demander de nous parler de lui. Je lui ai répété brièvement ce que Rogue m'avait révélé. _

_Il m'a répondu deux jours après. Il me disait qu'il avait été très étonné de recevoir ma lettre, puis qu'il savait que Chester Botten avait envoyé son fils à Dursmtrang et non à Poudlard, donc qu'il était inutile que je lui mente. Il m'a révélé que leurs chemins, celui de son ami et le sien, s'étaient séparés un an après leur sortie de Poudlard, car Finley Botten avait commencé à avoir des relations avec des gens douteux, mais qu'il refusait d'écouter son ami quand il lui disait de faire attention. Ainsi, Clark Dubois l'avait déjà soupçonné d'être un Mangemort et il avait coupé les ponts. Il a supposé que nous savions déjà cela, mais il préférait le dire pour éviter que Billy n'ait de fausses idées au sujet de son oncle._

_Il m'a ensuite écrit qu'à Poudlard, Finley Botten était en effet quelqu'un de très populaire, réputé pour sa gentillesse, sa générosité et son excellent jeu au Quidditch. Il a d'ailleurs été le capitaine de l'équipe dès sa cinquième année. Apparemment, il avait beaucoup d'amis et il s'entendait bien avec quasiment tous ses camarades, et même avec quelques Serpentards. Clark Dubois a donc rajouté qu'il lui était difficile de retracer toutes les relations que son ancien ami a pu avoir à Poudlard. _

_Je me suis empressé de lui envoyer une autre lettre dans laquelle je lui ai demandé de me parler des possibles petites amies que Finley Botten avait eu, surtout en dernière année. Comme la première fois, j'ai eu une réponse rapide. Il m'a alors parlé d'une fille qui était à Gryffondor, Calista Carlson, une sorcière née-moldue qui avait un an de moins qu'eux. Ils sont sortis ensembles pendant un peu plus d'un an, et à leur sortie de Poudlard ils étaient encore ensembles. Mais entre 1978 et 1979, il semblerait qu'ils se soient séparés, puisque Finley Botten s'est marié avec Camellia Greengrass en novembre 1979. Clark Dubois a rajouté qu'il avait été surpris de voir que Finley avait donné le prénom de Calista à sa fille, mais il n'a pas cherché à en savoir plus. Calista Carlson avait disparu depuis un moment et à la fin de la guerre, Finley Botten avait été le sujet de nombreuses accusations, alors il a préféré oublier. _

_Je lui ai envoyé une lettre de remerciements, précisant qu'il semblerait que Finley Botten n'a jamais eu l'intention de rejoindre les Mangemorts, mais qu'il avait toujours agi pour protéger quelqu'un, et que c'était ce quelqu'un que vous vouliez retrouver. _

_Et je pense que nous avons fini par retrouver ce quelqu'un. Si Finley Botten a donné le nom de son ancienne petite amie à sa fille, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui se cache derrière cela. Reste à savoir ce qui est arrivé à cette Calista Carlson…_

_A bientôt,_

_Theodore Nott._

_P.S. : mon hibou s'appelle Archibald, mais visiblement il préfère Rusty, car il ne répond plus à son nom initial… »_

Roddy sourit et leva les yeux sur Billy, qui avait légèrement pâli.

- Calista Carlson, murmura-t-il.

- Comment on va faire pour avoir des renseignements sur elle ? questionna Andrew.

Roddy ne répondit pas, observant le ciel qu'il apercevait à travers les branches. Le problème, c'était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose là où ils étaient. Non seulement, ils étaient loin de l'Angleterre, mais en plus ils ne pouvaient pas quitter l'école. Billy et Andrew en avaient également conscience, et aucun des trois amis n'ouvrit la bouche. Ils restèrent assis sous leur arbre pendant quelques minutes, puis Roddy leur proposa de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque sur une prochaine potion. Cette après-midi avait lieu le match Hermès contre Herakles, et il n'avait aucune envie de le manquer, alors autant rechercher cette potion le plus tôt possible.

A trois heures de l'après-midi, les élèves se dirigeaient tous vers le terrain de Quidditch, arborant tous des banderoles pour encourager leur équipe. Roddy, Billy et Andrew furent rejoints par Maximus et Mikhaïl et ils s'assirent auprès des autres élèves de leur maison. Dans la rangée de devant se trouvaient Pavel, Sergueï et Stanislav. Les deux premiers saluèrent les nouveaux venus en souriant, tandis que le dernier se contenta de faire un bref signe de tête. Roddy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Stanislav lui en voulait apparemment toujours, mais il y avait une petite amélioration.

- Bonjour à tous ! s'exclama la voix de Boris Staliskin, un élève de cinquième année qui commentait les matchs. Bienvenue sur notre bien-aimé terrain pour voir ce magnifique match qui est sur le point de se jouer ! Avant de commencer, peut-être que notre cher directeur veut dire quelque chose ?

Karkaroff approuva et attrapa la baguette que le garçon lui tendait.

- Chers élèves, aujourd'hui a lieu le match Hermès contre Herakles ! je compte sur les deux équipes pour nous donner du spectacle. Que les meilleurs gagnent !

Tous les élèves dans les gradins répétèrent la phrase, coutume oblige. Puis les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain, celle Hermès arborant des robes bleues foncées et noires et celle d'Herakles des robes brunes et noires. Staliskin les présenta et à chaque nom cité, les élèves se mettaient à encourager ou à huer le joueur. Puis le professeur Milland, qui était l'arbitre, ayant été lui-même joueur de Quidditch, siffla le début du match.

Tout se déroula très vite. L'équipe Hermès avait le souafle, mais après quelque minutes, Telminski se le fit prendre par un joueur d'Herakles qui fila droit sur les buts de l'équipe adversaire et tira. Heureusement, Szamon empêcha le souafle de passer, et tous les élèves Hermès se levèrent en l'applaudissant. Le gardien envoya le souafle à Bartoldi qui s'éloigna à toute vitesse vers les buts d'Herakles. Roddy acclamait son équipe avec ses amis, et hurla encore plus fort lorsque Telminski mit le premier but. Le match était vraiment passionnant. Les joueurs ne donnaient aucun répit au souafle qui passait de mains en mains. Bientôt, le score fut de 90 à 60 pour Herakles.

- Bon sang, mais que fait Werkowitz ? demanda Sergueï. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour attraper le Vif d'Or ?

Roddy tourna son regard vers le dénommé Werkowitz, qui volait à travers le terrain en évitant les cognards que lui envoyaient les deux batteurs d'Herakles. Il aperçut également Grégoire du Frênes qui observait son adversaire tout en restant à l'écart. Puis soudain, le Français fit voler son balais à toute vitesse, et des cris provenant des gradins se mirent à avertir Werkowitz de la brusque réaction de du Frênes.

- On dirait que Grégoire du Frênes a vu le Vif d'Or ! s'exclama Staliskin. Werkowitz se précipite à sa suite ! ah ? mais oui ! c'est bien le Vif d'Or !

Les élèves retinrent leur respiration tandis que les deux attrapeur se retrouvaient côte à côte. Personne ne vit le but que mit un élève d'Herakles, tous étaient concentrés sur les moindres mouvements de Werkowitz et du Frênes. Et soudain, Werkowitz dépassa du Frênes en le bousculant. Les deux garçons filaient vers le sol, jusqu'à ce que Werkowitz redresse son balais à quelques mètres, imité par du Frênes quelques secondes plus tard.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'exclama Stanislav. Pourquoi il a abandonné le Vif d'Or à ce crétin de Français ?

- Non, il ne l'a pas abandonné ! répondit Pavel avec un grand sourire. Il l'a ! Il a attrapé le Vif d'Or !

En effet, Werkowitz tendait la main au ciel, tenant l'objet convoité sous les acclamations du public et de son équipe.

- 120 à 180 pour Hermès ! s'écria Staliskin. Hermès gagne le match !

L'équipe alla féliciter l'attrapeur en le portant comme un héro. Roddy imita ses camarades en se levant pour quitter le terrain. Ce soir, il y aurait probablement une fête dans la salle commune d'Hermès et il eut un sourire à cette pensée. Bien sûr, les élèves de première année n'avaient pas le droit d'y assister jusqu'à la fin, devant aller se coucher vers vingt-trois heures, mais Wattsy avait tendance à oublier cette règle, lui-même étant trop heureux pour y faire attention.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut dur. Billy dut secouer une bonne centaine de fois son ami pour qu'il daigne ouvrir un œil, puis une autre série de cent secousses pour qu'il accepte de se lever. Roddy avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants était passé à travers sa tête et c'était avec difficulté qu'il s'habilla et descendit avec son ami jusqu'à la grande salle.

- Tu as bu, hier ? lui demanda Andrew.

- Un peu…

- Un peu ? répliqua Billy. Tu as piqué je ne sais combien de bouteilles de bièraubeurre.

- On peut se soûler avec de la bièraubeurre ?

- Avec ce que les élèves avaient mis discrètement dedans, oui, répondit Roddy en souriant.

Andrew ricana et s'installa avec ses amis à la table d'Hermès. Roddy fut étonné de voir un petit hibou debout au milieu de la table et son étonnement s'agrandit lorsque le volatile s'envola doucement pour se poser devant Billy. Curieux, le garçon prit la lettre qui était attachée à la patte et le hibou partit. Roddy lui demanda qui lui avait écrit mais son ami ne put lui répondre. Il vit alors un nom écrit sur l'enveloppe et il écarquilla les yeux.

- Clark Dubois ?

- Dubois ? renchérit Andrew, tout aussi surpris.

Billy ne leur répondit pas, trop occupé à ouvrir l'enveloppe puis à lire la lettre. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il devint de plus en plus livide, et il reposa la lettre quelques minutes plus tard.

- Billy ? eh, Billy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Roddy. Il te demande de ne plus jamais essayé de le contacter, même indirectement ?

- Non… justement…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea Andrew.

- Il… il veut me rencontrer.

Il tendit la lettre à Roddy et Andrew se pencha pour pouvoir la lire également.

_« Bonjour, Billy,_

_Tu ne me connais pas, ou plutôt tu me connais juste de nom. Je suis Clark Dubois. J'étais le meilleur ami de ton oncle lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. J'ai appris par l'un de tes amis, Theodore Nott, que tu recherchais des informations sur Finley. Je comprends pourquoi ton père refuse de te parler de lui, il nous a tous un peu trahi. Et pourtant, ton ami de Serpentard m'a écrit dans sa dernière lettre quelque chose qui m'a étonné, qu'il semblerait qu'il n'a jamais eu l'intention de rejoindre les Mangemorts… parce qu'il voulait protéger quelqu'un. _

_J'ai alors réfléchi au pourquoi vous cherchez à en savoir plus sur Finley, pourquoi vous voulez surtout connaître ses relations amoureuses, et enfin, qui est donc cette personne que Finley voulait protéger et qui ne semble pas être sa femme. Il ne m'a donc fallu que peu de temps pour faire le rapprochement avec Calista. Mais nous pourrions en discuter plus amplement face à face, ce serait même mieux. Y a-t-il une cheminée à Durmstrang pour que l'on puisse prendre contact ?_

_J'attends ta réponse. _

_Cordialement, _

_Clark Dubois. »_

Roddy reposa la lettre et réfléchit pendant quelques secondes.

- Il est possible d'utiliser les cheminées de nos dortoirs ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, répondit Andrew. Nos cheminées sont coupées de toute liaison avec l'extérieur. On ne peut ni se déplacer par poudre de cheminette, ni contacter quelqu'un.

- Dans ce cas, il faut trouver une autre cheminée…

- Autant dire que c'est impossible, l'interrompit Billy. Où est-ce qu'on pourrait trouver une cheminée ici ? j'imagine que les professeurs en eu une, mais…

- Réponds lui que c'est d'accord, et donne lui une date. Disons, dans un peu moins d'un mois.

- Roddy, on peut savoir à quelle cheminée tu viens de penser ? interrogea Andrew avec un petit sourire.

- Celle qui se trouve dans le bureau de Karkaroff.

Silence. Ses deux amis le fixèrent comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça. C'est tout à fait possible. Il nous faut juste préparer notre invasion dans le bureau du directeur sans prendre de risque.

- Déjà, pour moi, entrer dans le bureau du directeur pour utiliser sa cheminée ne va pas dans la même phrase que sans prendre de risque, répliqua Andrew.

- Je vous promets que je trouverai une solution qui ne nous causera aucun soucis. Faites moi juste confiance.

Billy et Andrew se regardèrent, sceptiques, puis l'Américain sourit et haussa les épaules avant de boire son chocolat chaud. Billy soupira et attrapa un toast qu'il tartina de confiture.

- Je lui écrirais après le déjeuner, murmura-t-il.

Roddy eut un grand sourire et s'intéressa à son propre déjeuner. Finalement, il avait eu raison de convaincre ses amis de rechercher la vérité sur Finley Botten. Ils avaient découvert pas mal de choses, et il était sûr que Clark Dubois allait leur être d'une aide précieuse. Car si eux ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose de Durmstrang, ainsi que Theodore de Poudlard, il n'en était pas de même pour Clark Dubois.


	11. Chapter 10

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Voici enfin la suite du Voyou de Durmstrang ! on avance dans l'intrigue :) _

_**Réponse pour Hermy :**__ merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaît. Roddy va rencontrer Harry, mais c'est dans trèèès longtemps ! car je ne veux pas faire croiser leurs destins alors que dans les livres, il n'y a pas de Roddy Wenters. En revanche, il va rencontrer d'autres élèves de Poudlard… et pas n'importe lesquels ! ;-)_

_**Chapitre 10**_

Presque un mois s'était écoulé, et Billy commençait à stresser depuis environ deux semaines à l'approche du rendez-vous avec Clark Dubois, alors que Roddy était de plus en plus excité. Andrew, fidèle à lui-même, semblait s'en moquer éperdument, pourtant on pouvait voir une étincelle d'impatience dans son regard dès que ses deux amis parlaient de la rencontre prochaine. Maximus avait bien remarqué que ses camarades attendaient quelque chose de particulier, et avait tenté de leur arracher un mot, se montrant vexé lorsqu'il voyait qu'ils n'allaient rien lui dire. Mais à présent, il ne leur en tenait plus rigueur, si bien que Roddy le soupçonnait d'avoir utilisé la Legilimancie pour en avoir le cœur net, surtout que les allusions du Roumain ne lui échappaient pas. Heureusement qu'elles étaient discrètes et passaient inaperçues dans des conversations normales.

- Roddy, tu es sûr que c'est un bon plan ?

Le garçon soupira et se tourna vers son ami. Les trois garçons étaient assis sous leur arbre habituel en train de travailler sur des livres de potions qu'ils avaient discrètement sortis de la bibliothèque, avec un petit feu magique pour se réchauffer et s'éclairer un minimum. Le temps était glacial à présent, et peu d'élèves osait sortir à part pour aller s'entraîner au Quidditch.

- Oui, Billy. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai eu confirmation par Raspoutine que Karkaroff ne sera pas là ce soir-là.

- Mais il t'a dit où il va ? questionna Andrew.

- Apparemment, il a un rendez-vous avec l'un de ses anciens amis. Ce n'est pas la première fois, et Raspoutine m'a bien rajouté que dans ces cas-là, quand il rentrait, il allait directement dans sa chambre dans le bâtiment des professeurs.

- Des amis ? Karkaroff ?

- Il a été élève comme nous, Billy, fit remarquer Andrew sarcastiquement.

- Oui, mais quand même… je n'imagine pas Karkaroff avec des amis…

- Et avec des petites copines ? demanda Roddy.

- Berk…

Ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire.

Tout en se concentrant dans ses recherches, Roddy pensa à Raspoutine. Heureusement qu'il était là… il leur apportait sans cesse une aide précieuse, disant qu'ainsi il prenait sa revanche sur les professeurs qui l'avaient méprisé lorsqu'il était encore élève. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il avait des résultats en Quidditch qu'il attirait leur considération, même si souvent ce moment de popularité était éphémère à cause des autres joueurs. Il n'y avait que quand il avait gagné la Coupe des Trois Sorciers qu'il avait enfin été reconnu à sa juste valeur. Dommage qu'il soit mort à peine deux ans plus tard…

Bientôt arriva le jour de la rencontre avec Clark Dubois. Pendant les cours, Billy ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, et ses amis durent plusieurs fois lui faire signe quand leur professeurs lui adressaient la parole. Le soir, au repas, Roddy discutait joyeusement avec Pavel et Jürgen tandis que Billy fixait son assiette sans toucher à son contenu. Son ami lui jeta un coup d'œil assez agacé, ne supportant plus de le voir dans cet état apathique depuis la matinée sans que rien ne l'en fasse sortir.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Billy ? demanda Pavel.

- Hein ? oh, euh… si, si, tout va bien.

- Ne faites pas attention à lui, dit Roddy. Il est amoureux.

- Roddy… !

- C'est vrai ? de qui ? questionna Jürgen, étonné.

- De Soledad Finanza.

- Mais c'est… !

- Ouah ! je comprends pourquoi. C'est probablement la plus belle fille de notre promotion.

- Et elle n'a que onze ans, renchérit Pavel. Je me demande comment elle sera plus tard.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Roddy en souriant.

- Mais c'est faux ! s'exclama Billy en se levant. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Soledad Finanza !

Il y eut brusquement un silence dans la salle, du moins autour de la table d'Hermès. Billy devint rouge en voyant tous ces regards posés sur lui, et en particulier lorsqu'il aperçut celui de la dénommée Soledad, une magnifique fillette aux longs cheveux noirs, aux yeux marrons clairs et à la peau mate. Rougissant de plus belle, il se rassit sous les rires de ses camarades de dortoir et lança un regard noir à son ami qui était à deux doigts d'en pleurer.

Billy n'adressa plus la parole à son ami ni jusqu'à la fin du repas, ni lorsqu'ils furent dans le dortoir. Roddy préféra l'ignorer, mais avant d'éteindre les lumières, il se pencha vers le lit du jeune Anglais et murmura :

- Je te réveille vers minuit.

Billy grommela, puis se recouvrit la tête avec sa couverture.

Lorsque minuit arriva, le réveil magique de Roddy sonna, et le garçon se leva discrètement. Il n'eut pas besoin de réveiller son ami, puisque celui-ci ne dormait pas et avait rabattu sa couverture dès qu'il avait entendu du mouvement à côté de lui. Doucement et sans faire de bruit, les deux garçons se changèrent et quittèrent le dortoir.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… murmura Billy tandis qu'ils approchaient de la porte.

- C'est trop tard, maintenant. On ne va pas poser un lapin à Dubois. Et tais toi, tu vas réveiller Grossman.

Les garçons rejoignirent Andrew devant la porte du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers la petite entrée sous les escaliers. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils entendirent des éclats de voix provenant de l'entrée de la grande salle et découvrirent Padsko en train de discuter avec Raspoutine, une bouteille à la main. Le fantôme, qui avait pris soin de se mettre face à la petite porte, fit un petit sourire à l'attention des jeunes élèves qui se dépêchèrent de monter les escaliers, tout en faisant un petit signe de la main à leur compère.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au quatrième étage et Roddy murmura le mot de passe que Raspoutine lui avait dit dans la journée, leur permettant ainsi de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bureau sans problème. D'après le fantôme, le directeur changeait ce mot de passe plusieurs fois par jour, craignant que des gens viennent fouiller son bureau lors d'une de ses absences. Roddy se demanda s'il cachait quelque chose en particulier, ou s'il était juste paranoïaque. Connaissant Karkaroff, la seconde option ne l'étonnerait pas.

Billy se dirigea immédiatement vers la cheminée sur la gauche de la porte. Celle-ci avait différentes gravures dans son bois, et le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de les contempler, puis son regard se porta sur la pièce en générale, et surtout sur les différents bibelots qui ornaient les meubles.

- Eh bien… il ne se refuse rien, notre directeur, fit remarquer Andrew.

Roddy sourit puis s'approcha à son tour de la cheminée et lança un sort pour allumer un feu. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers l'immense horloge qui se trouvait au-dessus de la porte et où un petit hibou, sculpté dans le bois, les regardait avec désapprobation.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder, dit-il.

Et en effet, au moment où il disait cela, il y eut une petite détonation et une tête apparut sur le feu. C'était un homme qui devait avoir quarante ans à peine, les cheveux bruns parsemés de quelques mèches grises foncées et des yeux bleus éclatants. En voyant les jeunes élèves devant lui, l'homme sourit.

- Bonsoir, je suis Clark Dubois.

Billy se raidit et fit un petit signe de tête, tandis que Roddy saluait gaiement l'invité et qu'Andrew s'installait sur le bureau de Karkaroff.

- A voir le décor autour de vous, j'en conclus que vous devez vous trouver dans un lieu où vous n'êtes pas sensés être.

- C'était le seul endroit avec une cheminée praticable, répondit Roddy.

- Hmm… j'ai failli annuler notre rendez-vous, vous savez. J'imagine qu'il est tard à Durmstrang, et que vous devriez être dans vos dortoirs en ce moment même. Je me trompe ?

- Pas tellement. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on ne respecte pas le couvre-feu.

Clark Dubois éclata de rire et dit quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ça, je n'en doute pas », avant de se tourner vers Billy.

- J'imagine que c'est toi, Billy Botten, n'est-ce pas ?

Billy écarquilla légèrement les yeux, étonnés.

- Oui… comment l'avez-vous deviné ?

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à Finley.

- Ah ?

Clark Dubois hocha la tête pensivement tout en fixant le jeune garçon, puis détourna le regard pour le poser sur Roddy et Andrew.

- Et vous, vous êtes ?

- Roddy Wenters.

- Andrew Spade.

- Ah, mais vous êtes américains, alors ? j'ai pas mal entendu parler de la famille Spade, et j'ai déjà rencontré les Wenters. Je suis souvent allé aux Etats-Unis… mais toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu...

- Non, répondit Roddy en souriant. J'ai toujours vécu en Angleterre.

- Oh, je vois… alors, tu dois être le fils de Richard Wenters, celui qui a été déshérité.

- Vous savez beaucoup de choses…

- J'ai beaucoup voyagé, et de ce fait j'ai pas mal de contacts, surtout en France, aux Etats-Unis et en Allemagne. Mais vous ne bravez pas les interdits pour parler de ma vie, pas vrai ? alors, que veux-tu savoir de Finley Botten ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers Billy.

- Euh… à peu près tout…

- Je vois… eh bien, je dois dire que je ne sais pas par où commencer…Finley était très apprécié, et nous avons tous été étonnés qu'il ait rejoint les Mangemorts, surtout que nous savions qu'il avait été avec Calista Carlson, une née-moldue… mais apparemment, nous nous sommes trompés, n'est-ce pas ?

- On ne sait pas trop… mais mon oncle n'avait pas de marque, et mon père, qui a pourtant travaillé avec Barty Croupton Sr. à la répression contre les Mangemorts, ne semble pas plus lui en vouloir que ça…

- Non, c'est vrai, ça m'a toujours étonné. Quand j'ai su que Finley et lui s'étaient souvent vus avant que lui et sa famille se fassent massacrer, je me suis posé des questions, surtout que lors de l'année précédente, ils ne se parlaient plus. Mais j'en voulais tellement à Finley… et puis, la disparition de Calista était trop étrange pour être innocente.

- Comment ça ?

- Nous avions fini nos études à Poudlard, mais Calista en avait encore pour une année. Elle était encore avec Finley à l'époque, mais au fil des mois, elle a commencé à aller mal. Sa meilleure amie, Lily Evans, était venue me voir lors des vacances d'avril, pour me demander si quelque chose n'allait pas avec Finley. Je lui ai alors parlé des relations douteuses qu'il avait depuis quelque temps, et elle a alors supplié Calista de couper les ponts avec ton oncle. Ensuite, j'ignore ce qui s'est passé. Lorsque Calista a quitté Poudlard, elle a disparu à peine un an plus tard. Et plus aucune nouvelle…

- Et vous avez soupçonné Finley Botten d'être derrière tout ça, affirma Roddy.

- Oui… à l'époque, ça paraissait tellement évident. Encore aujourd'hui, je me dis que vous vous faites des idées, que vous essayez d'idéaliser Finley Botten, mais… les faits sont là. Calista avait peur, et personne ne l'a vu après qu'elle ait quitté Poudlard. Quant à Finley, il s'est marié quelques mois plus tard avec une sang-pur…

A ces mots, le visage de Clark Dubois se durcit et ses yeux se fermèrent.

- J'ai bien essayé de parler avec lui… quand il m'a invité pour son mariage…

- Et qu'a-t-il dit ? questionna Billy avec empressement.

Mais le sorcier n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Raspoutine venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, l'air apeuré.

- Il faut que vous filez ! s'exclama-t-il. Karkaroff vient d'arriver !

- Karkaroff ? s'étonna Clark Dubois, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est le directeur de Durmstrang, dit Billy.

- Vraiment ? étonnant… enfin, pas autant que ça, en fait...

- Vous le connaissez ? interrogea Roddy, intrigué par le comportement de l'homme.

- Oui, vaguement, comme beaucoup… je vais vous laisser maintenant. Etant donné que je n'ai pas pu tout vous révéler, je vais vous envoyer immédiatement un courier. Plus question de vous faire sortir après le couvre-feu ! Bonne nuit, les jeunes !

- Bonne nuit, Mr. Dubois… et merci.

- De rien, Billy.

Et la tête de Clark Dubois disparut avec une petite détonation.

Les trois élèves se dépêchèrent de quitter le bureau, puis se cachèrent dans une salle en attendant que leur directeur entre dans la pièce qu'ils venaient de déserter. Ensuite, ils regagnèrent leur dortoir, en comptant une fois encore sur l'aide de Raspoutine pour détourner l'attention de Padsko qu'ils rencontrèrent à l'étage de la bibliothèque. Ils arrivèrent sans encombres devant la porte du bâtiment des dortoirs, et Andrew se permit alors de prendre la parole.

- Il ne nous a pas apporté grand-chose d'intéressant, je trouve…

- Disons que son témoignage ne va pas beaucoup dans le sens de nos recherches, répondit Roddy. nous voulons prouver l'innocence de Finley Botten, alors que tout ce qu'il a dit était accusations. Mais je pense qu'il doute lui aussi de la culpabilité de son ancien ami.

- Attendons de voir ce qu'il va nous écrire, murmura Billy comme pour clore la discussion.

Ses amis n'ajoutèrent plus rien et chacun retourna à son lit sans faire de bruit.

Les jours défilèrent sans aucune nouvelle de Clark Dubois. Billy semblait ailleurs, et surprit ses amis en leur disant qu'il commençait sérieusement à douter de l'innocence de son oncle. Roddy avait bien essayé de le persuader du contraire, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il ne disposait pas assez d'arguments valables pour défendre Finley Botten.

Puis deux semaines après la rencontre avec Clark Dubois, un hibou se posa devant l'assiette de Billy au déjeuner, déposant délicatement un petit colis sur la table. Le garçon se tourna alors vers Roddy et lui montra le nom du destinateur. A la fin du déjeuner, les deux amis rejoignirent Andrew et organisèrent immédiatement une petite réunion entre eux. Heureusement, il était samedi et ils n'avaient donc pas cours, ils pouvaient ainsi aller discuter de l'affaire autant qu'ils le désiraient. Comme à l'accoutumée, ils allèrent s'installer sous leur arbre, et Andrew alluma un feu magique pour les réchauffer, tandis que Billy ouvrit enfin le colis et en sortit une petite fiole ornée d'urnes anciennes qui contenait un liquide argenté, avec des reflets un peu bleutés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Roddy.

- On dirait une pensine, répondit Andrew. Mon père en a une.

- Si tu lisais la lettre, Billy ?

Le garçon acquiesça et attrapa la lettre qu'il commença à lire à voix haute.

« Cher Billy,

J'espère que vous avez pu retourner à vos dortoirs sans problème, la dernière fois.

Etant donné qu'il me serait difficile de tout te retranscrire dans une lettre, et même dans plusieurs lettres, j'ai préféré mettre quelques souvenirs dans une pensine que je t'envoie. Il te suffit de toucher le liquide pour être transporté dans mes souvenirs. Tes amis peuvent en faire de même. Personne ne pourra vous voir.

J'espère que cela vous apportera des éléments nouveaux dans vos recherches. Pour ma part, je continue à croire en la culpabilité de Finley Botten. Néanmoins, je ne peux l'empêcher d'espérer que vous saurez prouver le contraire…

Cordialement,

Clark Dubois »

Billy reposa la lettre et fixa la pensine avec peu d'enthousiasme. Roddy attrapa la fiole et l'ouvrit délicatement.

- Comment on fait pour toucher le liquide ? demanda-t-il. La fiole est trop petite pour que l'on puisse le faire.

- Il y a cette coupole dans le colis, répondit Billy entendant l'objet. J'imagine que l'on doit verser le liquide dedans.

Roddy approuva et s'exécuta. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout le liquide se trouvant dans la fiole dut transvasé dans la coupole et les amis se regardèrent un instant avant de tendre la main chacun vers la pensine.

- A trois, dit Roddy. Un… deux… trois.

Les trois garçons trempèrent leur doigt dans la pensine, et immédiatement, tout commença à tourner autour d'eux. Roddy se sentit aspirer vers l'avant, et il bascula complètement dans la coupole. Il ferma les yeux par réflexe, mais à sa grande surprise, il ne retomba pas brutalement contre un sol quelconque comme c'était le cas avec un portoloin. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et vit qu'il se trouvait dans un salon. A côté de lui, Billy et Andrew observaient quelque chose, et le garçon suivit leur regard. Il vit alors une jeune femme rousse avec de magnifiques yeux verts. En face d'elle se trouvait un homme qu'il reconnut comme étant Clark Dubois. Ce dernier était en train de servir un verre de Bièraubeurre à celle qui semblait être son invitée.

- Il nous a propulsé dans le souvenir de sa rencontre avec Lily Evans, murmura-t-il.

- Chut !

- Billy, soupira Andrew, ils ne peuvent pas nous voir ni nous…

- J'ai appris que tu sortais enfin avec James, l'interrompit Clark Dubois qui s'était assis en face de la jeune rousse. Félicitations ! il doit être ravi d'avoir réussi à te mettre la main dessus. Depuis le temps qu'il te courait après !

- James ? questionna Billy en se tournant vers ses amis.

- Il doit parler de James Potter, répondit Roddy. Rappelle toi ce que le prof de Theodore lui a raconté.

- Ça signifie que cette femme, c'est la mère de Harry Potter, commenta Andrew.

- S'il te plaît, Clark, ne me parle pas de James. Cela fait un peu plus de deux mois que l'on est ensemble, et j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire...

- Tu ne penses pas déjà à rompre avec lui, quand même ?

- Non, répondit Lily Evans en souriant. Rassure toi. Mais tu te doutes bien que je ne suis pas venue ici pour parler de mon couple avec James.

- Non, en effet… alors, pourquoi es-tu venue me voir ?

- J'aimerais… savoir ce qui se passe avec Finley Botten.

Le visage de Clark Dubois se crispa légèrement.

- Tu as encore contact avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? c'est ton meilleur ami…

- Ces derniers temps, j'en doute beaucoup…

- Comment ça ?

- Il… il est bizarre. Il parle avec des gars que je ne connais absolument pas, mais crois moi, ce ne sont pas des gens à qui je ferais confiance !

- Tu penses que ce sont des Mangemorts ?

- Je ne m'avancerais pas à dire ça sans preuve, mais… ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

- Et Finley… est ami avec eux ?

- Ami… je ne sais pas si on peut dire cela. Mais ça fait quelques mois qu'ils viennent voir régulièrement Finley. J'ai beau essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez, il refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit. Et il a… changé. Il est plus distant.

- Mais il est encore avec Calista… pourquoi traînerait-il avec des Mangemorts s'il sort avec une née-moldue ?

- Je n'en sais rien…

- Calista va mal depuis environ trois mois. Est-ce que c'est vers là qu'il a commencé à avoir des relations avec ces types ?

- Oui, c'est vers là qu'il a commencé à vraiment changer de comportement.

- Alors, tout ça est lié…

- Calista est sûrement au courant de quelque chose.

Lily Evans poussa un léger soupir et se massa délicatement la temps.

- Oui, mais elle refuse de me parler. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Remus m'a conseillé d'attendre que Calista parle d'elle-même de tout ça, mais je suis vraiment inquiète. Ces derniers jours, elle n'a quasiment rien mangé…

- Je ne peux pas te promettre quoi que ce soit concernant Finley. Je ne le vois plus beaucoup. La dernière fois, il m'a carrément demandé d'arrêter de l'importuner avec mes inquiétudes, qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il savait parfaitement choisir ses amis. Ça m'a mis hors de moi.

- Tu en as parlé avec son frère ? après tout, il travaille avec Croupton, peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose…

- Bien sûr que j'en ai parlé avec Chester. Mais on dirait qu'il s'est complètement brouillé avec Finley ! il n'a rien voulu me dire, et m'a même répliqué qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec lui. Tu te rends compte ? si Chester lui-même lui en veut, c'est qu'il y a bien quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond !

- Je m'inquiète vraiment pour Calista… peut-être que je devrais faire en sorte de l'obliger à rompre avec Finley. S'il n'est plus digne de confiance…

Puis la salle devint floue, les trois amis ne virent plus que des ombres autour d'eux, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent soudainement dans une nouvelle salle. Celle-ci était plus petite, et ils entendaient une musique provenant d'une autre pièce un peu plus loin. Dans cette nouvelle pièce, il n'y avait que des tables entassées et quelques chaises laissées à l'abandon sur le sol. Billy pointa du doigt deux silhouettes devant eux, et ils reconnurent Clark Dubois se tenant debout devant un autre homme. Andrew se tourna alors brusquement vers Billy et le dévisagea comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

- Quoi ? demanda le jeune garçon.

- Cet homme, ça doit être ton oncle, se contenta de répondre l'Américain.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'il te ressemble, répondit Roddy.

Surpris, Billy détailla l'homme qui faisait face à Clark Dubois. Il était plus petit que ce dernier, avait une allure plus svelte. Le garçon dut admettre que ses amis avaient raison. Finley Botten lui ressemblait, il avait les mêmes cheveux blonds tirant vers le foncé à certains endroits, puis vers le clair à d'autre. En revanche, ses yeux étaient marrons clairs.

Clark Dubois semblait furieux et sur le point d'exploser, tandis que Finley Botten était plus crispé, avait les poings serrés et le regard fuyant.

- Je ne comprends pas, Finley…

- Tu ne comprends pas quoi, Clark ? que je me marie ? c'est pour ça que tu m'as entraîné ici ? tout le monde se marie un jour, Clark. Il n'y a que toi qui refuse de te ranger…

- Je ne te parle pas de ça ! mais… pourquoi Camellia Greengrass ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu sembles si étonné…

- Et Calista, dans tout ça ? depuis quand vous n'êtes plus ensembles ?

- Depuis un moment… je ne te l'avais pas dit ? je suis navré, dans ce cas…

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! s'exclama Clark Dubois en poussant son ami contre le mur. Vous… vous étiez encore ensembles, il n'y a pas si longtemps… Lily me l'a dit… alors, pourquoi…

- J'ai rencontré Camellia, c'est tout.

- Et où est Calista ? elle a disparu, plus personne n'a de ses nouvelles… ça fait des mois que personne ne sait ce qu'elle est devenue.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour elle, elle va très bien.

- Ah oui ? pourquoi ? tes amis mangemorts sont de charmants hôtes, c'est ça ?

Finley Botten pâlit et sa mâchoire se crispa, tandis qu'un léger tremblement lui traversa le corps.

- Ne dis pas ça…

- Pourquoi ? ce n'est pas la vérité, peut-être ? ne me mens pas, Finley… j'ai bien vu tes nouveaux amis… ceux qui viennent te voir régulièrement au Ministère… ils n'ont rien d'innocents !

- Tu ne sais rien…

- Ce que je sais, c'est que tu as changé. Et pas en bien… je ne peux pas t'empêcher de choisir ton camp, Finley… mais s'il est arrivé quoique ce soit à Calista…

- Il n'est rien arrivé à Calista.

- Comment je pourrais te croire ? ça fait un an que j'ai l'impression que tu me mènes en bateau, Finley… et même ton frère refuse de venir te voir ! il n'est même pas présent aujourd'hui.. ni James et Lily, ni Sirius, ni Beverley, ni même Ian ! pourquoi ? tu as honte de tes anciens amis ? parce que James a épousé une sang-de-bourbe ? parce que Beverley a un père moldu ? parce que Ian est Auror et qu'il travaille avec Croupton ?

- Ce n'est pas ça !

- Tu as peut-être peur d'être rejeté par tes nouveaux amis si tu avais invité ces impurs et autres traîtres à leur sang à ton mariage…

- C'est faux… Clark, tu me connais pourtant…

- Non. Je connais le Finley Botten, celui de Poudlard. Pas celui-là.

Finley Botten toisa son ami avec colère, mais Roddy y décela autre chose, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peine.

- Clark… j'ai besoin de que tu croies en moi, en ce moment… que tu me fasses confiance… Calista va bien, je peux te l'assurer. Et moi, je me marie avec Camellia Greengrass, parce que…

Il s'arrêta brusquement et ferma les yeux tout en se pinçant les lèvres. Clark le pressa de finir sa phrase et il plongea alors son regard dans celui de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Mais il avait changé. Roddy ne put dire pourquoi, mais quelque chose dans le regard de Finley Botten avait changé.

- Je me marie avec Camellia Greengrass parce qu'elle est une sang-pur.

Et il s'éloigna, laissant son ancien ami seul. A ce moment, la pièce se mit à nouveau à tournoyer, et une seconde plus tard, les trois élèves se retrouvèrent sous leur arbre.

Aucune des trois n'ouvrit la bouche, tentant encore d'assimiler tout ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister. Roddy était persuadé que Finley Bottent avait sciemment caché quelque chose à son ami. Il avait porté une sorte de masque durant toute la conversation, sauf lorsque Clark Dubois l'avait accusé d'être mangemort. Il interrompit ses pensées quand il sentit Andrew lui donner un léger coup de coude et il leva les yeux vers l'Américain qui fit alors un petit signe de tête vers Billy. Ce dernier semblait sur le point d'éclater en larmes. Ses yeux étaient rivés au sol, et il était si pâle que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il était mourrant.

- Billy, dit Roddy, je suis sûr que…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, car Billy s'était prestement levé et se dirigeait vers le château en courant.


	12. Chapter 11

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout ce retard... j'avoue que j'ai manqué de temps, puis ensuite d'inspiration... et comme je ne veux pas écrire sans inspiration pour éviter d'écrire de "la merde" selon mon opinion, j'ai laissé la fiction un peu en plan... mais pas de panique, voilà la suite !_

_bonne lecture !!!_

_**Chapitre 11**_

Assis à la table entre Pavel et Sacha Wadeski, Roddy lança un coup d'œil à l'autre bout où était installé Billy. Ce dernier fixait son assiette sans y toucher et remuait inlassablement sa purée avec sa fourchette. Roddy le vit soupirer profondément, et il sentit une pointe d'agacement le titiller. Il ne supportait pas le comportement défaitiste de son ami, et il appréciait encore moins que celui-ci passe son temps à l'éviter. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas arrêté d'être sur son dos les jours qui avaient suivi l'expérience avec la pensine, mais c'était pour le remuer et le convaincre que tout n'était pas encore perdu. Il avait également tenté de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti devant l'attitude de Finley Botten, seulement Billy refusait de l'écouter et lui disait sans cesse qu'il se faisait des idées, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à prouver.

Voyant Billy se lever puis se diriger vers l'escalier, Roddy l'imita brusquement, s'excusant rapidement auprès de Sacha pour l'avoir bousculé et ainsi fait un peu renverser son verre, puis il partit à la poursuite de son ami. Il parvint à le rattraper juste devant la bibliothèque et le poussa contre le mur pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus. Surpris, Billy faillit crier, mais sa voix s'éteignit dès qu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de Roddy.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça ! tu veux quoi, au juste ? arrêter de grandir ?

Billy écarquilla légèrement les yeux, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son camarade.

- Je t'observe depuis plusieurs jours. Tu ne manges quasiment plus.

- Je n'ai pas faim, c'est tout.

- Billy, ressaisis toi. Arrête de déprimer pour si peu !

- Pour si peu… ? mon oncle était un Mangemort, Roddy !

- Et alors ? si Tu-Sais-Qui n'avait pas été éliminé, mon père en aurait été un aussi. Je n'en fais pourtant pas une maladie !

Ne sachant quoi répondre à cela, Billy se contenta de baisser les yeux.

- Ecoute, reprit Roddy, je reste persuadé que ton oncle n'était pas un Mangemort. Il n'a pas tout dit à Clark Dubois, ou plutôt il lui a caché quelque chose délibérément.

- Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? c'était son meilleur ami.

- Sans doute parce que ça l'aurait mis en danger. Il ne voulait probablement pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à son meilleur ami, tu ne crois pas ?

Billy haussa les épaules. Roddy se détendit et relâcha les épaules que son ami qu'il maintenait toujours contre le mur.

- Ecoute… Je _sais_ que ton oncle n'était pas un Mangemort, et qu'il n'a jamais voulu en devenir un. En revanche, je suis d'accord avec Dubois quant au fait qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de cette Calista Carlson.

- Comment ça… ?

- Je pense… non, j'en suis même sûr, que si elle a disparu, c'est parce qu'elle devait se cacher…

- Se cacher de qui ?

Roddy toisa son ami sans rien dire, se demandant s'il le faisait exprès, et Billy rougit légèrement en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Les Mangemorts, sans doute, murmura-t-il.

- Ouais… sûrement.

- Mais pourquoi ? enfin… je sais qu'elle est née-moldue, mais pourquoi s'en prendre à elle spécifiquement ?

- Peut-être… à cause de ton oncle, justement. Rappelle toi. Calista Carlson a commencé à aller mal après que Finley Botten ait rencontré ces types louches du Ministère. Ils l'ont sûrement menacé ou je ne sais quoi.

- Mais comment tu veux faire pour le découvrir ?

Roddy soupira discrètement. A vrai dire, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas, il finirait bien par trouver. Comme toujours… après tout, ils avaient bien réussi à trouver quelle personne Finley Botten avait voulu protéger, alors pourquoi ne parviendraient-ils pas à découvrir ce qu'il avait caché à Clark Dubois ?

L'après-midi, les élèves de première année avaient cours de Duel. Ils allaient encore étudier les Sortilèges anciens, mais le cœur n'y était plus. Grimms leur faisait tout un cours théorique sur chacun des sorts, et le pire était qu'il allait les interroger sur cela lors des examens qui approchaient de plus en plus, soit dans un peu moins de trois mois pour être précis.

Roddy alla s'installer au fond de la classe, comme à chaque fois, et ouvrit le livre sur les Sortilèges anciens. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour les examens, il connaissait presque tous les sorts, et avait déjà commencé à en pratiquer certains. Bien évidemment, il avait encore des difficultés et ne réussissait les sortilèges qu'à moitié. Mais il estimait qu'il s'en sortait bien, et qu'il avait toutes les chances de savoir les manipuler avant les autres. Andrew prit place à côté de lui, tandis que Billy s'assit en face, rejoint par Pavel. Grimms commença son cours, mais Roddy ne l'écouta pas, plongé dans ses pensées à la recherche d'un moyen pour prouver l'innocence de Finley Botten. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus compter sur l'aide de Clark Dubois, comme il l'avait souhaiter au départ, car l'homme était persuadé de la culpabilité de son ancien ami. Non, pour découvrir la vérité, il fallait trouver d'autres témoins… Si Lily Evans était encore en vie, cela aurait peut-être pu les aider, mais comme ce n'était plus le cas…

Soudain, un souvenir traversa l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Lorsqu'ils étaient dans la pensine de Clark Dubois, ils avaient entendu d'autres noms d'amis de l'oncle de Billy. Roddy se plongea dans ses souvenirs et tenta de retrouver ces noms. En plus de James Potter et Lily Evans, Dubois avait énoncé un Sirius…. Et une Beverley. Il y en avait un dernier, mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler du nom. Peut-être qu'Andrew et Billy y arriveraient.

A la fin du cours, Grimms n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Roddy était déjà debout et faisait signe à ses deux amis de le suivre. Le professeur eut beau râler contre eux, les trois garçons quittèrent la salle et se rendirent dans la bibliothèque. Depuis quelques mois, il était devenu impossible de sortir tant le froid était intense, de ce fait les compères devaient faire leurs petites réunions à la bibliothèque. Roddy s'assit au sol tout au fond, s'appuyant contre le mur et faisant face à la dernière étagère. Billy s'installa à côté de lui tandis qu'Andrew prit place en face d'eux.

- Alors ? de quoi veux-tu discuter ? demanda l'Américain. Oh, juste dit en passant, ravi de te revoir parmi nous, Billy.

- Je me passerai de tes commentaires, Andrew…

- Eh, vous deux, c'est pas le moment de fêter nos retrouvailles. Dites, vous vous rappelez des noms que Clark Dubois a donné lors de sa discussion avec Finley Botten ?

- Hein… ?

- La pensine, expliqua Andrew avec lassitude. Il y avait les parents Potter, Sirius, Beverley et Ian, enchaîna-t-il ensuite.

- Ian. C'était le nom qui me manquait. Quelle mémoire, Andrew.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec ces noms ? demanda Billy.

- On ne peut plus compter sur Dubois. De même qu'on ne peut pas aller questionner James et Lily Potter vu qu'ils sont morts. Donc, il nous reste que ces trois là.

- Mais on ignore quels sont leurs noms de famille…

- Tu pourrais demander à ton père, dit Andrew.

- Euh, je pourrais, oui, mais il n'est pas sensé être au courant qu'on continue nos investigations.

- Merde, c'est vrai… mais il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui les connaissait.

Roddy eut un large sourire, quelque chose étant revenu à sa mémoire.

- Je sais qui.

- Qui ? interrogea Billy.

- Le prof de Theodore.

- Rogue, c'est ça ? demanda Andrew.

- Oui.

- Ça, ça ne va pas plaire à Theodore, fit remarquer Billy.

- Non, c'est sûr…

Roddy eut un petit sourire narquois en imaginant la réaction de son ami en recevant leur missive. Cependant, il savait très bien que le garçon ne saurait leur refuser cela.

Ainsi, le lendemain, les trois camarades s'installèrent au même endroit, armés d'un parchemin et d'une plume.

- Alors… comment lui présente-t-on l'affaire ? demanda Roddy.

- Commence déjà par le saluer, répondit Andrew en souriant légèrement.

_- « Cher Theodore, comment vas-tu ? en ce moment, j'imagine que ce ne doit pas être la joie, vu que tu tiens entre tes mains une nouvelle lettre de notre part, et que tu te doutes bien de quoi il s'agit. »_

Billy et Andrew ricanèrent.

- Quoi ? c'est tout à fait ça, non ? dit Roddy, avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Exactement. Pauvre Theodore…

- Tu devrais le rencontrer un de ces jours, Andrew. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là qu'on pourra le plaindre.

- Je suis sensé le prendre comment ?

- Te connaissant, tu ne le prendras sûrement pas mal. Ton petit sourire en dit long sur le sujet. Bon, revenons à nos affaires… et si tu te poses encore la question, Billy, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air questionneur de son ami, si j'ai dit ça, c'est parce qu'Andrew aime torturer l'esprit des gens, et que celui de Theodore est assez facilement influençable.

- Tu l'as déjà testé, hein ? interrogea Andrew, visiblement très amusé.

- En effet. Rien de plus facile pour moi qui, bien que nous venons de familles similaires, suis tout le contraire de lui. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on lui dit, après ?

Les trois amis passèrent une heure à écrire leur lettre, dans laquelle ils racontaient à leur ami ce qu'ils avaient découvert grâce à la pensine, avant d'en venir à la raison pour laquelle ils lui écrivaient. Billy s'inquiétait que Theodore puisse refuser de les aider, mais Roddy lui assura que ce ne serait pas le cas, car il devinait que le garçon s'était passionné par leur enquête, même s'il ne l'avouait pas. Quand Andrew lui demanda pourquoi il en était aussi sûr, il lui répondit que Theodore devait sûrement s'ennuyer dans sa petite cage de sang-pur, ce à quoi ses camarades ne répondirent pas, pouvant aisément comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

Une fois la lettre terminée, les garçons décidèrent de se rendre au terrain de Quidditch pour assister à l'entraînement de l'équipe d'Hermes. Le dernier match de la saison pour leur maison avait lieu à la fin de la semaine, et l'excitation était à son comble, car il s'agissait de la demi-finale contre Ares. Les élèves de la maison du caducée redoutaient ce match, car l'équipe d'Ares était réputée pour être devenue extrêmement forte depuis l'année précédente, en partie grâce à son capitaine, Iaromir Zulkyn, qui faisait sans cesse preuve d'un très grand sens stratégique, et à Viktor Krum, le joueur le plus doué de sa génération. Assis dans les gradins, Andrew et Roddy se taquinaient sur leurs équipes, chacun se moquant des faiblesse des autres. Billy ne les écoutait qu'à moitié, l'esprit sans aucun doute préoccupé par la lettre qu'ils venaient d'envoyer à Theodore.

- Eh, vous trois !

Les trois camarades se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, ou plutôt les nouveaux venus : Mirkoff et ses deux compères, Esperan et Nantovitch. Bien que les deux derniers affichaient un air contrarié, Mirkoff lui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, vous avez ouvert les paris ?

- Salut, Oskar ! salua Roddy. Tu veux les faire avec nous ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? je parie 5… Galions qu'Ares va gagner, et avec le Vif d'Or.

- Pourquoi Ares ?

- Parce que notre équipe est meilleure que la vôtre.

- C'est faux ! elles se valent toutes les deux.

- Il n'empêche… c'est Ares qui va gagner, contra à nouveau Mirkoff.

La discussion dura encore une demi-heure, seuls Esperan et Nantovitch n'y participèrent pas, restant en retrait.

La fin de la semaine arriva rapidement, et le jour du match eut lieu. Surexcités, Roddy, Billy et Andrew s'installèrent dans les gradins avec Maximus et Mikhail, derrière Pavel, Jürgen, Liadov, Prewitz et Herzel.

- Salut, vous trois ! s'exclama Roddy pour saluer ces derniers.

- Salut, Wenters, répondit Leopold Prewitz. Alors, vous êtres prêts à perdre ?

- Qui te dit qu'on va perdre ?

L'élève d'Herakles n'eut pas l'opportunité de répondre, car la voix de Staliskin retentit. Rapidement toutes les conversations cessèrent et l'attention des élèves se détournèrent des derniers potins ou des paris pour s'intéresser aux occupants de la tribune des professeurs d'où Staliskin commentait le match.

- Bienvenuuuue à tous !!! aujourd'hui a lieu la demi-finale, Hermes contre Ares ! dans deux mois, l'une de ces deux équipes se retrouvera en finale contre Herakles, qui a gagné le plus de points sur ses deux matchs !

- Mais on a gagné contre Herakles, murmura Billy.

- Oui, mais Herakles a joué un match époustouflant contre Ares, expliqua Maximus. Je pense qu'ils se sont tellement méfiés de notre équipe qu'ils y ont mis le paquet, et qu'ils n'ont pas considéré la vôtre comme un adversaire à leur taille. Ils ont eu de la chance de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

- A si bon compte ? on a eu que 60 points d'écart ! répliqua Markus Herzel.

- Parce que du Frênes s'est rendu compte à temps qu'il ne devait pas sous-estimer l'équipe d'Hermes, en particulier Werkowitz, dit Pavel. Werkowitz donne l'impression d'être un attrapeur assez médiocre parce qu'il n'est pas aussi rapide que les autres, mais il a énormément amélioré sa technique. A présent, ce qu'il perd en rapidité, il le gagne dans la précision de ses mouvements, et cela fait de lui un excellent attrapeur.

- Oui, mais il ne peut pas battre Krum, contra Domenik Liadov. Krum est tout simplement un génie, rien à voir avec du Frênes.

- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi. Krum est très bon, certes, mais sa technique est encore un peu trop brutale pour qu'il sache la maîtriser parfaitement. Il donne la priorité à la vitesse, et même s'il sait manier son balais dans toutes circonstances, il est loin d'être parfait dans la précision de ses demandes. C'est ce qui fait la différence entre lui et Werkowitz.

- Tu as sans doute raison, mais quand même, je ne pense pas que Werkowitz peut attraper le Vif d'Or avant Krum, rétorqua Herzel. Krum n'est peut-être pas très perfectionné en ce qui concerne ses mouvements, mais il sait parfaitement comment appréhender ceux de ses adversaires. De plus, il a comme un don qui lui permet d'analyser tous les points faibles des autres attrapeurs à une vitesse impressionnante. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'on dit de lui qu'il est un génie. Attends quelques années, et tu verras, Krum te surprendra !

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Et à dire vrai, depuis la première fois où j'ai vu jouer Viktor Krum, je suis de plus en plus impatient de voir comment il va évoluer !

Roddy sourit. Il n'y avait décidément que quand il parlait de Quidditch que le visage de Pavel s'illuminait autant et que le garçon semblait aussi surexcité. Le Polonais avait le Quidditch dans la peau, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Dans la tribune des professeurs, Staliskin venait de passer le micro à Karkaroff pour le petit discours habituel.

- Bonjour à tous, chers élèves ! je suis heureux de vous retrouver ici, sur notre merveilleux terrain de Quidditch pour la demi-finale entre Hermes et Ares ! je pense que nous allons sûrement avoir du spectacle, aujourd'hui, alors, ouvrez bien les yeux et encouragez vos équipes avec énergie !

- C'est moi, ou quand Ares joue il se montre plus bavard ? plaisanta Roddy.

- Ce n'est pas toi, répondit Mikhail en souriant. Karkaroff a quelques petits problèmes pour ne pas trop montrer son enthousiasme envers notre maison.

- Il s'est fait taper sur les doigts par Rozova, la dernière fois, renchérit Maximus. Parce qu'il prenait un peu trop partie pour Ares.

- Un peu trop ? rétorqua Markus. Pendant son discours du début, il n'a même pas évoqué notre équipe, et a fait comme si c'était la vôtre qui avait déjà gagné.

- Il a du s'en mordre les doigts, après, dit Leopold en ricanant.

- Que les meilleurs gagnent ! les interrompit la voix du directeur en question.

- Que les meilleurs gagnent !

Le début du match fut particulièrement éprouvant pour Hermes. La stratégie de Zulkyn était quasiment parfaite, et les joueurs en rouge et noir menaient la vie dure à leurs adversaires. Heureusement pour ces derniers, le capitaine Tadek Szamon avait su prendre les choses en main rapidement pour permettre à ses coéquipiers d'éviter de se faire battre à plate couture par l'équipe d'Ares dès les premières minutes de jeu. Cependant, ils furent rapidement en désavantage, et Szamon redoubla d'agilité pour empêcher le Souafle de passer à travers les buts, tandis que du côté d'Ares, le gardien, Dvurik, semblait se la couler douce, puisque les joueurs d'Hermes ne parvenaient plus à s'approcher des buts de leurs adversaires, tant la défense était efficace, mais également parce que les deux batteurs leur envoyaient sans cesse le cognard dès qu'ils se trouvaient à moins de dix mètres des buts.

- Merde ! s'exclama Roddy tandis que le batteur d'Ares, Kirgens, venait une nouvelle fois d'envoyer le cognard sur Zalinskev qui fut obligé d'esquiver et se fit ainsi piquer le souafle par Zulkyn. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent, nos batteurs, pour protéger nos poursuiveurs ?

- C'est vrai, ils sont cons ou quoi ? ajouta Maximus. Si ça continue comme ça, on pourra plus marquer aucun but !

Un silence se fit brusquement autour du Roumain et il y eut un torrent de regards perplexes venant des élèves environnants, mis à part Roddy, Billy, Andrew et Mikhail qui étaient habitués à ce genre de remarques de la part de leur camarade. Le garçon ne parut pourtant pas se rendre compte qu'il était devenu le centre de l'attention et continua à engueuler les batteurs d'Hermes.

- Euh, Maximus… dit Jürgen. Tu es au courant que tu n'es pas à Hermes, mais à Ares ?

- Bien sûr ! répliqua celui-ci comme si l'Allemand venait de lui sortir une énormité.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu n'encourages pas ton équipe ? demanda Domenik, amusé.

- Je n'encouragerai pas l'équipe d'Ares tant qu'ils ne m'auront pas accepté parmi eux !

Mikhail soupira discrètement, légèrement désespéré, tandis que Roddy et Andrew éclatèrent de rire devant les têtes effarées de leurs camarades. Mais bientôt, leur attention fut de nouveau concentrée sur le match, car Telminski était parvenu à éviter le cognard envoyé par Zalinskev et venait de marquer un nouveau but pour Hermes. Les élèves de la maison du caducée sautèrent de joie et encouragèrent les joueurs avec encore plus d'énergie, comme si le simple fait d'avoir réussi à contrer la stratégie des adversaires une fois allait les mener à la victoire.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, bien que les batteurs d'Hermes venaient enfin de se réveiller pour protéger au maximum les poursuiveurs de leur équipe, car Ares marqua à nouveau.

- Mais que font Werkowitz et Krum ? demanda Mikhail.

- Ils se contentent de survoler le terrain depuis tout à l'heure, remarqua Billy.

- Le Vif d'Or a l'air de jouer à cache-cache avec eux, et il n'est pas difficile de deviner qui est en train de gagner, plaisanta Maximus.

- Ouais, mais ça serait sympa de sa part d'arrêter, maintenant, marmonna Markus. Ça commence à devenir lassant.

- Un match ne se résume pas qu'aux actions des attrapeurs ! s'offusqua Pavel.

- C'est quand même ça le plus intéressant…

- Bien sûr que non ! sinon, où est l'intérêt d'une équipe ? s'il n'y avait que le Vif d'Or et les attrapeurs, le Quidditch deviendrait ennuyant.

- Eh ! regardez, ça commence à bouger du côté de Werkowitz ! s'écria Leopold.

En effet, Werkowitz venait de faire accélérer l'allure de son balais. Roddy se pencha et plissa des yeux, espérant apercevoir le Vif d'Or, mais ne vit rien. Soudain, une élève se mit à crier, et tous ses camarades se tournèrent vers Telminski qui venait de se prendre un cognard en pleine tête, ce qui faisait qu'il était en train d'expérimenter une chute libre de plus d'une centaine de mètres. Szamon quitta les buts et se précipita à la poursuite de son joueur, imité par Zalinskev et Zulkyn. Ces deux derniers, qui étaient les plus proches, parvinrent à rattraper le malheureux, et atterrirent tant bien que mal au sol. Milland se précipita vers eux, se pencha vers Telminski et appela l'infirmière, le visage livide.

- Par Merlin, murmura Billy, il semble en mauvais état…

- Il s'est pris un cognard en pleine tronche, c'est normal, répliqua Andrew.

- Je pense que le match est terminé pour aujourd'hui, dit Mikhail.

- Je pense aussi, renchérit Maximus en s'étirant. Dommage. C'était un match assez intéressant.

Dix minutes plus tard, tandis que Telminski était emmené à l'infirmerie, Karkaroff annonça la fin du match, puis la victoire d'Ares – il eut alors un sourire, qu'il réprima rapidement en voyant le regard mauvais de Rozova. Les élèves quittèrent alors le terrain pour se rendre dans leurs dortoirs.

- C'est écœurant, déclara Pavel tandis qu'ils entraient dans le dortoirs des premières années. Un match qui se termine ainsi, c'est vraiment écœurant.

Ses amis approuvèrent en silence. Roddy s'allongea sur son lit et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Il repensa à Telminski, mais également à Raspoutine. Après tout, ce dernier était mort lors d'un entraînement de Quidditch, et pour la même raison que l'accident avec le joueur d'Hermes. Seulement, lui, personne ne l'avait rattrapé à temps… Plus il y pensait, plus quelque chose le perturbait, mais il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi.

Agacé, Roddy se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir. Billy fit mine de le suivre, mais son ami lui demanda de le laisser seul et quitta la pièce. Il se rendit à la bibliothèque et commença à chercher à travers les rayons, mais ce ne fut qu'au dernier qu'il parvint à trouver la personne qu'il cherchait.

- Raspoutine.

Le fantôme se tourna vers l'élève, surpris, puis eut un grand sourire en reconnaissant celui qui venait le déranger.

- Roddy ! que me vaut cette visite ?

Le jeune garçon s'assit à côté de l'esprit et inspira profondément.

- Tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé ?

Le visage de Raspoutine s'assombrit et le fantôme détourna les yeux pour les reposer sur le livre qui était ouvert devant lui – il avait sûrement demandé à un élève de le faire pour lui, ou bien il l'avait trouvé ainsi.

- Au match.

Roddy approuva silencieusement.

- J'ai entendu des élèves d'Herakles en discuter. Heureusement, le joueur a pu s'en tirer… mais pourquoi viens-tu me parler de ça ?

- Eh bien… ce que tu as vécu est similaire, non ?

- Sauf que moi, personne ne m'a rattrapé…

Soudain, Roddy parvint à comprendre ce qui le dérangeait autant. Les rares fois où ils abordaient ce sujet, la mine de Raspoutine devenait brusquement sérieuse et sa voix froide et pleine d'aigreur.

- Tu… tu crois que c'était volontaire ? ce cognard que tu as reçu…

Raspoutine soupira et se tourna vers Roddy en souriant tristement.

- Tu sais, je ne me suis jamais pris autant de cognards que depuis le jour où j'ai été accepté dans cette équipe.

Les yeux de l'élève s'agrandirent d'effroi.

- Pourquoi ? ils en avaient donc après toi ?

- Plus ou moins… ils étaient tout simplement jaloux. Et… je n'étais pas vraiment modeste. Je le sais bien, j'ai eu le temps de me remettre en question depuis.

- Mais… je ne comprends pas…

- J'avais gagné le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et bien que j'étais nouveau dans l'équipe, j'allais déjà devenir l'un des joueurs officiels. Crois moi, il y avait de quoi être jaloux.

- Mais de là à vouloir te tuer…

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils avaient réellement l'intention de me tuer. Juste de me faire quitter l'équipe.

- Et tu ne leur en veux pas ?

- Ça ne servirait plus à rien, ils sont tous décédés, aujourd'hui.

Roddy se tut, ne sachant quoi dire. Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il décida de retourner à son dortoir et se leva tout en saluant le fantôme.

- Ah, attends, Roddy, tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi avant de partir ?

L'élève se tourna vers lui, curieux.

- Tu peux tourner la page, s'il te plaît ? ça va faire plus d'une heure que je suis sur celle-là.

Roddy sourit et fit ce que Raspoutine lui demandait avant de quitter la bibliothèque, le cœur lourd après avoir appris ce qui était réellement arrivé au fantôme.


	13. Chapter 12

_Salut à tous !_

_Encore une fois, désolée pour le retard… sincèrement désolée... mais je crains que c'est quelque chose qui arrivera encore souvent..._

_Je me demande pourquoi Roddy est né aux Etats-Unis… dans le trio il me fallait un Américain pour plus tard, et ça a toujours été prévu que ce soit Andrew. Mais pourquoi Roddy est né là-bas ? ça s'est fait comme ça, mais ce n'était pas obligatoire… pas grave, ça me fera quelque chose de plus à écrire plus tard, comme la tentative de réconciliation avec les autres Wenters… qui réussira ou pas… ? ;-) _

_Rebecca-Back :__ j'espère que tu auras autant de plaisir à les retrouver pendant ce chapitre ! merci beaucoup de ta fidélité et des reviews que tu laisses à chaque fois. Je pense que tu es la seule qui a encore le courage d'attendre à chaque fois les prochains chapitres ! :-)_

_**Chapitre 12**_

Roddy eut un grand sourire lorsqu'il vit Rusty se poser devant lui. Il prit la lettre qui était attachée à sa patte et se retourna vers la table d'Ares pour faire signe à Andrew de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, ce que le garçon avait déjà anticipé en voyant le hibou arriver car il était en train de s'approcher. L'Américain prit place à côté de son ami qui commençait à déplier la lettre afin de la lire.

« _Cher Roddy,_

_En effet, la lettre ne m'a pas vraiment rendu fou de joie. Cependant, étant donné que je suis déjà plongé dans vos histoires jusqu'au cou, autant que j'aille jusqu'au bout. A la fin d'un cours de potions, j'ai donc attendu que les autres élèves quittent les cachots et je suis allé parler au professeur._

_Il m'a dit que le Sirius en question était Sirius Black qui avait trahi les Potters, comme je l'ai pensé quand j'ai reçu votre lettre. »_

- On aurait pu le deviner, nous aussi, interrompit Andrew.

- Oui… surtout qu'il y avait un article à ce sujet dans le journal qui parlait de la mort de mon oncle…

- On n'y a pas fait attention, ajouta Roddy. On était tellement concentré sur l'article qui parlait de Finley Botten qu'on n'a pas regardé le reste. Je continue :

_« Quant aux deux autres, il dit qu'il doit s'agir de Beverley Thompson et Ian McGeir. Ils étaient de la même année que Finley Botten et à Gryffondor également. Il n'a aucune idée de ce que fait Thompson aujourd'hui, mais il sait que Ian McGeir est Auror. Je préfère passer sous silence les commentaires qu'il a fait à leur sujet. Par Merlin, je pensais que la rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard était déjà difficile à supporter à notre époque, mais j'ai bien l'impression que ça devait être pire auparavant ! Je me dis que les altercations entre Malfoy et Potter doivent être plus « sympathiques » que celles que Rogue a du échanger avec Black, Potter senior ou McGeir pendant ses années à Poudlard… _

_Bref, voilà pour les informations que vous m'aviez demandé. J'espère que cela va vous aider. Rogue m'a questionné sur vos identités, cela l'étonne plus qu'autre chose à présent que vous fassiez toutes ces recherches au sujet de Finley Botten. Je lui ai vaguement raconté pourquoi, j'espère que cela ne vous pose pas de problème. Quand je lui ai donné ton nom, Roddy, il a légèrement tiqué. Ce n'est peut-être pas important, mais je te le dis quand même. _

_A bientôt, j'imagine…_

_Theodore Nott. »_

- Ça veut dire qu'il nous faut envoyer une lettre à Ian McGeir, dit Billy une fois que Roddy eut fini de lire la lettre.

- Exact.

Roddy se leva et alla demander un parchemin et une plume à une fille de cinquième année assise pas loin. Les garçons prirent presque une demi-heure pour décider de ce qu'ils allaient demander à McGeir, le fait qu'il était Auror et qu'il devait probablement en vouloir à Finley Botten tout comme Clark Dubois ne leur facilitait pas la tâche. Ils se contentèrent alors de se présenter et de lui dire qu'ils cherchaient à retrouver la trace de Calista Carlson. Roddy écrivit également une lettre de remerciement pour Theodore, et les trois compères se rendirent à la volière pour confier leurs missives à Rusty et Sultan. Une fois cela fait, ils décidèrent de faire leur devoir en Forces du Mal. Kurovski leur demandait une analyse complète sur les sortilèges d'invisibilité, et cela allait leur servir pour les examens, car ils seraient probablement interrogés dessus. Ils retournèrent alors à la bibliothèque où ils virent Pavel assis à une table avec Jürgen et Liadov.

- Vous travaillez sur quoi, vous trois ? leur demanda Billy tout en s'installant.

- Jürgen et moi, sur le devoir de Duel, et Domenik, des Forces du Mal.

- Le devoir de Duel ? s'étonna Roddy. Il y a quelque chose à faire en Duel ?

- Oui, il faut énumérer quels Sortilèges modernes sont issus des Sortilèges Anciens, et expliquer en quoi leur utilisation est plus avantageuse, répondit Jürgen.

Billy grimaça.

- Ça promet…

- Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça en a l'air. Quand on les pratique, c'est encore plus facile, on se rend compte des similitudes.

- Sauf qu'on ne les a pas encore pratiqués, Wenters, rétorqua Liadov.

- Moi si. Enfin, un peu, du moins. Ils sont assez difficiles, je ne les maîtrise pas très bien.

- C'est normal, Grimms nous a prévenu qu'il nous faudrait longtemps pour pouvoir les maîtriser correctement, dit Pavel.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'en ai déjà en tête pour le devoir. Les sortilèges d'attraction, de protection, d'explosion et de transfert, entre autres.

- Ça doit être assez sympa, de t'avoir pour ami, toi, plaisanta Liadov.

- Sauf que l'on n'a pas besoin de son aide, répliqua sèchement Andrew, le Russe ayant touché un point sensible de sa fierté même s'il plaisantait.

- De toute manière, même s'il a les moyens de faire un excellent devoir, il ne va faire que le strict minimum, renchérit Billy. Alors, ce n'est pas nécessaire de lui demander son devoir pour copier.

Ses camarades ricanèrent, puis chacun se plongea dans ses devoirs, s'interrompant seulement pour demander de l'aide à l'un ou à l'autre. Une heure s'était écoulée lorsqu'une voix désagréable aux oreilles de Roddy les fit rompre leurs travaux.

- Roddy dans une bibliothèque en train de travailler ? je ne pensais pas vivre assez vieux pour voir cela.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, William ? demanda sèchement le jeune garçon.

- Rien de spécial, je venais réviser. Car les examens se rapprochent, j'espère que tu t'en es rendu compte et que tu as compris que tu n'es pas ici pour passer des vacances prolongées.

- Oh, comme c'est aimable de ta part de me mettre au courant, j'ai bien failli oublier que j'avais des examens.

- Ça sert à ça, les frères aînés… bien que je me serais dispensé de cette tâche.

- Moi aussi, il y a certaines tâches dont j'aimerais bien me débarrasser. Malheureusement, on ne choisit pas sa famille.

Comprenant l'allusion, William jeta un regard noir à son cadet et s'éloigna à grand pas pour s'installer à une autre table, suivi par ses amis qui regardaient Roddy d'un air dégoûté. Le garçon leur fit un grand sourire et se concentra à nouveau sur son devoir, ignorant ses amis qui, comprenant qu'ils ne devaient pas parler de tout cela, l'imitèrent.

A l'intérieur, Roddy bouillait. Cela faisait longtemps que son frère n'était pas venu lui parler, et il espérait finir l'année en paix. A la maison tout comme à Durmstrang, William alternait entre l'ignorer ou essayer de le ridiculiser, mais à l'école de sorcellerie, il avait tout de même une préférence pour faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Cependant, quelque chose faisait dire à Roddy que ça n'allait malheureusement pas durer.

Et il avait raison. Dans les jours qui suivirent, il devenait de plus en plus fréquent de voir les deux frères se montrer désagréables l'un envers l'autre, William essayant sans cesse de rabaisser Roddy. Ce dernier avait beaucoup de mal à présent à se retenir de frapper son aîné, si bien qu'il arrivait souvent que leurs disputes se finissent en duels improvisés. Malheureusement, il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne faisait pas le poids devant le garçon de quatrième année. De plus, le fait que son frère prenne soudain plaisir à prendre en considération son existence le troublait. Pourquoi diable ce changement de comportement ? pourquoi avait-il l'impression que William le cherchait sans cesse à travers le château pour essayer de le ridiculiser ? Il avait beau demandé à Andrew, Maximus et Mikhail, aucun des trois garçons ne purent lui donner de réponses.

Finalement à bout, Roddy se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch où s'entraînait l'équipe d'Ares. Il faisait frais, mais l'air était bien plus agréable que les mois précédents. Les équipes se battaient pour avoir droit à leur entraînement, mais bien évidemment, Ares était toujours prioritaire, surtout quand il temps était favorable.

Arrivé sur le terrain, Roddy observa les joueurs pour trouver Krum. Il le vit enfin et l'appela d'une voix forte et en faisant de grands gestes du bras. Un des joueurs avertit le Bulgare qu'un élève était en train de l'appeler, et Krum se posa près de Roddy, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

- Désolé de te déranger pendant ton entraînement, mais c'était le seul moyen de pouvoir te parler sans croiser mon frère.

Le Bulgare eut un faible sourire, peu certain de comprendre ce que le première année allait lui demander

- Ces derniers temps, tu as remarqué que William n'arrêtait de venir m'emmerder. Et ce qu'il y a, c'est que j'ai l'impression que ça cache quelque chose.

- Et tu penses que je suis au courant de ce quelque chose ?

- Contrairement à mes amis qui sont à Ares, tu es dans son année et tu es souvent en sa compagnie. Donc, oui, je suis sûr que tu peux me dire quelque chose à ce sujet.

Krum se gratta la tête, semblant réfléchir un instant.

- Je ne sais pas trop… je ne lui parle pas beaucoup, à ton frère, même si on traîne quelquefois ensemble. Il est plus correct de dire que je n'écoute pas trop ce qu'il me dit, en fait…

Roddy ricana. Décidément, il aimait bien le Bulgare.

- Mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est sûrement parce que les autres lui ont fait remarquer qu'il devrait plus te remettre à ta place, au lieu de se plaindre de toi dans ton dos, s'il voulait que tu… changes.

- Que je change… ?

Krum haussa les épaules.

- Oui, que tu fasses plus honneur à ton nom, ou quelque chose de ce genre-là.

Roddy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. A la maison, William se montrait mesquin envers lui, mais passait le plus clair de son temps à se plaindre de lui à leur père, cependant jamais l'idée de le changer par lui-même ne lui était venu à l'esprit. Roddy n'était qu'un imbécile qui n'en valait pas la peine à ses yeux. En quelque sorte, il était monté en grade. Maintenant, il valait la peine qu'il se donne du mal à essayer de le « recadrer ».

Roddy eut un rire amer. Il se serait bien passé de cet… honneur de la part de son aîné. Krum le regardait curieusement, se demandant pourquoi le garçon ricanait.

- Merci, Krum, dit Roddy. Je te laisse à ton entraînement, ton capitaine semble s'impatienter.

Dire qu'il s'impatientait était un euphémisme. Zulkyn semblait littéralement sur le point d'envoyer un cognard sur la tête de son attrapeur, ayant piqué la batte de Kirgens, pour forcer celui-ci à reprendre l'entraînement. Krum fit un signe de main à Roddy et s'envola.

Roddy quitta le terrain de Quidditch et retourna dans son dortoir, avec la ferme intention de briser les illusions de son frère. Quand il rejoignit Billy, Pavel et Jürgen qui étaient confortablement assis sur le divan, les trois garçons eurent bien envie de lui demander pourquoi il souriait ainsi, mais aucun n'osa, car il leur parut évident que leur camarade ne leur répondrait pas.

C'est ainsi que les jours suivants, tout furent surpris de voir un Roddy tout souriant quand il voyait son frère, un Roddy qui le saluait avec enthousiasme, qui riait dès que l'aîné disait quelque chose… bref, un Roddy Wenters qui n'en était pas un, légèrement idiot sur les bords, mais qui au moins semblait enfin respecter sa famille. Et ce qui était encore plus invraisemblable, c'était que cela agaçait profondément William, qui avait très bien compris que son cadet faisait exprès d'agir ainsi pour se moquer de lui. Et cela fonctionnait, car il se sentait complètement stupide quand il essayait de rabaisser Roddy alors que celui-ci réagissait comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête plaisanterie qu'un grand frère faisait à son petit frère. De ce fait, au bout d'une semaine, William Wenters recommençait à ignorer son cadet et envoyait balader tous ceux qui osaient lui dire qu'il devait le remettre à sa place.

Ce fut donc un Roddy satisfait et à nouveau de bonne humeur qui descendait tous les matins dans la grande salle. Il n'oubliait jamais de faire un sourire moqueur à son aîné qui se renfrognait immédiatement. Il avait gagné.

Un mercredi matin, alors que les première années avaient une journée libre, Andrew arriva à la table d'Hermès en tenant une lettre que Sultan venait de lui ramener. En le voyant s'approcher, Billy se raidit légèrement.

- La réponse de McGeir ? demanda Roddy tandis que l'Américain s'installait à côté de lui.

La grande salle était presque vide, car les autres élèves étaient déjà partis en cours, de ce fait, les trois amis se retrouvaient presque seuls à leur table.

Andrew tendit la lettre à Roddy en hochant positivement la tête. Le garçon l'ouvrit en commença à la lire à voix basse.

_- « Chers M. Wenters, Spade et Botten,_

_Recevoir votre lettre ne m'a pas réellement surpris. Clark Dubois m'avait parlé de vous et de vos recherches, je peux donc facilement dire que vous avez essayé de me cacher vos véritables intentions dans votre missive. Mais je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, je sais que la rancœur qu'entretient Clark envers Finley a du vous mettre sur la défensive me concernant. _

_Il est vrai que moi aussi, je lui en veux. Il y a comme cette sensation d'avoir été profondément trahi qui nous empêche quelque peu de penser à notre ancien ami et de voir les choses différemment. Cependant, contrairement à Clark, j'ai toujours eu du mal à y croire, et j'ai toujours eu l'impression que quelque chose nous avait été caché. Et d'après ce que vous avez découvert et supposé, je n'avais peut-être pas tout à fait tort. C'est pourquoi j'accepte de vous aider dans vos démarches. Moi aussi j'aimerais savoir ce qu'est devenue Calista. C'était une jeune fille timide, mais si gentille et agréable. J'ai toujours refusé de croire qu'elle ait pu disparaître ainsi alors que Finley avait refait sa vie. Ils s'aimaient profondément tous les deux, et il me paraissait inconcevable à l'époque que Finley ait pu rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts, car il méprisait profondément les théories qu'ils défendaient. _

_Mais en même temps, il était tout aussi difficile de croire que Sirius Black ait pu trahir James Potter, et pourtant… mais je m'égare. Je viens pourtant d'écrire que je voulais croire à vos suppositions. _

_Et je le ferais. Je ferais mon possible pour vous soutenir. _

_Tout ce que je peux vous révéler en ce moment, c'est que la dernière fois que Calista Carlson ait été aperçue, c'était à Bridgent, au pays de Galles. J'ignore pour quelles raisons elle était là-bas, car elle est elle-même originaire de Londres et toute sa famille vivait dans le Sud de l'Angleterre._

_J'espère que cela vous sera utile. Faites-moi savoir si vous avez besoin d'autres choses._

_Amicalement,_

_Ian McGeir. »_

Roddy posa la lettre sur la table, l'air pensif. Bridgend, Pays de Galles. Les réponses se trouvaient peut-être dans cette ville. Mais encore une fois, ils n'étaient que des élèves. Comment se rendre là-bas ?

- Nous devons aller à Bridgend, murmura-t-il.

- Mais comment ? demanda Billy.

- Je l'ignore, mais nous devons aller là-bas pour savoir ce qu'y faisait Calista Carlson.

- C'est facile à dire, protesta Andrew. Se rendre incognito dans le bureau de Karkaroff la nuit est une chose, sortir de Durmstrang pour n'importe quelle raison en est une autre. De plus, si ça se trouve, elle ne faisait qu'y passer, à Bridgend.

- Je ne pense pas…

- Eh bien, pense ce que tu veux. Moi, je veux une véritable raison s'il faut se déplacer là-bas.

Roddy lui lança un regard noir, mais il ne dit rien. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son ami, après tout il n'avait pas tort. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller à Bridgend sans savoir ce qu'ils cherchaient réellement.

Il répondit donc à McGeir en lui demandant plus d'informations concernant le séjour de Carlson au pays de Galles. Il reçut une réponse environ un mois plus tard. Roddy donna ainsi rendez-vous à ses deux compère dans le petit bois. Le temps s'étant amélioré, il était de nouveau possible de rester dehors, à la plus grande joie des élèves.

Roddy décacheta la lettre et commença à la lire.

_- « Chers Roddy, Billy et Andrew, _

_J'ai fait quelques recherches concernant la visite de Calista à Bridgend, comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Elle y avait été aperçue par un sorcier nommé Ray Griffin, qui était à Poudlard dans sa promotion, à Serdaigle, et chose étonnante, cela s'est passé environ trois mois après la disparition de Calista. Je suis donc allé rencontrer Ray Griffin, et il m'a expliqué qu'il était à Bridgend à ce moment-là parce qu'il avait de la famille là-bas. Lorsqu'il avait vu Calista, elle faisait des courses du côté des Moldus, ce qui laisse entendre qu'elle s'était installée ici. Cependant, en voyant Griffin, elle a paru effrayée et nerveuse. Ils ont un peu discuté, puis se sont séparés. _

_Quatre jours plus tard, Griffin a rencontré Lily et James Potter et leur a dit sur un ton dégagé qu'il avait croisé Calista et qu'elle lui avait paru en forme, quoiqu'un peu sur les nerfs. Les réactions violentes qu'ont eu Lily et James l'ont pris de court. Il a alors appris que Calista avait été portée disparue. Il est retourné à Bridgend en compagnie de Lily pour retrouver leur amie, mais ils ont découvert qu'il n'y avait aucune femme portant le nom de Calista Carlson dans toute la ville. _

_J'en ai donc supposé qu'elle portait un faux nom là-bas. Griffin m'a aidé dans les recherches, et nous avons découvert qu'une femme appelée Marilyn Stevens a habité un petit appartement du 23 novembre 1979 au 8 février 1980… soit le lendemain de la rencontre entre Ray Griffin et Calista Carlson. _

_Nous pouvons donc en conclure ceci : Calista était bel et bien à Bridgend sous le nom de Marilyn Stevens. Elle a disparu parce qu'elle se cachait et non parce qu'elle avait été séquestrée par les Mangemorts. Cependant, se cachait-elle de ces derniers avec l'aide de Finley, ou se cachait-elle également de celui-ci ?car j'ai découvert autre chose à Bridgend. Une voisine nous a révélé que Marilyn Stevens était enceinte d'environ quatre mois à son arrivée en ville. Il me paraît évident que Finley était le père… cherchait-il à se débarrasser d'elle et de cet enfant, ou bien voulait-il les protéger ? Mais dans ce cas, que vient faire Camellia Greengrass dans tout ça ?_

_Il nous reste malheureusement encore beaucoup de questions sans réponses. Je vais essayer dans un premier temps de retrouver la trace de l'enfant que portait Calista. Si mes calculs sont corrects, il doit être né vers avril 1980 et a du entrer cette année à Poudlard. Etant donné que vous allez sûrement avoir vos examens dans peu de temps et que mes recherches risquent de prendre du temps, je pense que vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer sur vos révisions. Je vous tiens au courant de tout ce que je pourrais découvrir dans les jours prochains. _

_Amicalement, _

_Ian McGeir. »_

Roddy soupira. L'idée de laisser complètement l'enquête entre les mains de McGeir ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela. Néanmoins, il avait parfaitement conscience qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre, étant bloqués à Durmstrang.

- Voilà que l'on se retrouve non seulement avec une femme disparue, mais aussi un gamin, dit brutalement Andrew. A se demander si l'on verra un jour la fin de toute cette enquête.

- Nous avons déjà bien avancé, fit remarquer Roddy. A la base, nous sommes partis de pas grand-chose, et regarde tout ce qu'on a découvert depuis.

- Oui, mais comme l'a fait remarquer McGeir, il nous reste beaucoup de questions sans réponses. Et je ne vois pas comment faire pour obtenir ces réponses. Si encore les parents de Billy acceptaient de lui dire ce qu'ils lui cachent, peut-être qu'on avancerait beaucoup plus vite, mais bon…

Billy, qui fixait un point invisible sur le sol, pâlit. Roddy le fixa en silence et pensa qu'il devait être gêné par les propos d'Andrew.

- On ne peut pas les forcer à tout nous dire, et puis, ils ont probablement leur raisons, dit-il pour essayer de rassurer son ami qui ne leva cependant pas les yeux.

- Ouais, de toute façon, on n'a pas le choix… heureusement que McGeir a accepté de nous aider.

- C'est vrai. Et maintenant, on a une autre piste : Poudlard. Si le gamin se trouve bien là-bas, on pourra sûrement compter sur Theodore pour le retrouver.

- Et s'il n'avait pas été admis à Poudlard… ? murmura Billy.

Ses deux amis lui lancèrent un regard surpris.

- Tu veux dire… s'il était Cracmol ? demanda Roddy.

- Ce serait vraiment le comble de la malchance.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… et s'il avait été admis ailleurs qu'à Poudlard ?

- Ah, si Calista est partie à l'étranger, ça expliquerait pourquoi il est si difficile de la retrouver, répondit Roddy.

- Ce n'est pas ça non plus…

- Billy, tu viens bien lever les yeux et nous dire ce que tu as au lieu de tourner autour du pot ? s'énerva Andrew.

Billy leva donc des yeux rougis qui faisaient encore plus ressortir la pâleur actuelle de son visage. Ses amis écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Bon sang, Billy, s'exclama Roddy, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Le garçon ravala un sanglot puis s'exprima lentement :

- Je suis né en avril.

Roddy et Andrew se regardèrent, légèrement abasourdis.

- Et alors ? demanda l'Américain.

- L'enfant que portait Calista est probablement né en avril.

- Ce n'est peut-être qu'un hasard, tenta Roddy.

- Je suis né le 7 avril 1980, je ressemble traits pour traits à Finley Botten, et mes parents n'ont quasiment aucune photo de moi avant mes cinq mois.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une seconde, le temps de digérer ce que leur ami venait de dire, puis Roddy se racla légèrement la gorge.

- Ou peut-être pas, déclara-t-il, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

_**Pour Sébastien : **__tu m'as prise de court avec ton hypothèse, même si cela me paraissait de plus en plus évident et que je devais rapidement en faire part dans les prochains chapitres ! donc voilà, c'est fait, on se rapproche de la grande découverte ! ;-) mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela… merci d'avoir lu en tout cas !_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_Voici le dernier chapitre de la Première Année. Il est petit par rapport aux autres, mais cela est du au fait que j'essaye de découper les parties un peu comme Rowling découpe ses livres. Je suis surprise, je pensais qu'il y aurait plus de chapitre pour l'année… mais bon, il faut dire que j'ai prévu plus de choses pour les années à suivre. _

_La deuxième année sera postée à la suite de la première, je ne veux pas avoir mille histoires postées donc tant qu'il y a de la place ici, je continuerai à y mettre la suite. Par contre, il va falloir être patients... je vais essayer d'écrire plusieurs chapitres, pour pouvoir poster plus régulièrement. Je sais que je suis déjà lente, mais bon... ne m'en voulez pas ! je fais ça justement pour que vous ayez moins à attendre entre les mises à jour. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 13**_

Contrairement à ce que Roddy pensait, Billy ne se morfondit pas dans la déprime en devinant la vérité. Non, au contraire, il décida le lendemain même d'envoyer une lettre à ses parents pour leur avouer qu'il avait découvert qui était réellement Finley Botten pour lui. Il le fit discrètement, dans son coin, et se contenta d'un « ça y est, c'est fait » en s'asseyant à table à côté de Roddy.

Ils attendaient encore la réponse lorsque les examens arrivèrent enfin. Roddy était satisfait de l'ensemble de ses examens, tandis qu'Andrew semblait s'en moquer et Billy stressait et se plaignait qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien réussi qu'il l'aurait désiré.

- Tais toi un peu, Billy, râla Andrew. Tu n'es jamais satisfait, et pourtant tu as toujours d'excellents résultats.

- Mais là, il s'agit des examens, répliqua le jeune Britannique. C'était plus dur…

- Ouais, ouais.

Billy se renfrogna. Parler avec Andrew dans ces moments là était complètement inutile, et il le savait. Roddy, lui, faisait à peine attention à ce que ses amis racontaient. Il observait les élèves autour de lui, s'imprégnait de l'ambiance qui régnait dans les couloirs, se délectait de la bonne humeur des uns, compatissait avec le désespoir des autres. Pour sa part, il n'était ni de bonne ni de mauvaise humeur. Il était juste ailleurs. L'année était finie, dans quelques jours il auraient leurs résultats et ils devront retourner chez eux. Or, le problème était justement là. Roddy n'avait aucune envie de rentrer. Revoir sa mère était une bonne chose, il en était heureux, mais c'était cependant très dur de la voir dans cet état tandis que son père passait son temps à discuter avec ses amis anglais, sans avoir l'air de se préoccuper plus que ça de son épouse.

Les résultats furent enfin postés, et les trois camarades s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient assez d'Optimals pour ne pas être inquiétés concernant leur passage en deuxième année. Le dernier soir que les élèves passaient à Durmstrang arriva rapidement et l'effervescence était à son comble. Tous étaient autorisés à aller s'asseoir à la table qu'ils désiraient. Ainsi, Roddy, Billy et Andrew prirent place à la même table que Maximus, Mikhail, Sergueï et Stanislav. Assis derrière se trouvaient Pavel, Jürgen, Liadov, Prewitz et Herzel.

- Alors, Gavan, dit ce dernier, pas trop déçu qu'Ares ait gagné la Coupe de Quidditch ?

- Si, répondit le Roumain en grimaçant. Comment je vais arriver à les convaincre que sans moi, ils ne peuvent rien gagner ?

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire.

- Comment se sont passés les examens pour vous ? interrogea Sergueï à la cantonade. Les résultats sont bons ?

- Excellents, répondit Maximus.

- Pas aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu.

- Sois pas aussi modeste, Billy, plaisanta Roddy. Tu as eu quasiment que des Optimals.

- Et pour toi, Roddy ? interrogea Mikhail. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Très bien en Potions, en Forces du Mal, en Duel, même si Grimms ne m'a pas donné la note que je méritais - il m'a mis un Désolant alors que j'ai tout réussi, quand même -, puis plutôt assez bien en Sortilèges et en métamorphose, assez nul en Botanique et Astronomie.

- L'examen des Forces du Mal était vraiment difficile, grommela Jürgen derrière eux. Je n'ai pas réussi à faire la moitié de ce qu'il m'a demandé à la pratique, et les questions en théorique étaient vraiment dures.

- Je trouve aussi, approuva Domenik Liadov. Kurovski ne nous a vraiment pas ménagé.

- C'est pas comme si on s'y attendait pas, répliqua Stanislav.

Roddy n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation sur l'examen des Forces du Mal. C'était sa dernière soirée ici, demain il serait de retour chez lui, il devra à nouveau supporté les reproches de son père, les remarques cyniques de son frère, bref, il n'avait guère envie de quitter Durmstrang.

Le seul point positif était qu'il allait pouvoir revoir sa mère et passer du temps avec elle. Il faisait confiance à Fanky et Moka pour prendre soin d'elle, mais la compagnie des Elfes n'était tout de même pas la même chose que d'être avec ses enfants. Il prévoyait de l'emmener au Chemin des Traverses afin de passer une après-midi hors des murs de leur maison pour qu'elle se change les idées. Il savait que son père sera contre, mais Virgilia était encore assez consciente de ce qu'elle voulait faire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas l'empêcher de sortir.

La dernière soirée à Durmstrang était bien plus gaie que toutes les autres. Déjà, ils avaient droit à des mets plus goûteux que ceux qu'on leur servait durant l'année. De plus, les élèves de septième année chantaient toujours vers la fin du repas, invitant les autres élèves à reprendre avec eux les refrains. Ils chantèrent ainsi jusqu'à vingt-trois heures trente, jusqu'à ce que Karkaroff se lève et déclare qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller se coucher. Cependant, une fois arrivés dans le dortoir, personne ne se rendit dans leur dortoir pour dormir, et aucun professeur ne les en empêcha. Ils se réunirent dans la salle commune et écoutèrent les histoires des septièmes années, leurs expériences au château, leurs meilleurs souvenirs ainsi que les plus mauvais. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de place pour bouger, mais cela ne dérangeait personne. Wattsy se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, une pipe à la bouche, et écoutait en souriant les histoires de ses élèves, en rajoutant un peu pour raconter ce que lui avait pensé de tel ou tel personne pendant ses cours.

Roddy était installé par terre, contre le mur en face de la cheminée, avec Billy, Pavel, Jürgen, Sacha Wadeski et Teodor Kadar. Il se demandait si lui-aussi aurait tant de choses à raconter lorsqu'il quitterait Durmstrang. Il se remémora cette année et en conclut que la réponse était probablement oui, vu tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Quoique raconter la vérité sur les origines de Billy n'était certainement pas quelque chose à révéler, mais puisqu'ils auront fini leurs études…

A une heure du matin passé, Wattsy envoya tout le monde au lit. Les élèves ne protestèrent pas et se rendirent sagement dans leur dortoir. Cependant, Roddy n'alla pas immédiatement dans son lit, mais s'assit sur celui de Billy.

- Inquiet ? murmura-t-il.

- Un peu… il ne m'a pas répondu…

- Sûrement parce qu'il se doutait que ça ne servirait à rien, puisque vous allez vous voir au moment où tu aurais reçu la lettre.

Billy hocha la tête. Wattsy arriva au dortoir pour vérifier que tout le monde était couché, et Roddy dut retourner dans son lit.

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves s'étaient levés tôt pour finir leurs sacs – ou pour faire leurs sacs pour certains – et aller déjeuner. Andrew vint s'installer à côté de Roddy et Billy.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

Roddy répondit par un grognement, ce qui le fit ricaner. Les cernes du garçon répondait de toute façon à la question.

L'attention des élèves fut attiré par l'arrivée du courrier. Il y en avait beaucoup moins que les autres fois, la plupart était des journaux ou des lettres de parents certifiant à leurs enfants qu'ils seront bien là à telle heure. Roddy leva les yeux de son assiette et vit Rusty se poser devant lui. Curieux, il attrapa la lettre et donna au hibou un morceau de bacon. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe tandis que le hibou repartait par là où il était venu.

_« Salut Roddy,_

_Comment est-ce que ça va ? si mes calculs sont bons, tu recevras cette lettre quelques jours avant ton départ, ou le jour même du départ. Comment se sont passés tes examens ? pour ma part, je ne viens d'en passer qu'un seul actuellement, mais je pense que je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter. _

_Est-ce que l'on pourra se voir cet été ? avec Billy, évidemment, et tu pourrais peut-être inviter Andrew ? j'aimerais bien le rencontrer. Et puis, j'ignore ce que vous avez découvert récemment, au sujet de Finley Botten. Je vous propose qu'on se voit fin juin, ou même début juillet. C'est ton anniversaire, le 4, il me semble, n'est-ce pas ? _

_A bientôt _

_Theodore Nott. »_

Roddy replia la lettre et annonça à ses amis ce que Theodore leur proposait. Il demanda à Andrew s'il accepterait de passer quelques jours chez lui et l'Américain répondit que cela ne dépendait pas de ce que lui avait envie de faire, mais plutôt de Richard Wenters. Roddy haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'il se fichait pas mal de ce que son père pourrait y penser et la discussion fut close.

Le trajet du retour fut particulièrement bruyant et joyeux, de même que les retrouvailles sur le quai. Billy proposa à Roddy et William d'utiliser son portoloin que ses parents avaient envoyé, ce que l'aîné des Wenters accepta immédiatement. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour éviter ce stupide transport moldu qu'est l'avion. Roddy, lui, grimaça. Il trouvait l'avion beaucoup plus confortable qu'un déplacement en portoloin. Cependant, il accepta la proposition.

- Pourquoi tes parents t'ont envoyé un portoloin ? demanda-t-il à Billy alors que le garçon sortait l'objet.

- Je l'ignore. D'habitude, cela ne les dérange absolument pas que je prenne un transport moldu.

- Et ils ont tort, dit William. Notre père est malade rien que de penser au fait qu'il ne peut pas nous envoyer à la gare autrement.

- Mon père aussi, renchérit Andrew. Mais pas pour la même raison, j'imagine. Aux Etats-Unis, il n'est pas rare que les sorciers prennent les mêmes transports que les Moldus. Il râle juste parce que notre Ministère refuse qu'il en soit autrement.

- Cela fait environ vingt ans que les sorciers venant d'ailleurs que de l'Europe de l'Est soient obligés de prendre des transports moldus pour venir à la gare, expliqua Billy. Avant, il n'y avait aucun problème, l'école donnait des Portoloins, mais le Ministère de la Magie de Russie a refusé de payer davantage pour cela, déclarant que c'était aux pays étrangers qui envoyaient leurs élèves qui devaient payer pour le transport.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea Roddy, curieux.

- A cause de la Guerre Froide.

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- C'est une Guerre moldue sans combats réellement directs entre les Etats communistes et les Etats démocratiques, répondit Andrew. Aux Etats-Unis, on connaît bien cette Guerre Froide, puisqu'à la base, les tensions étaient surtout entre le gouvernement américain et le gouvernement russe. A l'époque, la Russie était un Etat communiste et portait le nom d'Union Soviétique. Il représentait le bloc de l'Est, et nous le bloc de l'Ouest.

- C'est pour ça que le Ministère russe a refusé de payer pour les élèves venant des pays de l'Ouest. Cela s'est fait selon un accord avec le gouvernement moldu.

- Et cette Guerre Froide, elle existe toujours ?

- Non, cela fait quelques années que les tensions se sont calmées, dit Billy. L'Union Soviétique s'est d'ailleurs disloqué l'année passée et est devenu un Etat un peu plus démocratique.

- Tout ça à cause de ces crétins de Moldus, maugréa William.

A ce moment, le Magicobus arriva et l'Américain les salua avant de monter dedans. Les trois Britanniques décidèrent alors qu'il était également temps pour eux de partir, et Billy activa le Portoloin.

Ils furent transportés devant la maison des Botten. Chester et Meredith Botten étaient là, attendant patiemment le retour de leur fils. Cependant, ils semblaient tendus. M. Botten proposa aux deux Wenters d'utiliser leur cheminée pour retourner chez eux, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec joie. Leur cheminée était reliée au réseau depuis seulement un an à présent, et cela leur facilitait grandement la vie. L'accueil chez les Wenters fut ordinaire. Richard Wenters était ravi de revoir son aîné mais accueillit froidement le cadet. Fanky en revanche sauta au cou du garçon dès que le maître de maison eut le dos tourné, et Virgilia Wenters lui sourit tendrement. Pendant le repas, Roddy décidait de demander à son père si Andrew pouvait venir chez eux. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas tarder, car d'ici le lendemain, il y avait des risques qu'il se soit déjà disputé avec le patriarche, et ce serait probablement plus difficile d'avoir son approbation.

- Père, j'aimerais vous demander l'autorisation d'inviter un de mes amis ici, cet été.

Richard Wenters lui lança un regard surpris.

- Tu es bien poli, ce soir. J'imagine que cet ami est important à tes yeux.

- Si on veut…

L'homme l'observa un instant.

- Quel est son nom ?

- Andrew Spade.

- Spade, hein ? Américain, je présume.

- Vous connaissez cette famille, père ? demanda William.

- Evidemment. La famille Spade est une importante famille, aux Etats-Unis. Au début du 19ème siècle, Malachy Spade a accompagné une expédition moldue afin de partir à la découverte du territoire américain, l'expédition Lewis et Clark. Puis, en 1820, il a été élu Ministre de la Magie. Et dans les années 1900, je ne me souviens plus de la date exactement, Kevin Spade, l'un de ses petits enfants, a été lui aussi élu Ministre de la Magie. Sans compter que les Spades ont leurs nez fourrés dans plusieurs affaires concernant le Ministère.

Roddy était bouche-bée. Il savait qu'Andrew venait d'une famille importante, mais il avait toujours ignoré que c'était à ce point. Il s'était toujours dit que, vu le caractère hautain de son ami, il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui, mais il se rendait compte à présent qu'il se trompait, et que le jeune garçon était plus modeste qu'il ne le paraissait.

Richard Wenters se tourna vers son cadet.

- Je suis surpris que tu sois arrivé à te faire un ami de cette trempe, dit-il. A mon souvenir, la famille Spade est constituée de sang purs tout à fait honorables.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas entraîné ce jeune garçon dans tes idées stupides.

Roddy serra les dents, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

- Je ne crois pas, père, répondit William. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, Andrew Spade n'a pas adhéré aux théories erronées de Roddy.

Roddy eut envie de lui lancer à la figure quelques arguments comme il savait si bien les faire, cependant il s'en empêcha. S'il voulait qu'Andrew vienne ici, il devait s'efforcer à garder un profil bas.

Richard Wenters l'observait toujours en silence, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Il devait également se dire que, si son cadet ne répondait pas à leurs attaques, c'était que la venue de cet Andrew Spade était importante pour lui. Finalement, il pensa que l'effort devait être récompensé, car il autorisa le jeune Américain à venir chez eux.

Dès la fin du repas, Roddy se précipita dans sa chambre pour envoyer un courrier à son ami afin de lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Tandis qu'il regardait le hibou partir, il s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Finalement, les vacances ne s'annonçaient pas trop mal. Son père l'avait tout de même félicité pour ses résultats – bien sûr, avec beaucoup moins d'adjectifs éloquents que pour William - et Andrew avait l'autorisation de venir chez lui pour une semaine. Il espérait maintenant que les parents du garçon accepterait de le laisser venir en Angleterre.

Le lendemain, dans la matinée, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Roddy fut surpris de voir Billy. Ce dernier était tendu et ne semblait pas avoir très bien dormi comme en témoignaient les cernes qu'il avait autour des yeux. Le jeune Wenters l'emmena dehors, au pied de son arbre favori, et attendit que son ami se mette à parler.

- Mes parents ont avoué la vérité, murmura le garçon.

- T'ont-ils dit ce qui s'était réellement passé ?

- Oui. Quelques mois après avoir quitté Poudlard, Finley Botten a rencontré un homme qui travaillait au Ministère, Augustus Rookwood. Mais un jour, il a découvert qu'il était un Mangemort. Rookwood l'a alors menacé, surtout qu'il savait que sa petite amie était une née-moldue.

- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas tué ?

- Parce que mon oncle… je veux dire, mon père… avait des informations importantes que Rookwood voulait à tout prix avoir. Et Finley a eu la présence d'esprit de lui faire croire qu'il commençait à croire à leurs théories.

- Je vois… et Camellia Greengrass dans tout ça ?

- Finley a rencontré Camellia Greengrass alors qu'elle était déjà enceinte… d'un sorcier sang-mêlé qui avait été tué par les Mangemorts. Ils se sont mariés pour donner le change.

- Mais comment toi tu as échoué chez tes parents adoptifs ?

- Quand j'avais environ cinq mois, Calista m'a emmené chez eux, ou plutôt dans leur maison de vacances sur la côte, dans le Pays de Galles. Ma mère était malade et était déjà là-bas depuis presque cinq mois. Elle lui a demandé de me faire passer pour son fils, car elle craignait que les Mangemorts n'aient retrouvé sa trace.

- Et qu'est-elle devenue ensuite ?

- Ils ne savent pas, répondit Billy après une petite hésitation. Ils n'ont plus eu aucune nouvelle. Ils ignorent même si elle a été tuée. Mais d'après mon père, il est fort possible que ce soit le cas. Finley aussi l'a cru.

- Mais ils n'en sont pas sûrs ?

- Non…

- Dans ce cas, il y a peut-être une infime petite chance pour qu'elle soit encore en vie ?

- S'il y en a, elle est vraiment infime.

- On devrait quand même essayer…

Billy secoua la tête et Roddy décida que ça ne valait pas la peine d'insister. Il se promit cependant d'en parler à Andrew et Theodore. Lorsque son ami retourna chez lui, le garçon envoya une lettre à Clark Dubois et Ian McGeir pour leur annoncer quelle était la vérité, tout en précisant qu'ils devaient garder cela pour eux. Il leur demanda aussi leur aide pour retrouver Calista Carlson… qu'elle soit vivante ou non.

_**FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE**_

_Et voilà… la Première Partie est terminée ! bon, pas tout à fait, car l'affaire Calista Carlson n'est pas réellement achevée… mais cela ne va pas être facile que de la retrouver. Et d'ailleurs, je pense que cela ne va même pas se faire pendant la deuxième année… _

_Mais je n'en dis pas plus. On commencera la deuxième année par… l'arrivée d'Andrew chez les Wenters et l'anniversaire de Roddy !_

_A bientôt !_


	15. Note

**Hey !**

Finalement, j'ai décidé de poster les différentes années sous des histoire différentes. Donc, pour lire la IIème Partie, vous devez aller la chercher sur mon compte !

Je pense que ce sera plus lisible comme ça, afin de bien séparer les événements des différentes années scolaires de Roddy et ses amis.

Je vous informe donc que le premier chapitre de la IIème partie est en ligne !

J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant.

A bientôt !

_**Pour Marma :**_

Désolée, ça faisait un moment que je devais corriger ces erreurs dans les 4 premiers chapitres... mais ça y est, c'est fait ! et rassure toi, aujourd'hui, je fais beaucoup plus attention, et ça ne m'arrive quasiment plus de les faire ! (quand ça m'arrive, c'est vraiment par inadvertance...)


End file.
